To Become a God
by ZeXal2828
Summary: What is God? Is God somebody who stands at the top of their race, their group? Or is God just one being who is at the top, no matter the race or group? Or perhaps, is God a being who is mixed? With different races, and belonging to different groups? What is God? This is a story, To Become a God.
1. My Secret?

**Hello everyone! This is my second Fanfiction for this site, so please help me out with any mistakes I make by telling me in a review or in a PM! So, without further ado, let me start!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My Secret?**

Blood. It was everywhere. On me... underneath me... on my hands... face... I could smell the metallic tinge of blood, as if that mattered anymore. My gut was pierced, I was going to die. I understood that getting into this... but I couldn't run. There was no way to, after all. And a warrior fights face to face. They don't run away, even from death.

As darkness took me away, I saw a golden glow reflected in the blood, and an image of what looked like a ring appearing in the blood.

* * *

I ducked under a right kick aimed at my head, and punched forward with my right hand, twisting the fist when it came close to my opponent. However, at the last second, he knocked my hand away with his left hand, and punched forward immediately with the same hand. I swung my left hand in front of the fist, and grabbed it, before throwing the fist back. I then kicked with my left leg, aimed at his head, but when my foe started to move to block, I quickly spun around on the heel of my right foot, and brought my left leg closer to me, bending at the knee. As I spun quickly around in step, my left side started to near my foe, and I let my leg stretch out. At the last second, before the back of my foot was blocked by my opponent's raised arm, I dropped it down a little, and kicked him in the ribs, making a resounding ' _thwack_ ' echoed in the dojo.

"Haha!" He laughed. "Very good, my Son." Smiling, I let my left leg drop down to the ground.

"Thanks, Father." I replied, exhaling the rest of my breath.

"Now, I believe, you are ready to move on." My Father turned around, so I wouldn't see him cry. But it was pretty obvious, since his shoulders were shaking, he was rubbing his face with his arm, and he kept making whimpering sounds. When he calmed down, which took about two minutes, he turned back to me, tears in his eyes. "Like I promised, you will be transferring to Kuoh Academy as a second-year. But first..." He stood up as tall as he could, and held his hands behind his back. "Please recite to me the creed of my dojo!" He said, voice rough and a blank look on his face.

"Yes!" I yelled out, getting into the same position as him. "'Our Body is a Shield for the Weak. Our Limbs is a Sword for the Weak. Our Life for the Weak!'" I said, tears falling down my face, but I ignored them.

"That's my Son!" Father said, voice filled with emotion and the dam bursting forth. He rushed at me, arms wide, and hugged onto my much smaller body.

My Father stands at six feet and ten inches, while I was at a much smaller five foot six inches. After our last hug, he spun me around by the shoulders and pushed me away. "Now go, my Son, grab your things and leave! I don't want to see you again until you become stronger than me!"

"R-right!" I said, and ran to my room. After I grabbed a suitcase, I threw all the stuff I was bringing with me in it, and closed it. I then left my room for the last time. I walked through our pretty big house, down the hallway, past my Father's room, past the dojo's entrance, and to the front door. I stopped right in front of it. I sucked in a deep breath, and released through my nostrils.

I reached forward and grabbed the doorknob. Opening the door, I made my way outside. When I closed the door behind me, I walked to the train station.

When the train came, I quickly got on. The doors slid close, and I stared out the window. As the train started to pick up speed, I saw him.

Father.

He was standing there, showing me a very proud smile, silent tears falling down his face. I returned the smile in the few seconds we saw each other, before he was erased from view. I tried to look back, but the train had picked up a lot of speed, so I couldn't see him anymore. As the train raced through the tracks, heading to its next destination, I smiled and wiped the tears from my face.

* * *

I stood outside my new homeroom class. I was pretty nervous, but I knew that I had to do this. I didn't want to make a bad introduction, since I had wanted to go to this school since my 'Mother' went here. It used to be an all-girl's school, but recently, it changed to a co-ed school. I didn't know why that happened, but I didn't really care, past the fact that my Mother went here, and it was now accepting boys.

"Class!" The teacher inside, a female, said. "Today we have a new transfer student. So please welcome him here warmly! Come in now!" She called out to me. Taking one last calming breath, I slid open the door and walked into the class. Immediately, the girls started to gush over how 'pretty' I was. My Father told me I had inherited my Mother's good looks, so I liked my appearance, but the boys at my old school had hated me for my pretty-boy looks.

I had gold blonde hair, with bangs that hung over my eyes and went slightly over my ears. I had light blue eyes, that reflected the warmth of the sky. Of course, I wore the new male Kuoh Academy's uniform, only I had had the jacket open, revealing a white shirt underneath. I usually wore a light blue hoodie over the shirt, but it was pretty hot out this time of year, so I didn't want to risk overheating, what with wearing two jackets as well as a shirt. I had on black shoes with white lines on the sides.

"Ah~" One of the girls said, holding her face with her hands, a deep blush on her face.

"He's so gorgeous~" Another said.

"Second Prince of Kuoh!" And a third.

Second Prince? I repeated inside my head, but quickly dismissed it. It didn't really matter... And then there were the few guys in the class. I thought they would be my first friends, but...

"Ack!" The one who was bald cried out, holding his head with his hands.

"Why..." The one with the glasses said, fixing the placement of his glasses.

"Why is he so beautiful?" The one with the brown hair said. "Death to all bishounens!" He cried, the other two yelling with him.

I ignored the death threat, and stopped in front of the class. I gave a short bow, and turned around. I grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote my name on the board. When I was finished, I turned back to the class, to find all the girls' eyes on me, full with love and blushes on their cheeks, and the boys' full with malice and anger. I could sense the killing intent from where I stood...

"Hello. My name is Oame Yuutsu, and I would like to become friends with you all, if you would let me. Please call me Yuutsu. Thank you." I bowed down once more, and when I came back up, all the girls started squealing about how cute I was, and that I could be their friend, girlfriend, wife...

"*Cough*" The teacher coughed, quieting everyone down. "Now, Yuutsu-kun, you will be sitting right over... there. Right by Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Thank you." I said to her, making her nod. I walked through the class, and past several girls, and sat down in the empty seat next to who the teacher pointed out. After I dropped my stuff on the ground, I turned to Issei. "Hello, nice to meet you." I said with a smile. I extended my hand to him. "I hope we can get along."

"Yeah, yeah..." He grumbled, accepting my hand, applying some extra pressure to hurt me. Fortunately, I was a lot tougher than that, and I was unaffected by the harsh handshake.

I nodded to him, and started to listen to class...

When the bang rang its last time, and it was time to go home, the girls swarmed my desk.

"Do you want to go out, eat somewhere? Sing karaoke? My house?" They asked. But I stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but I just moved to town yesterday, so I still have to get my unpack all of my stuff. Maybe another time?" I then got up from my seat and left the class as quickly as I could. As I walked through the halls, I saw the three boys from my class hanging out by the stairs.

"What do you mean you won't be able to come over to my house to watch po- ahem, _gentlemanly_ shows tomorrow?" The one with the bald head asked.

"Sorry, Matsuda, Motohama." Issei said, with a cool voice. "I have a date with my gi-rl fr-ie-nd. Yuuma-san." He said, with a smile and laughing at the reaction of his two friends.

"Damn you!" They cried, literally, tears were actually running down their faces! "We'll get you back next time!" Then the two of them ran down the stairs heading home, or, where I thought they were going based on the conversation.

"Congratulations." I said, stopping right next to Issei. He looked at me with surprise, then anger, then surprise again.

"What do you want?" He said with a frown.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for getting a date tomorrow." I said with a smile. "But just remember to study for our test next week. Good bye."

"Hm. I don't need to hear it from you!" Issei said, crossing his arms. "But yeah, I'll see you next week!" He then turned around and ran down the stairs, probably heading home to get ready for his date tomorrow.

I walked down the stairs moments later, but unknown to me, I was being watched.

* * *

"Do you think _he's_ also special?" A crimson haired girl said.

"Definitely. He radiates a certain special kind of energy. He is definitely connected to the supernatural, even if he doesn't know it yet, Rias." A girl with short black hair said.

"Hm. You're right, Sona. I want him in my peerage..." Rias said, a smile on her face.

"You want Issei. I'm getting _him_ if he agrees." Sona said, sipping some tea.

"Ah, not fair!" Rias said, making a face. She then giggled lightly. "But I suppose it is only fair." she relented.

Sona nodded, setting down her now empty tea cup. "Well, I still have reports to go through, so I'll be seeing you next time."

"Bye, Sona." Rias said, waving to Sona as she left the Occult Research Club Room. Rias adopted a serious look, and placed her hands underneath her chin, propping up her head. "...Now, how am I going to get Issei to join?"

* * *

It was the next day. I had finished unpacking all of my stuff yesterday, and today, I started to explore the town. I had to know where all the stores were, just in case I needed to buy something, or go somewhere. It was always good to make sure that you are prepared, just in case something happens.

Today, I wore my blue hoodie and white shirt, along with dark blue jeans, and my black shoes with white stripes. I had walked down several streets, trying to memorize what stores and buildings I passed by. I walked through the residential area, and walked through several streets full with stores selling different kinds of items, from fruit and vegetables, to meat and dairy products! There was even some clothes stores, and home appliances. I also found a park, but didn't stay long. I eventually noticed that the sky was turning red and orange.

It was getting pretty late, so I started to think about going home... but I had no idea where I was. I was looking around desperately, running up and down streets, looking for some familiar landmark.

However, I couldn't find a thing.

Giving up, I sat down on a bench in the nearby park that I had found earlier. I had no idea where my house was. Maybe I should've waited until the next day and ask Issei to show me around town? He seemed pretty nice... even though he clearly radiated hatred every time he looked at me...

Well, whatever. I knew how to get from my house to school, so all I had to do, was find out where the school was, and I can get home. Then again, if I could locate where the school was, I should be able to make my way home even without finding the school...

Why the Hell did I get lost? And also... why wasn't there anybody here? I knew I saw some people walking around the park.

Looking around, I saw nobody. The Hell was going on? Did everyone just magically disappear? And also... why did everything get a bit dark? I know the sun was going down... but it should still be up!

Getting up from the bench, I started to walk around, looking left to right.

Then, suddenly, the instincts I gained from doing Kick Boxing told me to jump back, and jump back I did! A purple spear of some kind implanted itself at where I was standing only moments before!

"W-what the Hell?" I said with shock.

"Oh, you dodged that! Impressive." A voice said from above me. I looked upwards and I saw a girl standing on a light post wearing a S&M outfit, with big boobs, long black hair, and violet eyes. Oh, and did I mention she has black wings?

"T-the Hell?" I yelled, backing up a few steps.

The woman jumped down from the light post she stood on, and landed several meters in front of me. "Well, I think it is time for you to die." She said, making another spear in her hand, the same purple color as the last one.

She lunged forward with her spear in her right hand. Fast! But...

Thanks to my training, I just barely twisted out of the way of the spear, and it ripped through my clothing, nearly cutting through my skin. I reacted completely out of instinct, and threw my left fist forward, hitting the woman with black wings in the nose. Her head snapped back slightly, so I thought that did some damage, but...

She was completely unharmed! "Well, that stung a bit." She said, seductively next to my left ear. "But, seriously... just die!"

I jumped away from her, and rolled against the ground, as her spear whizzed just above my head, missing its mark, but it still cut the tips of my hair. Too close! I quickly got back on my feet, and was kicked in the gut. I was thrown backwards, and my back hit against a tree. I fell to the ground, dazed. I quickly shook off the pain, I got up shakily. I jumped to the side as her thrown spear lodged itself in the tree.

When I faced the woman once again, I coughed up some blood. W-what... just...

Looking down, I saw a second spear in my gut. But there was... I looked up, and just like I thought, the first spear was still stuck in the tree!

"Hahaha..." She laughed creepily. "Did you think I couldn't make more than one light spear? You really are stupid." She laughed some more, before grabbing the spear that was still stuck in my gut. Smiling sadistically, she slowly twisted it out of my stomach, blood gushing out as it left my body. Blood poured out of my mouth and from my wound, and I collapsed onto the ground.

I looked up at the woman, who had already started to walk away from my body. Then, some weird glowing circle thing appeared next to her ear, and she started to talk.

"Yes. I took care of the two of them." She said. "Yes, someone else had appeared, even though I had made sure nobody was around. He seemed to be special, so I just had to take care of him too..." I could hear the slurp of her tongue as she licked her lips. "Right. I will be heading back right now." Then the circle thing disappeared, and she took off into the air, black feathers falling down from her wings.

She soon disappeared in the sky, and everything went back to normal. The sun was out, and the sky was once again, a red orange.

My head was against the ground, my body was on its side. I could see my blood.

Blood. It was everywhere. On me... underneath me... on my hands... face... I could smell the metallic tinge of the blood, as if that mattered anymore. My gut was pierced, I was going to die. I understood that getting into this... but I couldn't run. There was no way to, after all. And a warrior fights face to face. They don't run away, even from death.

As darkness took me away, I saw a golden glow reflected in the blood, and an image of what looked like a ring appear in the blood.

* * *

I sat up in my bed the second I regained consciousness. I was breathing pretty heavily. ' _What the Hell happened..._ ' I thought to myself. ' _Was that just a dream? Or was it..._ '

No. It had to be real. After all, I was really lost! I didn't know where my house was... And I remember sleeping in this room before! It was only once, but I still remembered! Which means, that after that had happened, either I magically found my way home, or someone had brought me back home! The first theory is disproven, since I had no idea where I was, unless somehow my unconscious is smarter than me... But wait! I was stabbed in the stomach, right?

Getting out of bed, I went into the bathroom, and pulled up my shirt. There was no scar. Even my shirt had no hole in it! However... something was definitely different. Yeah... I wonder what it is... I knew something was different, because I felt different. It was as if... I was stronger. More _holy_. The world looked so much brighter compared to yesterday... or the day before that. Or every day I could remember. Maybe my eyes were going bad?

I should think about getting glasses...

But first off, I have to get ready for school... Agh, so much to do!

Once I made it to school, I noticed an obvious difference. The first thing, was that I felt eyes on me... and it wasn't my fan girls! They were... stronger. As if they could see right through me... As if they knew what had happened.

Looking towards where the gaze came from, I saw a girl with long crimson hair, and standing right next to her, was a girl with long black hair tied up into a ponytail. A few seconds later, they turned around and left up the stairs. What was that all about? Well, whatever. No time to think about it. Class was about to start.

I made my way to class, and continued on with the day I thought was going to be another normal day.

* * *

 **Yo! Hey everybody! Before I let you all leave, if you haven't done so already, I want to take this moment to mention my goal for this series!**

 **Now, I was looking for good Highschool DxD stories to read, and I found a fan site of fanfictions full of DxD stories! And looking through it, I found some nice stories to read!**

 **But anyway, something I want, is for my story to make it on that site!**

 **But, in order to do that, I need your support, and to actually keep making this story...**

 **For my first goal, I would like to make 100 favorites or 100 follows! Then, of course, 200, 300, etc.**

 **But anyway, after my goal is completed, I will be putting my character on that site! Unless someone wants to do it for me, since I'll probably just mess it up... But yeah, I'll probably be the one doing it!**

 **I know this sounds so stupid, but it was something I decided to do! I'll probably never make 100 follows or favorites, but I can at least try my best, right?**

 **Anyway... now I will ask you to favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review if you wish to say something, doesn't really matter what...**

 **And now, good bye! And please pray that my goal is reached!**


	2. I Am a What?

**Dragonking 99 op -** _Thank you!_

 **ForeverShieldAllieXD -** _Hello! Thank you very much! If you don't know about DxD, then that is good in its own way, but also bad... And I hope I make my self-proclaimed goal too :D_

 **Faresjojor -** _Ah, becoming a Devil... Making your own peerage... your own harem... Well, being a Devil is too main stream. But wait! What will I do? Will Yuutsu become a Devil? Dun dun duuuun! Find out, maybe this chapter?_

 **Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I am the one and only, ZeXal!... That, was pretty much all I had, and then my brain shut down. Sorry. On to the chapter!**

 **Oh, yeah, I had to watch the first couple of episodes of Highschool DxD to make sure I know what I'm doing. Feel free to correct me if I mess something up. But remember, this is a fanfiction, so some things I'll just change ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I Am a What?**

I walked into my class, and ignored the girls who started talking as soon as I entered, gushing over how pretty I was. I walked over to my seat, and when I dropped my bag down, I looked over at Issei and noticed how he seemed a bit out of it. Frowning, I decided to get to the bottom of it. From what I understood, Issei had a date the other day, and he was incredibly happy about it. But now, he was sad... Did something happen?

"Hey, Issei-san." I said. When he didn't respond, I reached forward and tapped his shoulder a few times.

"H-huh?" He said, turning his head to look at me, surprise etched out on his face. When he noticed that it was me, he frowned. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask how your date went?" Issei was surprised for a few seconds, and then he stood up quickly. He grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me out of the class as quickly as he could. He didn't stop until we were on the stairs leading up to the third floor.

"What is this about?" I asked, wondering why he had brought me out of the class when the bell was about to ring.

"You..." He said tiredly. "You remember Yuuma-chan?" He finally said, looking at me desperately.

"Um... Why would I forget?" I was honestly confused. What was he talking about? Noticing his face that morphed into one of victory, as if he was saying, 'Yeah, take that World!' I had to ask. "Did something happen?"

"O-oh! Well, I asked Motohama and Matsuda earlier, but they said they never heard of her. I also checked my phone, and all the information about her was gone. So when you mentioned her, I was surprised and psyched that somebody knew her and that I wasn't being crazy!"

"..." I was silent. What could I say? I mean... Matsuda and Motohama, must be the two friends he told the other day, so they must know about Issei's girlfriend, since they were clearly jealous about it last week, but now they don't know her, and all the information on Issei's phone, which must be pictures and contact information, was gone? What could anyone say to that? It sounds so far-fetched...

"And get this! I had the craziest dream last night, where me and Yuuma-chan finished our date, and then she transformed... I saw her tits!" At this, his face transformed into a perverted one. Then, it changed as quickly to a horrified face. "Then... she k... ki..."

"Kiss?" I guessed, but Issei shook his head ferociously.

"Kill! She killed me! And then there was blood, which reminded me of Rias-sempai's crimson hair, and then I thought I saw her..." Issei adopted a curious look, and he started to think about what had happened once more. To Issei, this entire ordeal made no sense. Why did his friends forget his girlfriend? Why did his girlfriend kill him? Why did Rias appear? What did all of this mean?

To Yuutsu, all he could think about after Issei told him that he was killed, was what had happened to him. How he had met a girl who was barely clothed, who wielded some kind of spear that she called a 'light spear', and who killed him. Then how he had mysteriously woke up at home, as if nothing had happened...

"I don't know..." I said, after some time. "But that... how you were killed... is what happened to me too." Issei was surprised at my words. His mouth was opened to a perfect O. "I had gotten lost yesterday, and I wondered into the park to rest, when everything around me changed to a more darker tone. Then a woman appeared with black wings, and she had... killed me."

At the same time I closed my mouth, Issei spoke. "That happened to me exactly! I remember... my surroundings had become darker, and Yuuma-chan had black wings... she also changed to a woman with barely any clothes on! And... It happened in the park!"

At our stories, which were so similar it was scary, I then remembered something that happened only a couple of minutes ago. Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai were staring at me, as if they knew something I didn't. Could this be connected? Issei had said that he thought he saw Rias when he 'died'. I didn't see her, but that doesn't mean that the theory that was currently forming in my head was by no means wrong... But... I have to say it.

"Issei-san. I think I know what is-"

 _DING_ DONG _DING_ DONG.

"-We'll finish this after school?" Issei asked, after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Yeah, sure. Let's hurry up and go to class..."

* * *

The rest of school past by in the blink of an eye. I could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying - not like that would've been any different if I didn't have my talk with Issei.

When the bell finally rang, I immediately stood up from my desk, my bag in hand, and left the class as quickly as I could. I didn't wait for Issei - I knew he would quickly follow after me. I went up the stairs to the third floor, and then to the roof.

Coming up to the roof, I walked to the fence surrounding it and waited for Issei. Not even three seconds later, the door shot open, and Issei appeared, huffing and puffing from running up the stairs. The door closed loudly behind him with a bang.

After Issei caught his breath, he walked over to me. "So..." He said, breaking the silence. "What's up?"

I smirked. "The sky." Issei rolled his eyes at the lame joke. "But seriously, I think I may know what is going on, or at least, a little bit. It doesn't take a grade schooler to connect these dots, after all. You probably have a good idea about it, right?"

"Uh, yeah... sure... But, let's hear what _you_ think is going on!" He said.

I sighed. "Since you obviously didn't take the time to think about it, then I should start with that it wasn't a dream."

"It... wasn't?"

"Nope. It was real. For you, it happened in the park. For me, it was also the park. Plus, the woman with black wings mentioned that _two_ people were dead. Meaning, that she had killed someone before me. And that someone, is you."

"I... see... But that doesn't answer everything! Why was Rias-sempai there with me? Why did everyone forget about Yuuma-chan?"

"The way I see it, it was 'Yuuma-chan' who had killed me. From what you've told me, they appear to be quite similar. Black hair, S&M revealing clothes, black wings, a spear-type weapon. I think nobody remembers her, because of some kind of... 'magic' or something. What else could you explain it with?"

"Wait... you mean... that she got rid of everyone's memories of her?"

"Yes. And according to what I heard her say as I slowly bled out... She was sent here to kill you, but since I was there, she killed me as well. As for Rias-sempai... Well, she is connected in some way. I don't know _what_ way yet, but I think we should start by going to her."

"Right." Issei said, nodding his head, a small blush on his face. Who knows what he was thinking about... "But, wait. Where will we find her?"

"That's easy." I said, and looked towards the old school building. Issei followed my gaze. "I had asked some of our classmates during lunch, and found out she is part of the Occult Research Club located in the old school building. Let me emphasize this... ' _Occult_ '. Occult means the ' _supernatural_ '. This just gives more evidence that she is connected to what had happened."

"Wow... You came up with all of that, in only around eight hours?"

"Well... yeah. I mean, my Father always told me that to be able to protect the weak, you had to be strong... but also smart. If you couldn't figure out something complicated, using only vague hints, then you'll ultimately fail when it is time to protect someone. I also have an impressive track record for my grades. I'm always at the top of the grade and school, or second best." I shrugged, dismissing it easily. "So! To finish this puzzle, we must now go over to the old school building and confront Rias-sempai! Are you with me?" I asked, trying to hype Issei up.

"H-huh? Y-yeah! I'll always want to see Rias-sempai! Her Oppai sure are amazing!" And I deadpanned. Ah... I knew Issei for not that long, but I finally figured out the meaning behind those rumors I constantly hear about him... So, he is one of those 'perverts', huh? Well... I'm not one to judge others for what they like... so why start now?

"A-anyway... Let's go before she leaves." I turned away and started walking to the exit of the roof. Issei, who started walking after me, kept mumbling something about 'Oppai', but I blocked it out.

I still can't believe it took me this long to find out he was a pervert... well, at least he isn't a bad guy. Right?

* * *

We made the small trek from the school, to the old school building. When we entered the old building, we made our way past the creaking stairs, and to the door, labeled as the 'Occult Research Club'. I looked at Issei, who nodded with determination and a slight blush of perversion. I nodded at him, and looked back at the door quickly.

I reached my hand forward, and gripped the gold colored door knob, twisted, and pushed it open. Inside the room, dimly lit with candles, was...

Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, and Yuuto Kiba-san, who was in the same grade as us.

The three club members looked between Issei and me, and Rias motioned me to come in with her hand. When Issei closed the door behind me, I noticed a small girl sitting down on one of the couches, and eating snacks. She was so small that I didn't notice - uh, isn't her name Toujou Koneko-chan? A first year? Ah~ Isn't she so cute~ Oh, Yuutsu! Stop thinking about that!

*Ahem* Rias coughed, getting my attention. "So, what are you two here for?" She asked, glancing from me to Issei. Her gaze lingered longer on Issei, before shifting back to me as I spoke.

"We are here to get some answers, which I think you know." I said looking around the room.

"Oho... And what do we know?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well, first off... Why did everyone forget Issei-san's girlfriend? Why did he die, but wake up in his room as if nothing had happened? Why did the same thing happened to me? Why were we both killed by a woman with black wings? Answer us this, please." Then, it was silent.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko didn't make a single move. During the entire questioning, they didn't exhibit signs that they knew something we didn't. However-

"Something that I would like to point out to the four of you, before you answer... is what Issei-san told me when we came in here..."

 _We had just entered the old school building, and taken our first steps inside. I had placed my hand on the wall to my right, since the hallway was dimly lit to the point where it was hard to see. Issei, on the other hand, just causally walked behind me, as if it was light as day._

 _"Issei-san." I said to him, over my shoulder. "Why aren't you leaning against the wall, or watching where you're stepping?" It honestly puzzled me. How could Issei just casually walk through a very dimly lit building, as if he was outside?_

 _"Huh?" He replied, looking at me confused. "What are you talking about? The light is on." I blinked. The light was on, but it was dim... dim to the point where you had to watch where you're putting your foot. Why would he say that the light is on, like it isn't dimly lit, but bright..._

 _"Issei-san. How bright is the light?" I asked him, to confirm my thoughts._

 _"Well... pretty bright. Like in class or at home."_

 _"I see... Well, Issei-san, it is pretty dark for me... The lighting is dim." At my words, he tilted his head as if he didn't understand. "Maybe your eyes changed..." I mumbled, putting my hand on my chin._

 _"I-I guess?" He didn't sound too sure, but he nevertheless agreed with me._

"The hallway and rooms leading up to this room, were dimly lit or not lit at all. However, Issei-san could see exceptionally well. If you apply what is happening to his eyesight to me, you could draw up a parallel of what is happening... except I could see as well as I normally could. However... when I'm outside, I see everything more clearly, brighter. As if it was more _holy_. The opposite of Issei-san, who can see well in the dark, I see better in light. Haha, it makes little to no sense, right? Well, that is the best way I could say it." I smiled and waited for their response.

Rias-sempai looked at Akeno-sempai, who shrugged with a smile, to Kiba-san, who nodded, and then to Koneko-san, who just munched on another snack and shrugged at the same time. Rias-sempai then sighed and stood up. She walked around the couch and stopped in front of the two of us. She folded her arms just underneath her breasts, as if she was trying to hold them up.

"I guess if you say all of that, I can't just dismiss you. I'll answer your questions." She relented. "Come and sit down." She waved her arms towards the unoccupied couch, and me and Issei-san walked over to it and sat down. Rias-sempai returned to her own seat. She looked at Akeno-sempai, who smiled wider and nodded.

"Now," Akeno-sempai said. "we will start with the easiest answer. Issei-san. Yuutsu-san. The two of you, did in fact, die. However, Yuutsu-san was different."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Issei asked, confused.

"...She means that I was different, because Rias, or somebody else, didn't appear in front of me to save me... and that something else had happened." I guessed.

"Exactly." Rias-sempai said, nodding.

"What?" Issei said. "How do you know that?" He asked me.

"Well, it was just a theory I had. When you died, Rias-sempai appeared. When I died, nobody appeared. The events are nearly the same: We were both in the park, everything around us was tinged in darkness, nobody was around, and we were killed with a 'light' spear, wielded by a woman with black wings. What was different, was how before you passed out, Rias-sempai appeared in front of you, but for me, nobody appeared."

"Right." Rias-sempai said. "We didn't know you had died, until I had saved Issei-san, and I sensed something - as if another fight was going on. When I arrived on the scene, I found you. And you were already dead. However, before I could report your death, a light surrounded you, and you disappeared. And, now that I saw you today, I know what had happened. Strange it is, you still cannot refute that it was your own power that saved your life."

"Before we get to that," I interjected. "Let's talk about the rest of our questions. Who killed us? What was with the black wings? Why did everyone forget about Issei-san's girlfriend? Then, after that, what is Issei-san? Why can he now see in the dark? And then me... what am I?"

Rias-sempai sighed. She motioned to Kiba-san, who smiled brightly at us.

"The woman who killed you, to our information, is actually a woman named Raynare. She is a Fallen Angel, hence the black wings. We don't know why she killed you Yuutsu-san, but as for Issei-san, we suspect that she was sent to kill you. By who, we don't know."

"..." I was silent. That answered some of our questions... but really, a Fallen Angel? What is going on?

*G-gulp* "W-what about me?" Issei said, swallowing his saliva out of nervousness.

"You have been resurrected." Rias-sempai said simply. "You are now a Devil - a part of my peerage." These words stunned Issei. Until now, he was a human. And now, at the cost of being brought back to life, he had to become a Devil? But more importantly than that... he was now part of a group of beautiful women with big boobs? Minus Kiba and the still-growing Koneko?

"Issei-san..." I said, shaking my head. "You look so happy..."

"S-shut up!" He barked at me, still smiling and blushing deeply.

"Then, what about me?" I asked, getting back on topic.

"You are..." Koneko-chan said, munching on a cookie. "...an Angel." At her words, I froze.

"Haha... I am... a what? Angel?" I said, trying not to believe her barely whispered words, even though I knew she was right. An Angel. She was right. My vision in the _light_ changed to be more clear and _holy_. What other explanation could there be?

"Yes." She stated. I put my hand over my eyes. Ah, I see. An Angel. How was I an Angel? I was just a regular human before all of this... no. I wasn't.

"I'm a half-Angel, aren't I?" I asked them, still covering my eyes.

"According to the energy we've sensed from you when we first saw you, and now, yes. You are a half-Angel." Rias-sempai said.

...It's not my Father. He is definitely human. Then, could it be my Mother? Could it be that the reason that I've never met her, be because she was an Angel? Which means, the power I had within me, was sealed away, if that is possible? Did... did she want me to live a normal life or something? Argh... this is too difficult. A human brain can only go so far... but... well, I guess it is a human and Angel brain now, right?

"So... Issei-san is a Devil, and I'm an Angel... I'm guessing the rest of you are also Devils?" Rias-sempai nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense, I guess... Anyway, now that I know this, I'm going to go home and think about it. See you tomorrow." I stood up from where I sat, and bowed down respectfully to Rias-sempai, and left the room.

"A-ah! Wait for me!" Issei said, hurrying after me.

"Wait a second Issei-san." Rias called out to him. Issei stopped, and turned to look at her.

"There is actually something else I need to tell you... about something called a 'Sacred Gear'..."

"Oh! Yuuma-chan... I mean, Raynare did mention something with a 'Sa'."

"Yes. And, there is something else..."

"Hm?"

* * *

It was hours later, the sun had already set.

I was just aimlessly walking around in the dark. My eyes were glued to the ground, at my feet.

I am an Angel. A half-Angel to be exact. My Father is a human, or at least I think he is... And my Mother is presumably an Angel. As for Issei-san... he used to be a human, but now he has been resurrected as a Devil after he died. There was probably some other information that I'm missing, but right now, it doesn't matter.

So, since I'm an Angel, does that mean I have wings?

...No, I shouldn't think about that. I'll have to talk to my Father... but what to say? And when should I talk to him?

I sighed.

"Yo!" A voice called out to me from behind. I turned around, and saw Issei-san running towards me. He stopped at my side, a little out of breath, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You heading over to the park too?" He asked.

I blinked. Was I heading to where I died?

"I... I guess." I said, going along with what he was saying.

"Oh! That reminds me, Rias-sempai said something else, right after you left!" He said, grinning.

"What is it?" I asked, continuing walking towards the park.

"Sacred Gear!" he said. "She said I had one, and that-"

Then, everything around us changed to a dark tint, just like the other day... when we died.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A chilling voice said from behind us. We spun around and looked behind. A man wearing a trench coat with a fedora was walking towards us. "What do we have here? What appears to be a Stray Devil and a... Angel? It isn't everyday you see one of them. You a Stray too?" The man snickered. "I'd be pleased to kill both of you to satisfy this drive."

"Issei, run!" I yelled, pushing him away. A blue spear shot between the two of us, which had nearly skewered Issei. If I hadn't pushed him out of the way, he might've died.

"Mhmhm. I see that the Angel is of a higher level than the Devil. So, you shall be my opponent first!" He said, and black wings unfurled behind him, sending black feathers flying everywhere.

The unnamed Fallen Angel flew towards me, and my eyes widened at the speed. However...

I side stepped a thrust from his blue light spear at the last second - or the second I could actually react due to the speed difference. Seriously, he was too fast! I could only react due to my martial arts training, thanks to my Father, but this was just on a whole other level!

The Fallen Angel flew past me, and quickly came to a halt, in front of a fountain. Issei stood up from where I pushed him, and backed up a little. But then he made a different expression.

"Oh, right!" He then extended his left arm upwards, and closed his eyes. "The strongest... strongest... Gon Soku!" In a blinding green light, winds blew all around him. The Fallen Angel was pushed back, and he screamed in pain. When the light disappeared, Issei had a strange red gauntlet with claws, that had a green jewel in it, strapped to his arm around his hand.

"What the-!?" The Fallen Angel screamed, eyes wide.

Like him, my eyes were wide. What was this... Is this what that 'Sacred Gear' he mentioned earlier was?

"Wait... are you that human that Raynare killed? How are you... Oh, yes! You were resurrected as a Devil, weren't you? But who... bah, it doesn't matter! I'm going to let Raynare know that you are alive and well! Hahaha! The look on her face will be hilarious! And you, Angel! I will personally kill you later!" Then, he turned around, and flew away laughing.

We stood there for several minutes, and then-

"So, um, Issei-san, what is that red gauntlet?" I turned to him and asked.

"O-oh this? This is my Sacred Gear!" He held it up, and a bright smile appeared on his face. Then it dropped. "Though I don't know how to get rid of it..."

"Then, why not try picturing it gone? You'll probably still have it, if it is yours, so..."

Issei stared at his gauntleted arm for a few seconds, and then it disappeared, in a dim red light.

"Wow! It really disappeared!" He said, eyes wide.

"Haha." I chuckled.

"Oh! That reminds me. Rias-sempai also said something about you..." Issei said, changing the subject.

"What about me?"

"She said that other than the Angelic powers she senses from you, there is something else. She thinks that it might be a Sacred Gear."

"Seriously? Then, like what you did, I can do too?"

"I don't know... she said that there are different kinds of Sacred Gear... and I don't really know what mine can do..." Issei said, his mood going down. It was as if a black cloud appeared over his head.

"Oh, don't say that. You'll find out soon. I mean, it _is_ your power, so it stands to reason that you'll figure out what it is."

"Thanks." Issei said, standing back up to his full height. "I guess from here we will be splitting up."

"Yeah. Have a good night, Issei-san. Maybe tomorrow you'll wake up besides a sleeping girl?" I joked, waving goodbye.

"Ah~ That would be the best!" He said, then- "Hey, don't make fun of me!" I just laughed and walked off.

* * *

 **Yo! Again! The second chapter is finally done~ Ah... I wanted to add the scene with Asia, but instead, I think I'll do it next chapter. So, either I'll split the next chapter into two, or leave it as one long chapter. Either way, I hope you liked this, cause if you didn't... I would be sad... But, whatever! You get some and you lose some!**

 **Favorite/Follow if you enjoyed, and leave a review If you want to say something interesting, smart, or stupid!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Silver Devour

**Yo. I forgot about one review for the last chapter, so let me do that now!**

 **Guest -** _Overpowered OC with no background? Gary-stu? What are you talking about? That was the first chapter, you know absolutely nothing about the OC! He isn't overpowered, maybe by human standards he is pretty strong, but his Father is definitely stronger, just by martial arts alone. No background? Freakin' let me just tell you his life story in the first chapter, not even build it up. It won't be hinted at, or put in the best possible location. No, let me just tell you everything about him in the first chapter. Sounds awesome. Gary-stu? Doesn't that make my character perfect? Sorry to say, but he has flaws. If he was perfect, maybe he wouldn't have almost died? So no. The OC isn't OP right now, or is a Gary-stu. He will never be a Gary-stu. So let me ask you this: Are you getting the whole, OP and Gary-stu thing from the title, To Become a God? If so, you are highly wrong. Becoming a God doesn't make you a Gary-stu, or OP. Sure, you'll be insanely strong if you are a God, but it's the road to be a God, that makes you strong. Not being a God. You don't see the God of Houses doing much combat, do you? Some Gods are weak, others are strong. Doesn't mean shit. Yes, the OC will be OP at one point, just like any other MC in anime or manga, like how Issei started out weak, but then became insanely strong. So, are you just saying that because you know that he will, of course, be powerful in the future? I can understand that, but wait until he is actually OP. No background? What do you want me to tell you, Mr. I need all the character's background in the first chapter, or the story is shit-san? To build up a story, in my opinion, is to give the character's background in pieces. You know just by the first chapter, that he is trained in martial arts, and that he doesn't have a Mother, since she never appeared to say goodbye. That part, is just speculation if you are the reader. If you are the writer, aka me, then you know what is going on. Why don't you wait until_ **I** _feel like it is time to give more information about his background? In the second chapter, we learned that his Mother may or may not be an angel. Who knows? It could actually be his Father. And mistakes? What mistakes did I make? You just said I made mistakes, and didn't tell me what they were, so I could prevent making them again in the future. But enough is enough, this review is done._

 **And the review for the second chapter...**

 **BENKAIZEN -** _Yes, quite. Interesting._

 **So, that was all the reviews I have the moment, hoping for more to appear :D**

 **I will be hurrying up with the information gathering, such as the Evil Pieces and all that shit. Exorcist and shit. Stuff of that nature that Issei learns about in the beginning, and maybe some later!**

 **On with the chapter! Let's finally meet Asia, and see if I can cram in the church fight with Raynare and all that :3**

 **EDIT: Wow this was actually longer than I thought... I'm going to split it actually.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Silver Devour**

It has been a few days since I found out that I was an Angel. Truthfully speaking, it has been a little quiet, maybe too quiet. I mean... someone says that they are going to kill you, then you should expect them to behind every corner, so you always have to watch out.

However, the unnamed Fallen Angel was nowhere to be seen, which was very fortunate. So far, I haven't unlocked the power of whatever Sacred Gear I possess, if I even have one. After that day, I have been training with Issei, with the help of the ORC ( **Occult Research Club** ) and we've both gotten much stronger... but we were still pretty weak.

But thanks to my martial arts training, I was, at least, stronger than Issei, who had just started to fight. But in terms of abilities, he had his Sacred Gear, and I had my limbs.

Today, it was before school, and I had met up with Issei and we were walking to school, like any other normal high school students. Except we weren't exactly normal...

"How did you bring out your Sacred Gear?" I asked Issei, though I already knew the answer.

"Again? Like I told you last time, Buchou ( **Rias-sempai** ) told me to bring it out, I had to raise my left arm, and think about the strongest person." He explained to me, moving his left arm upwards and bringing out his red gauntlet. So far, the only power that the gauntlet gave Issei, was the ability to double his power once, so it was still pretty weak, but it can be pretty powerful if used by a strong person. Such as, if, say, the Maou used this, then they would be incredibly strong. Not that they weren't already strong, but still...

"I know... I do that when I'm by myself, but nothing seems to work. Maybe it is because we have different Sacred Gears, so the requirement is different, or I don't have one at all."

"No you do have one. Or at least, that is what Buchou says."

"Maybe..." I said, nearly closing my eyes. That was when it happened.

"Ahh!" A voice called out to our left. When we looked to our left, we say a cute blonde nun on the ground. It seemed she had tripped over nothing, since there wasn't anything near her to trip over... Maybe it was her robes? But she was a nun, she had to be used to-

"It's so hard to walk in these robes." She said. I sighed. Maybe she was just clumsy...

Issei walked towards her, and I followed after him. He held out his hand to help her up, and she graciously accepted his offer.

"Thank you." She said, sending Issei a dazzling smile.

"N-no problem!" He replied, face flushed crimson.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"H-huh? Oh, no! I'm actually lost..." She said, frowning.

"Where do you need to go to? We'll help you." I offered.

"R-really? Thank you! The Lord has answered my prayers! Thank you!" She clasped her hands together and prayed to God. Issei winced, but hid it well. "I need to go to the church." She said, looking between us. "Do either of you know how to...?"

"Yes." I answered. "We both know how to get there, so let's go."

"Thank you so much! Oh! I nearly forgot! My name is Asia Argento." She bowed her head lightly to us.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei." Issei said, pointing to himself with his thumb. "This over here-" He said, pointing towards me.

"I'm Oame Yuutsu. Call me Yuutsu please." I said, giving her a short bow of my head.

"Issei-san and Yuutsu-san..." Asia repeated, thinking really hard. "Okay! I'll remember you two!" She smiled at us. I nodded. She was definitely a good person. Maybe it was because I was an Angel, but I feel as if I could trust such a hard believer. Then again, even Issei was feeling something from her. Maybe she was much more than a simple nun?

"But wait..." Issei said, thinking. "Isn't that church abandoned...?"

"Oh, your right. It is." I agreed.

"W-well... I was told to go there, so..."

"Yeah, your right. If you were told to go to a church in Kuoh, then that is the only church here. So, maybe they're reopening it...?"

After that, the conversation died off, and we were in silence. We began our long walk towards the church.

As we were passing by a park, some kid started to cry.

Looking over at the kid, it appeared he had hurt his knee... His Mother was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

Just as we were about to carry on, Asia stopped and started to walk towards the kid.

"Hey!" I said, walking after her. What was she going to do? Issei hurried after the two of us.

Asia stooped down to the ground, right next to the boy, and gave him a smile. "Boys shouldn't cry just because of a little pain." She said sweetly. She then placed her hands just above his injured knee, and a light green light spread from her hands. In ten seconds, his knee was healed. "Next time you get hurt, please bear through it." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Thank you!" The boy called back, as the Mother picked him up and left, giving a nod towards Asia as she did so.

We walked after Asia, and Issei asked the question we all were wondering.

"What was that?"

"That was my Sacred Gear." She said, surprising the two of us. "My wonderful gift from God. [ **Twilight Healing** ]. Yes, a wonderful gift... Now, let's continue our walk to the church, right?" She asked cheerfully.

Asia was really a nice girl. To heal someone, with such a light injury...

It was ten minutes later that we arrived in front of the abandoned church. There was lights turned on inside, so now it must not be abandoned.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm glad that I ran into two nice people in my visit to Japan." Asia said with her usual smile.

"No problem." I said.

"Welcome." Issei replied.

Asia sent us both a kind smile. "I hope we see each other again." Then she opened the large doors to the church.

"Me too." Issei said to her back. I could just barely see four people inside the church, but they were too far to accurately make out.

But as the door closed shut, I thought I saw the Nameless Fallen Angel from the other day inside of it...

* * *

I punched forward, hitting Issei in the shoulder. He grunted in pain, and tried to counter by kicking me with his left leg, but I easily caught the ankle with my right hand, and then I raised the leg, and flipped Issei back. Just as it looked like he would hit his back, he slapped his hands down to the ground, and did a back flip, landing a couple of meters away from me.

He then ran towards me, and punched with his left hand, but it turned out to be a feint, as he quickly stopped and switched to a kick with his right leg. I blocked the kick with my left knee, by bringing it up. I then raised the same leg up over his, and brought it down, hitting the bottom part of his leg, past the knee, with the heel of my foot. This made Issei lose his balance, and stumble forwards slightly as his foot hit the ground. I then raised my right knee, and kneed him in the chin, knocking him back.

Issei hit the ground and began to rub his hurt chin.

"Ow, that freakin' hurt!" He said, getting up.

"Haha, maybe if you were to not try to fight as if you were some skilled martial artists, and stopped trying to copy the moves I did, you wouldn't get hurt so much?" Issei mumbled some curses and charged me again. This time, I side stepped his punch, and tripped him. "Don't let your anger take over. Be calm, like the majestic butterfly."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Issei said, catching himself just before he hit the ground with his hands. He then spun himself around, and kicked at me. I grabbed his leg before he hit me, and threw him back. Again. Issei fell on his back, out of breath.

"Okay, I'm done!" I announced, smoothing my hair back into place.

"What?" He said, getting up. "I can still go!"

"Right. Says the guy who can't get it through his skull, that charging your enemy without a plan, will end in pain. For you."

"Whatever..." He said, looking away.

"In any case, it is getting pretty late, so I'm going to head on home. You should do that too."

"Yeah..."

We've been sparing for the past three hours after school, so the sun was starting to go down. I didn't want to be sparing with Issei for too long, since I wanted some time to work on summoning my 'Sacred Gear' which I've been thinking doesn't even exist, even though Issei keeps telling me it does.

"Oh, before I go. What was up with you earlier?"

"W-what do you mean?" He said with hesitation.

"At the church. You looked a bit weird."

"O-oh that? Well, um..."

"Oh!" I said, lightly hitting my right fist into my left palm. "Devils can't go near churches, is that it?"

Issei was surprised at my guess. "Yeah... Buchou told me that they are hostile territory for us devils, so..."

"Right, right. I get it." I chuckled lightly. "If you had problems with it, you could've said so, and we could've said our goodbyes before getting to the church."

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ha, goodbye Issei-san." I said. I turned around and started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow!" Issei called after me. I just waved back without looking.

* * *

It was the next morning, and I was walking to school, humming a song I knew. I was thinking about what Sacred Gear I had, and how I could unlock it... if I actually had one, which Issei continues to tell me I do.

I seriously don't know if I have one or not at this point! Nothing is working... Maybe each Sacred Gear really _does_ have a unique way to unlock its use?

As I walked down the street, I saw Issei slowly walking forward, his head down. ' _What is up with him today?_ ' I asked myself in my head. Making up my mind, I hurried after him.

When I reached him, I dropped my hand on his shoulder, making him jump. "Yo Issei-san. What's wrong with you this morning?"

"O-oh... It was just Yuutsu-san... I thought it was- a-anyway, what do you mean?" He said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Okay. What happened yesterday?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I guess I can't hide it from you. This is what had happened..."

And so, Issei told me what had happened. How he learned about the Evil Pieces, which was based off of chess, how he was a Pawn, how Koneko-chan had two contracts, so he was given one, how when he arrived there, he found the contractor dead, how a crazy exorcist with white hair nearly killed him, and Asia.

"...You serious?" I asked him, shocked.

"Yeah."

"Hm... Judging from what you told me, it seems to me, as if Asia is being used. Maybe because of her powers at healing. Maybe, there is something else... I think we should go to that church." I told him.

"W-what? But Buchou told me to not go back there!"

"Then, just watch from a distance. If something happens, I'll send you a signal. Then, you contact Rias-Sempai, and get her to move out with the rest of her peerage for backup. I'm your friend, so obviously, you'd want to come to my rescue, so Rias-sempai won't be able to ignore her adorable servant's request, right?" I smiled.

"I guess your right... And who are you calling adorable?" He tried to punch me, but I jumped away from his fist, laughing.

"Now that that plan is done, let's hurry up to school."

* * *

After school was over, I quickly went home, apologizing to Issei that I couldn't spar with him that day. I had something important to do.

When I arrived home, and put down my stuff and changed clothes, I grabbed my phone.

I dialed a number, and raised the phone to my ear.

I waited for several moments, and then-

"Hello?" The voice of my Father appeared.

"Hey, Father." I said to him.

"Oh! Son, are you alright there by yourself? Do you need me to come over there?"

"Uh, no. It's good. My studies have been going well, and I've been training myself."

"Have you made some new friends? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I made one friend. No girlfriends."

"Oh... that's a shame. And here I thought my boy was growing up..."

"Shut up." I said, a bit harshly.

"Oh! My Son is growing apart from me! Such a sad old man I've become!"

"Listen, Father. I need you to send something to me."

"Hm? And what is this something? Money?"

"No. I already have enough to live on for another six months, so I don't need anymore."

"Then what do you need?"

"I want you to send the Oame's Heirloom to me."

"...Which one?" He asked, quietly.

"The sword should be enough." I replied.

"..." He sighed. "It will take a couple of weeks. I'll have to prepare the sword to be sent. (So he found out about it...)" He mumbled at the end.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the ramblings of an old man."

"Well, okay then."

"Do you still remember the lessons I taught you on how to use a sword?"

"Uh, mostly. I do know someone who is actually skilled in using a sword, so I was going to go to him and ask for his assistance."

"A very wise move. Asking an expert, is the first step to become one."

"Right, right... Oh, sorry. I'm getting another call. I'll call you back another time. Bye."

"Bye, my Son." My Father said, and I hung up the phone. I then clicked answer, and raised the phone back to my ear.

"Yo." I said.

"Yuutsu-san..." Issei said.

"Hm? What's up, you sound a bit distraught."

"Yeah... It's Asia."

"What do you mean...?"

"It's time to rescue her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I met her today in the park, after school. We went and played some games... Then, Raynare appeared, and took her. I'm going to go get her back. Kiba-san and Koneko-chan are coming with me. So you come too."

"What? The more the merrier or something? Yeah, I'll come. Just don't do anything stupid before I get there!"

"Then you should hurry up, because we're almost there!" He hung up.

Freakin' serious? So, my plan is out the window, and now I have to book it for the church? It takes ten to fifteen minutes to get there! Do I have to use my wings for this? I'm not good at flying yet... Ah, screw it! I'm flying!

I ran out the house, making sure to lock the door behind me, and let my white wings come out. I've been practicing flying for a few days now, but I haven't really progressed much with it. But with wings, I should be able to make it to the church in five minutes. Hopefully that will be fast enough before Issei decides to do something rash...

* * *

Five minutes later, and I arrived at the church. I quickly found Issei, Kiba, and Koneko waiting in front of the church, watching the entrance.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Woah, when did you get here?" Issei said, falling down from where he was squatting.

"Just now." I replied. I looked at Kiba, hoping for an explanation.

"Well, there appears to be a lot of priests inside of that church, somewhere. And they probably already know that we're here, so..." He answered.

Koneko-chan stood up and walked towards the entrance. "We'll just go in." She said.

"Right... Then, you three go in from the front. I'll go around to the back. We wouldn't want reinforcements to just come from behind, right? So, I'll circle the building, making sure that no one is keeping guard, and if they are, I'll try to deal with them."

"Got it." Issei said, running forward.

"Please be safe." Kiba said with a nod. He too, ran forward. I then started running around the church, keeping to the brush. I heard the sound of doors being kicked, and I hurried up my pace.

If there is a guard, they probably heard that, so I had to go fast.

As I ran through the forest, I saw five people up ahead, then a barrier was formed, and... I was inside the barrier. Well, looks like I can't leave. Don't exactly know how to break through barriers, and this one looks pretty strong, so the only option is to go forward!

And go forward I did.

And ran into three Fallen Angels and Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai I did.

* * *

As for Issei, Kiba, and Koneko...

When they entered the church, via kicking open the door, they ran into the crazy stray priest Issei had met. His name was Freed Sellzen.

"Oh, oh!" He yelled hysterically. "It's that Devil-chan I ran into earlier! Ohh! We'll be able to finish what we started! I'm sooo happy! Hahahaha Hahaha!" He laughed, pulling out a light sword and a gun. "You do realize that I can't let you go, or else I'd sully my record of never letting Devils go, right? But wait! This will be fun, so lets play!"

"Where is Asia-chan!" Issei demanded. And like the idiot, battle-maniac he is...

"She's behind me and down below in the secret basement! Now, come on, come on! Let's play~!"

Koneko picked up one of the pews, and threw it at the priest.

"Ohhh, scary~!" He yelled, rolling out of the way. Another one was sent sailing through the air, and he slashed it in two. "Owie!" He yelled, as a hidden third one exploded against him. "That hurt~!"

But he was just fine, he only had a few scratches.

Then Kiba came running in, and swung his sword at Freed's head. But his slash was blocked expertly. "Oh, nice attack~! You're pretty good, Devil-chan!"

"You too." Kiba replied, forcing him back.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The priest said. Then he raised his gun. "Let's blow your brains out!" He shot his gun three times, but Kiba easily dodged it by leaning back. He then kicked upwards and then a back flip, knocking the gun out of his grasp.

Kiba smiled at Freed, as he pointed his sword at him. "I think it is time I got serious." He said, and his sword turned from a dark blue, to a black.

"Oh, yeah~!?" Freed yelled, slashing his light sword at Kiba. Kiba countered the slash, and the two blades clashed together, one side trying to push the other back as the blades became interlocked together.

Then Kiba's sword started to suck in the light from the light sword, weakening it greatly. Freed quickly realized what was happening, and jumped back, but the damage to his sword was already done.

"This sword is called 'Light Bringer' and it eats light."

"What, seriously? You had a sword with an element? Not fair!"

"Sacred Gear!" Issei yelled, summoning his small red gauntlet on his left hand. Freed looked over to his left, but had to quickly get out of the way as another pew was sent flying dangerously close to him, provided by the small Koneko-chan.

When Freed looked back at where Issei was, he took a strong left punch to the face, and he was sent flying through the air. He hit the ground, face red and swollen. Blood leaked down from his mouth and his nose was broken.

Freed stood up shakily from the ground, and looked towards the three Devils who approached him. Koneko who was the furthest away, but had a pew in her hands. Kiba who was to his right, who wielded a sword that ate light. And Issei, who was closest and who had punched him in the face.

Freed made up his mind, and-

He took a ball from his jacket pocket. "Sorry, Devil-chans! I'd love to keep fighting, but I also would love to live! So, see ya!" He then threw the ball on the ground, resulting in a bright light.

When the light disappeared, he was nowhere to be seen.

The three gathered around the secret entrance to the basement, where Asia was being held.

Issei nodded, and Koneko grabbed the rim of the hatch, forcing it open.

"Let's go." Issei said, going down the stairs first. Kiba followed after him, with Koneko bringing up the rear.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Yuutsu-san?" Rias asked, surprised.

"Haha, well... I said I was going to go around the church, and make sure that the area was secured, so Issei and the others didn't have to deal with reinforcements. Seems as if you two had that covered..." I then looked at the three Fallen Angels.

I saw the one that I had first fought, then a female one who also wore a trench coat, though much smaller, and then a...

"...She's so cute..."

"What was that, Yuutsu-san?"

"Uh, nothing." I quickly replied. Rias looked at me questionably, but dropped the case.

The last Fallen Angel, was a cute~ little girl~ who wore a gothic Lolita style outfit, in the colors black and white. She had blonde hair and blue eyes... She sure was cute~ No, no, no! Yuutsu! Don't be taken in by her looks! She's a Fallen Angel, an enemy!

"But... I can't fight her! My conscious would murder me if I was to hurt a little girl!"

...It took me an entire minute to figure out that I said that out loud.

"Yuutsu-san..." Rias said, looking down, eyes closed. She was shaking. In happiness...? No, that is definitely anger. "You come over here, to help fight the Fallen Angels, and then you say you can't fight one of them, because of your... conscious?"

"Well... I was raised to be a hero, and when you envision a hero, it is someone who saves little girls, or boys... And the idea of saving a little girl is always the scene that pops up into my head when I think about a hero... You know, 'Our body is a shield for the weak. Our limbs is a sword for the weak. Our life for the weak.' And when you see a little girl, you just can't help but think, 'I have to protect her.' You know?" I tried to reason with her, but...

"Hey, you!" The loli said to me, pointing her finger at me. "I am not weak! I'm going to kill you, you bitch!"

...I feel like my heart just cracked and broken into thousands of smaller pieces... I feel like crying...

Yes... this was my weakness... Everyone had one... and mine just so happened to also be my obsession. "I love lolis... maybe it was because I wanted to be a kind of 'hero' who protected others, and that the scene of saving a little girl is always the first thing to come to mind when I envisioned what it would be like to be a 'hero'. Childish, but it definitely made be train and study even more. I even had no friends when I attended my last High school... and Junior high school.

"I think my priorities are messed up too! But I can't change it!

"Oh, I also love cute things if you wanted to know~"

"I'm going to freaking kill you!"

...Why do I keep saying these things out loud?

"Mittelt!" The only male Fallen Angel said, stopping her by grabbing her arm. "He's my prey." He said, leering at me. I felt a shiver go up my spine...

"Dohnaseek! Let me go, or I'll kill you too!"

"Shut up you brat! I promised him that I would kill him! Kalawarner! Hold Mittelt for me! This will only take five minutes..."

"Right-o." She said lazily. Dohnaseek threw Mittelt at her, and she caught her and hugged her from behind, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Damn you! I'm going to kill you all!" Mittelt struggled to escape. I almost feel bad for her...

"Your opponent is me!" Dohnaseek said, charging me, a blue spear already in his hand.

"Oh, shit!" I said, jumping out of the way as fast as I could. The front of my jacket was torn off. A tick mark appeared on my head. "That was my favorite jacket! Again!" This was the second time my jacket was cut! I'm going to kill him! His blue spear disappeared, and he readied himself for some close quarters combat.

We were close together. A punch or kick can reach him easily. I didn't have to do anything fancy. So all I had to do, was to show him why I was called the...

I punched forward with my right hand, and Doh, as I shall now call him, reached forward to grab my hand, but I stopped the punch and twisted around on my right foot, and brought my left leg up to kick him in the side of the head.

He reacted quickly and brought up his right arm to block the kick, but I quickly stopped the kick just before impact, and jumped up, spinning my body to the left, and tucked both my legs up on my chest.

His eyes widened at the maneuver, but he got over it quickly. He had a lot of experience in fighting, after all. However-

I kicked both feet forward, and just as he moved both arms to form an X over his chest, I slashed my legs down, as quickly as I could, to the ground. My legs hurt from this, but it was necessary to win.

Again, he was surprised. Yes. That is why I was called...

I jumped up again, this time, using my head as a weapon...

The Feint Master!

Just before my head collided with his chin, I grabbed his shoulders with my hand, and brought my body upward, and then head butted him in the nose. He was fast. I'll give him that. If I had kept going with hitting him in the chin, he would've blocked me. However, my fighting style was a lot more than that! He didn't guess that I was going to change the target of my attack at the very last moment, the second I noticed his hands moving to protect his chin and catch my head.

Doh stumbled backward, holding his nose. Blood had spurted out of his nose right after my head hit it, and my head had some of his blood on it. I think I might've even broken his nose...

No, it was just a little fractured. The bone cracked a little, and blood came out, but it wasn't broken. Yet.

"D-damn you! What the Hell was with those movements?" He questioned angrily.

"Haha! They call me the 'Feint Master', so of course, my entire fighting style incorporates them! I got feinting from when I learned boxing, and combined it with my kick boxing, to create an entire new style! Of course, I used other styles of fighting, karate, judo, and even street fighting, to create my style, which I called... 'Feinto Hogo-sha!' Feint Guardian." I smirked. "Can you keep up with these kicks?" I asked, and ran forward.

Doh quickly got in a battle stance, and when I reached him, I stopped, and raised my right leg to give a straight kick. Not even moving to block it, he watched my movements carefully, observing every movement I made... but, Doh-san! It is much more complicated than that! Even a simple word or two can make you ignore something really obvious!

As I kicked forward at him, I stopped quickly, and jumped to my other foot, and went low to the ground, and gave a sweeping kick at his legs, but stopped just as he started to bend his knees to jump up or away. I then twisted my body to the side, and shot my leg upwards, intending to hit him in the gut, but just as he moved to block, I stopped the kick, and his my arms to push myself up into the air and back to my feet.

I guess it's time, huh?

I then started to randomly move my legs forward and back, to the side and up, but always stopping the movements and starting another one. I started kicking forward with an upward kick with my right leg, but stopped before it was halfway to him. I hopped up and down, moving my legs forward and back, to the left and right. Sometimes I jumped upwards and did a drop kick, just to twist my body around Doh at the last second. Of course, some of these things I couldn't do when I was a human, but now that I had my powers of an Angel unlocked, I was much stronger and faster, so these movements became more tricky and doable.

And then, Doh made a mistake. He was only focusing on my legs. Of course, he tried to go on the offensive, he wasn't an idiot. He was actually pretty skilled, since he went this long without making a mistake against an enemy who keeps attacking randomly by using feints, but even then, I countered his attacks by using more feints.

When he punched at my face, I brought up my leg, as if I was going kick away his arm from the side, but at the last second, I lowered the kick underneath his arm, and kicked it upward, so his punch went over my head. Of course, I moved my head back, just in case. Feints weren't omnipotent, and my skills weren't the best, so I had to plan ahead. If I hit away an attack that was intending to hit my head, I also moved my head out of the way, just in case. You never know if they have anything up their sleeves, like me...

And now!

I raised my left leg, and kicked down at his foot, and he moved his foot back. His eyes were down at both my feet. I grinned, and punched forward with my right hand. Doh noticed at the last moment, and tried to block, but I then kicked forward and into the gut. Hard.

He coughed up some blood and spit from that attack and walked back a few steps.

Sometimes my fighting style is compared to dancing, since I either move my feet a lot, or my arms. Sometimes both. It just depends on the situation.

"Wh-what..." He panted. "You said..."

"What? I may preach about being a 'hero' and protecting the weak and all that, but I never said my fighting style was honorable. It is more tricky." I said. "I told you I was going to show you some kicks, but that was just to get you to pay more attention to my legs and feet, and less my arms and hands. And once you completely forgot I had arms, I went on the strike - that was when you just dropped your gaze down to my feet. What saved you from being punched, was your experience in battle, which alerted you to danger thanks to some sixth sense or some shit, and how you're taller than me. So, of course, you have to pay attention to the _entire_ body of someone like me, who relies more on tricks and techniques to fight, than paying attention to just one part of me." I smirked. "Of course, you _did_ kind of fell for my trap by listening to what I said, 'Can you keep up with these kicks?'"

"You... You little... BASTARD!" He yelled in anger. "Kalawarner! Mittelt! Kill him!"

"Yes!" Kalawarner said, letting go of Mittelt.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" Mittelt said, sending me a bloodthirsty glare.

Sweat dropped. Sure, I was good at tricking opponents by using feints and other methods... but I wasn't actually good at fighting multiple opponents... Plus I was already pretty tired from fighting Doh...

"Some help here, Rias-sempai? Akeno-sempai?" I called back weakly to the two Devils. Rias sighed, but motioned to Akeno.

"Ohohoho. Fufufu. This is going to be fun. My Kohai needs some help, and Buchou gave her clear... This is going to be fun." She said, creepily with a smile on her face.

She then did her transformation, and she was now wearing a shrine maiden's dress.

Lightning coursed up and down her body, and clouds of lightning appeared in the sky.

"Like Buchou says... I'll have my fun here!" A bolt of lightning shot down, and shocked Doh. A scream was heard, as he fell back, unconscious.

"Nice..." I said. Then, a thought struck me. ' _She could've easily beaten him down... and probably all three of them... Can't believe it took me almost five minutes to do what I did to him... And she just takes him down in less than five seconds..._ '

"Dohnaseek!" Kalawarner said.

"Screw him!" Mittelt said, looking at me, a scowl on her face. "Just kill that one!"

"That hurts..." I said, leaning back a little.

"I. Don't. Care!" She said, letting her wings come out and flying towards me. As she neared me, I jumped at her, and pulled back my fist.

"Ha! I know that you can't hurt me! So just be a good boy and di-" I threw my fist at her face, causing her to blink, and then grabbed the back of her clothes, between her black wings, and tossed her up and behind me. My goal was to feint with a punch, and throw her behind me, so I could deal with the other Fallen Angel! I seriously didn't want to hurt a cute little loli~ so this was the only way! Sorry! Die from a lightning bolt from Akeno-sempai! No, wait! Don't die!

Praying deep within my mind and soul, I prayed for her survival as a second lightning bolt came down, striking her.

As my feet hit the ground, Kalawarner summoned a gold colored light spear, and threw it at me. Ha, that will just miss me and-

"Oh, that hurt..." Mittelt said, from behind me.

I looked behind me. Mittelt was getting up... she was burnt all over, sure, but she was getting up... and she was behind me. If I dodged the spear, Mittelt will get hit and die since she was already greatly weakened from the bolt of lightning.

Either they were going for this, or was it just an attack made with luck? Did Kalawarner see Mittelt start to get up, so she threw her spear at me, and if I dodged, Mittelt will get hit, knowing that I wouldn't want her to get hurt, and die? That I would be a hero, and try to protect her? In which case, I gave her props, and I said-

"Fuck." I said out loud, the gold colored light spear approaching me.

 _Come on_!' I said inside of myself. Don't the main characters get some kind of boost at this point? Like, I don't know, they unlock their power or something?

Sensing nothing happening, I just smiled.

My limbs are swords. My body is a shield. I protect the weak... and for the weak, I DIE! I spread my arms to either side of me, and held my position, a smile on my face. My resolution was clear... I would sacrifice my life for the survival of a cute loli. I would use my body as a shield to protect her!

Silver light enveloped me, and a single word was shouted out in the silence.

[ **DEVOUR** ]

* * *

 **Okay, sup! Okay, some of you, might be a bit, bull shit in the fight scene between Doh-chan~ and Yuutsu-kun. However! Fanfiction. My story, not yours. Dohnaseek is stronger than him, but he wasn't used to Yuutsu's unique fighting style, and Yuutsu WAS a little faster than him, though he had less strength and endurance and fighting experience, Yuutsu did spend years perfecting his own style and learning other styles. So of course, he is strong in his own right.**

 **Right now, Yuutsu's current battling strength, is just a little less than Dohnaseek. So, if they continued to fight, he would've lost, because Dohnaseek would've been able to get used to his fighting style, much faster than Yuutsu could to his, and he can fight longer, whereas Yuutsu was already getting tired.**

 **So of course I went the easy way out, and killed him off with help from the sadistic Akeno!**

 **If you have any complaints, please let me hear them, and I might be able to improve my story! If you just want to be a Hater, then goodbye! If you spotted any errors in this chapter, please let me know! It doesn't take that long to send a PM or review, ya know?**

 **Please follow and favorite if you enjoyed, so you can see when the next update is-follow and share with others that there is this awesome story that they should read-favorite.**

 **Please help me get to my far away goal of 100 follows! It would mean a lot to me. :3**

 **Anyway, if you are still all like, Yuutsu is OP as shit, then that is hilarious...**

 **Like, if he was OP, I think he would've been able to take all three on by himself. By okay. He has no injuries so far, but that is going to change in the next chapter! I'm already thinking about the pain he will be going through :3**

 **I'm also a bit of a sadist... I think Akeno would be proud of me.**

* * *

 ***** _Unlocking his power as an Angel, Yuutsu became stronger in all counts, but his speed increased the most._


	4. Raynare End

**Yo. Reviews.**

 **GeassDragon** \- _Thank you!_

 **Frozem1 -** _One again, thank you, and here is the next chapter!_

 **Yo~! I have 24 follows and 23 favorites now, and I would like to thank all of you~ Because of this, being 1/5 of the way to my goal, I might add in an Omake~ It means extra in Japanese, and it is basically used as an anime and manga fandom term to mean 'extra or bonus'. If I do make the Omake, it will be at the bottom of this chapter. Now, let's get to the chapter~ and the end of this arc~!**

 **EDIT: (Angry as F rant, avoid if you do not want to see me rage.)**

 **WHAT THE FUCK!? Seriously, what the absolute fuck? I was working on this chapter for pretty much, thirty minutes towards the end of it, and then, for some unexplainable fucking reason, it just decides to erase itself? I went on Skype, talking to a friend, then back here, then Skype, several times, barely writing anything, and then, I opened up a new tag, and went to google, searching for a picture or two to send to him. When that was over with, I went back to this! And guess fucking what? I found it fucking erased! Like, what the absolute fuck? I didn't do anything, and yet everything just freaking disappeared! You know how much I enjoyed going ALL THE WAY BACK and writing everything all over again? True, it wasn't the entire chapter, thank GOD or else I would've fucking destroyed my shitty computer, just a small segment that may or may not have taken OVER THIRY FUCKING MINTUES TO WRITE! Seriously? Why? What did I do? Why did It just decide that, 'Hey, since fucking ZeXal isn't working on the story, let's just undo everything he did, and make it so that he can't get it back!' Fuck you, and fuck everything you stand for! I am fucking pissed right now, if you didn't notice! Sure, I can just type it all back, fucking I did that! But I feel as if the other version was much better! I wrote all of that, and some of it was difficult to write! Why did it erase? Fucking after this chapter is done and over with, I am going on a break for how ever long I fucking want to! I don't give a shit right now! I want to just take some time off, even though I have written down how the next two arcs is going to go, even though I will be introducing, spoiler fucking alert, two new characters in the third arc, who are both awesome! I don't care! I'm done! Fuck this! When this is done, I am just going to take a bath, and soak In the water for hours and hours until I pass out and possibly drown! I seriously do not care right now! FUCK!**

 **(Sorry for the rage, I wanted to blow off some steam so It doesn't affect my writing!... It didn't work. So if something becomes more gory, don't blame me, blame for this piece of shit that decided to ruin my bloody week! Yes, my week! Not even my day!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Raynare End**

We charged down the stairs, heading deeper and deeper into the church - and to where Asia-san was. Kiba was just behind me, with Koneko-chan being behind him. But... ya know... my anger is getting dangerously close to exploding. The thought of seeing Asia being used, being killed... is something that just doesn't sit right with me. I will save her. Even If I have to...

We then came to the end of the stairs, and exiting through a short corridor, I saw... Asia-san all the way across the room, chained to a cross behind her. She was only wearing her underwear! It would usually be a feast for the eyes... but right now, I could care less about that!... Ignoring the small drop of blood leaking down from my nose, I looked from left to right, before my gaze settled on who stood next to Asia-san.

First, from left to right, what I believe are exorcists that have been kicked out of the church, are standing between me and Asia-san. A large group of them, a group so large, I don't think I would be able to win.

And next to Asia-san... is my ex-girlfriend, Yuuma-san, aka, Raynare.

And then, Asia-san yelled in pain! Raynare started to laugh, as she turned around to face us.

"You are too late!" She yelled. Turning back to Asia, she grabbed something that had green aura surrounding it in front of Asia-san, and pressed it to her chest. Asia-san yelled one last time, and then her head fell down, her hair covering her now dull and listless eyes.

"I can now become the supreme Fallen Angel!" Raynare yelled at us, a manic grin on her face. "I can now pay back those who insulted me!" She laughed.

My anger boiling past my boiling point, I clicked my tongue and rushed forward. "Don't give me that crap!" As I rushed forward, my Sacred Gear materializing on my left hand, the exorcists covered in black ceremonial robes of some sort pulled out their own weapons, light swords and guns, and ran towards me.

"Demon!"

"We will destroy you!"

"Fuck off! I don't have time to deal with you!" I said, blocking a light sword with my Sacred Gear. I then pushed the guy away from me, and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying back into his own allies. Thanks to the sparing I've done with Yuutsu-san, I've definitely gotten strong enough to deal with these guys easily!

An exorcist tried to attack me from behind, but before he could completely raise his sword to bring down on me, I spun around and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground and out of the fight.

A sound like two swords hitting each other was heard, and I glanced to my right, where Kiba had blocked one of the light swords swung at me! Kiba's sword then ate the light of the exorcist's sword, and then Koneko appeared underneath him, and gave what looked like a light tackle, which threw him to the ground as if he was a twig!

"Damn you!" One of the exorcist said, and pulled out a black gun with gold on the side. He aimed it at me! But before he could fire it off, Kiba sped past him, and sliced the sword in two, and Koneko followed up the attack by kicking him in the gut!

"Kiba? Koneko-chan?" I said, eyes wide. They then started to take a side of the room - Kiba took the left and Koneko-chan the right. Understanding what they were doing, I smiled and ran forward. "Thanks, guys!" I yelled to them, ignoring the exorcists to my left and right. "Asia!" I yelled, running up the stairs that would bring me to her.

When I finished running up the stairs, I came to a stop. I walked slowly forward, looking at Asia-san with unbelieving eyes. Raynare took a step back, giving me more room next to Asia-san. "Asia..."

"This is your reward for getting this far." Raynare said and snapped her fingers.

At the same time as that, the chains on Asia-san grew loose, and she fell forward, her small, but rather big Oppai bouncing as she did so. I yelled out her name, and quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Asia, are you all right?" I asked her, but there was no response. Just as I was fearing the worse-

Asia-san stirred and her eyes slowly blinked open. "Ise-san...?" She asked with a quiet voice, looking at me with half-open eyes.

"Asia. I'm here for you." I said, with tear brimmed eyes. "Hang in there."

"Y...es." She said, and closed her eyes.

"You can have her." Raynare said easily, walking a couple of steps to stand behind me.

"Screw you!" I immediately replied. "Give back her Sacred Gear!" I demanded. I looked at her with eyes so cold, one wouldn't picture me looking at a scantily clad woman with big Oppai like Raynare with.

"Haha... Don't be ridiculous. I even lied to my superiors to carry out this plan. So why should I give it back, just because an idiot like you says so? But you know... Dying together with her, is not so bad, is it?" She said with a sadistic look.

Kiba yelled something at me, about being at a disadvantage, but I ignored him. Wouldn't be the first time. "You were my first girlfriend..." I instead said to Raynare.

"Mhm, yeah... I was amazed you were so innocent! It was so fun teasing a guy who's inexperienced with girls."

"I was going to cherish our relationship!" I said with a harder tone.

"You became so caring when I looked even slightly troubled~. But that was all only a pretense~! To see your silly face when confused and at your wits' end~!" She said, with Yuuma-chan's voice.

"Yuuma-chan, I really loved you, and I carefully planned out our first date." I said, my voice rough as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I closed them, to keep the tears sealed within me. I let this trauma, of having a girlfriend, my first girlfriend, kill me, and act as if I meant nothing to her, build up. "I was determined to make it a fantastic one." This trauma... of having a beautiful girlfriend, one that all your two friends was jealous with, killing you, and not caring about the feelings you felt...

"Hahaha! Oh, yeah. Nothing could've gone wrong with that date." She said, giving me a sideways look. "But that also made it freaking boring." She said, looking at me with a pained look, as if saying, 'If only it was a little less perfect, it could've been amazing and your death would've been funny.'

"Yuuma-chan." I said, one last time, opening my eyes, revealing tears inside of it. This trauma... it will never be forgotten. To be killed by your first girlfriend... your first love... It will never be forgotten.

"'Yuuma.' That was the name I chose to kill you, because I planned to kill you at dusk. That's pretty cool, right? But, you survived and made this blonde your girlfriend immediately afterward. That's really mean, Issei-kun~! Did you take her on a boring as Hell date too~? Oh, it might have been interesting for a country bumpkin like her~. I don't know, maybe she was like: 'I've never had so much fun in my life!' Ahahahahahahaha-"

"RAYNARE!" I yelled, interrupting her as loud as I could.

"DON'T JUST SAY MY NAME SO CASUALLY, YOU BRAT! You're defiling it!" She produced a purple light spear, and aimed it at my back.

' _She's the one acting like a Demon, even though I'm the one supposed to be a Devil!_ '

As Raynare stabbed the light spear at me, I jumped out of the way, Asia-san in my arms. Raynare's spear stabbed into the ground, harmlessly. I jumped all the way down the many stairs, and when my feet touched the rug, I began to run.

As an exorcist attacked me from my right, Kiba appeared and blocked the strike. The same happened on my left, only with Koneko-chan.

"Kiba? Koneko-chan?" I said, stopping.

"Hyoudou-kun! Run!" Kiba yelled at me, sword in hand. "Koneko-chan and I will hold them back! Go! We'll handle this!"

"Hurry up and run." Koneko-chan said in her usual voice, but if one listened closely, you'll hear a lot of emotion put into those four words.

"...Right!" I said, and turned back and ran. They were strong. They will survive this. I know they will, so I will just believe and run! "Kiba, Koneko-chan, start calling me 'Issei' once you're back! Promise me!" I yelled back to them, giving them a promise they can't refuse. I then ran up the stairs, not even letting them answer.

I ran and ran and ran some more. Asia-san was in my arms, and tears ran down my face.

* * *

 _My limbs are swords. My body is a shield. I protect the weak... and for the weak, I DIE! I spread my arms to either side of me, and held my position, a smile on my face. My resolution was clear... I would sacrifice my life for the survival of a cute loli. I would use my body as a shield to protect her!_

 _Silver light enveloped me, and a single word was shouted out in the silence._

 _[ **DEVOUR!** ]_

I opened my eyes, to find that nothing had happened. I wasn't in pain, and I wasn't spewing out blood, and this certainly wasn't Heaven. I looked around me, from Kalawarner, the one who threw the spear, who stood in front of me, several meters away, to my right, where Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai were, and then behind me to where Mittelt was struggling to get up, covered in all her burns. There was one similar correlation: They looked at me in surprise.

I then looked down at myself, checking for whatever they were surprised at, and was surprised at what I saw.

"Sacred... Gear." I barely breathed out.

It was light blue, reflective-type armor, that covered my body, protecting my back and chest, down to my hips, and around my shoulders and down my arms. Small silver protrustions shot out of my shoulder and ran down my arms. The sides of the armor was silver-colored, and the cuffs of the armor was a black silver which twirled around the arms, from the elbow and down to the wrist where it stopped with what looked like an X. A clear, light silver jewel, the size of a tennis ball, rested in the middle of the armor on my chest, and was surrounded by black silver, which was arranged in a complicated pattern that connected up to my shoulders.

"What is... this armor? Is this my... Sacred Gear?" I said to myself, raising my hands to look at the armor which ended at my wrists. I moved the hands around and looked at the back of my hand. And back around... Twisting my hands back and forth, looking up my arm, and down at my sides.

Armor. I guess... the only thing I can say... is that it fits me.

Smiling, I looked up at Kalawarner. Then my armor changed.

The previous black silver that ran across my armor, from the front, and on the sides, and on my arms, started to change color... it turned to red!

I also felt as if my temperature shot up, but maybe that was just me... But I really do feel as if it was hotter all of a sudden!

"What... is that?" Kalawarner asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know, but... I like it!" I declared and looked up at Kalawarner, making fists. I smiled and then- "Here I come!" I shot forward faster than I thought possible for me!

3...

"Wh-what!? Stay back!" Kalawarner yelled, panicking. She then summoned another light spear and tossed it at me.

2...

For some reason, I felt like taking it was a good idea...

1...!

And so, I let it hit me!

[ **Devour!** ] My armor yelled, 'devouring' the light spear! My eyes widened at this, but I continued on, nevertheless! Kalawarner was shocked.

The red that had appeared on my armor, that replaced the black silver, start to turn to a brighter red! Looking down at my armor, as I ran, I noticed steam coming from the red! Wait, did this mean...?

Kalawarner made another spear and threw it at me, but this time, I felt as if I should dodge it! And I did dodge it! But I made sure that a little bit of the spear would hit my armor at the shoulder... and the result...

"Argh!" I yelled out, clasping my shoulder. That hurt! A lot more than expected! The part of the armor that was grazed by the spear crumbled away! What the-

But never mind that! I can think about it later! I was right in front of her now!

Clasping my right hand even tighter, I felt a surge of power run through my body, and-

A gold flame appeared around both my hands, from right before my wrist, to the tips of my fingers and then some! With this-!

I gritted my teeth, and punched at Kalawarner, who shrieked and tried to move away from my right fist, but-

Instead of hitting her with my right, I changed to hitting her with my left! My left fist made direct contact on her face, and she was flung down to the ground, resulting in a small crater being made, and her body being bounced back up into the air and rolling away midair!

Damn that looked like it hurt, but I wasn't done! Just as her body started falling back down to the Earth, I rushed forward, I punched down into her gut, since her stomach was facing up at the sky!

Blood spurted out of her mouth, and she went down making an even larger crater! And she was... unconscious!

But now... I was really tired. But If I had this armor understood with what I barely saw, then it is some kind of armor that absorbs attack, and uses what it absorbs to deal even greater damage! An offensive-defensive armor! It was much like spiked-armor, armor that stabs back as you attack it!

I turned around and walked towards Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai. "So?" I asked them. "Do you know what this Sacred Gear is?" I asked the two of them.

They looked at each other, and then Rias-sempai turned back to me with a smile. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do know what it is."

"Really? Then you'll tell me?" I asked.

"Ye-"

"Oh, wait! But first, we have to make sure Asia-san is okay, right?" Without waiting for an answer, I ran away from the two, and towards the church. Akeno-sempai had taken down the barrier as soon as Kalawarner was defeated, either consciously or subconsciously. My Sacred Gear disappeared in silvery light as I ran.

"W-wait!" Rias-sempai called out to me. "What about the other Fallen Angel?"

I gave Mittelt a glance, before I answered. "She seems to tired and hurt to fight that well, so you can just leave her alone."

"Okay..." Rias-sempai said, frowning.

I ran to the church and entered, and what I saw was Issei-san placing down Asia-san.

* * *

"Asia, hang in there!" Issei-san said. I quickly ran through the church, to where he was crouched. "You'll be free once we get out of here!" He continued.

At that point, I made it at his side. Issei barely glanced at me, before he turned back to Asia-san.

"Asia-san, you'll be okay soon." I said with worry in my voice.

"It wasn't for long, but I'm so happy I was able to make a friend." Asia-san said through tears.

"What are you saying? There are so many more places I want to show you! Karaoke bars, amusement parks, bowling alleys, Yuutsu-san's house... We'll also get more Racchu-kuns!"

"Okay, one... why my house? You've never even been there... second, what is a Racchu-kun?"

Issei-san gave me a look that said 'shut up' and I quietly shut up.

"And that's not all. You know, things like... yeah! Right, I should introduce you to the rest of my friends as well. Matsuda and Motohama. They're a bit perverted, but they're really nice guys. I'm sure they'll be your friends, Asia!" Tears fell down Issei's face like a waterfall. "And we'll have a huge party! A ridiculously huge one!"

"If I had been born here and had gone to school with you, it would've been so wonderful..."

"Let's go... No, you _are_ coming." Issei said. "I'll take you."

Asia-san raised her hand and placed it on Issei's face. "You're crying for me. I couldn't ask for more... Thank you." Her eyes closed... and her hand fell down from Issei's face.

If music had been playing, it would've stopped when that had happened, before it continued moments later.

"Asia-san?" I said, blinking. Was she... "Is she..." I started to ask, but stopped. What could I say, in front of Issei-san? His goal was to save her. He was close to achieving it... but just when it looked like he would save her, her hope was snatched from her. Asia-san died...

"Why?" Issei-san asked. "Why did you have to die? You were a kind girl that'd cure anyone who was injured, even demons! Hey, God, I know you're there!" Issei yelled out, holding Asia-san. "Don't take her! Please, I beg you! She didn't do anything! She just wanted some friends! Won't you listen because I'm a demon!? Does her life mean nothing because she became friends with a demon!? Please, God!"

"God!" I yelled out too. "If you won't bring her back for a Devil, then bring her back for me! I'm an Angel right? Though I haven't known her for too long, my friend here doesn't want her to go, and neither do I. So please... do this for me as well!"

"Haha..." a voice laughed from out of nowhere. "A Devil, repenting in a church? And an Angel, wanting to help a Devil? That's one nasty joke."

Issei's eyes went wide, and the two of us, looked to our right, at where _she_ appeared. Raynare.

"Raynare!" We yelled at the same time.

"Look," she said, pointing at her left arm, where there was a cut. "The knight boy did this to me on the way here."

My eyes went wide. "Where are Kiba-san and Koneko-chan?" I asked her. Issei-san nodded at my words.

"Isn't this wonderful?" She said, a green light enveloping her hand. "It can heal everything." The cut quickly faded from her skin. "It's a wonderful ability for us Fallen Angels since we no longer have divine protection. This firmly secures my status as a Fallen Angel. Ah~ I can assist the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama!"

"Like I'd care." Issei-san said with a dark voice. "She never discriminated between Fallen Angels and Devils."

"This is the destiny of the chosen ones: those endowed with a Sacred Gear." She said.

"Well, fuck that destiny!" I interrupted. "A destiny where you only die? Who would want that? That is no destiny."

"Right!" Issei-san agreed. "She could've lived in a peaceful life!"

"No she couldn't. Sacred Gears are too much for a human to handle. No matter how wonderful they are, unusual powers are bound to be feared and their wielders shunned."

The words that Asia said to Issei ran through his mind once more.

' _I was branded a heretic because I had the power to even heal Devils._ '

' _I don't have any friends, you see._ '

"That's simply the way it is. That's just how humans are. Even with such a wonderful power!"

"But I... I'm Asia's friend! I tried to protect her as a friend!"

"BUT SHE DIED! Ahahahahaha! That girl's dead! What you _tried_ is irrelevant. You failed to protect her back then and now as well!" She finished by pointing at Issei-san with a menacing look.

"I know." Issei said, looking down. He made a fist. "That's why I can't forgive either of us. I CAN'T FORGIVE ANY OF IT! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE ASIA BACK!"

[ **Dragon Boost!** ] Issei's Sacred Gear appeared on his left arm, and a green light flashed in its jewel, while a red power flowed around him. Issei leaped forward, and punched at Raynare, but she easily evaded the powered up attack.

"Like I said, twice nothing is still nothing."

[ **Boost!** ] Issei charged forward again, but Raynare dodged again.

"Eh, you may have gotten stronger with that."

Raynare flew up a few meters, and produced two purple light spears. She threw the two of them at Issei, but...

[ **Devour!** ] I got in the way, activating my own Sacred Gear. The two light spears were quickly absorbed and I felt power flow through me! The dark silver marks on my Sacred Gear turned red and steam started coming off it!

"Yuutsu-san..." Issei said, looking at me from behind.

"Don't worry Issei-san. I'm here too. With my Sacred Gear, we can beat her." I turned my head and sent him a smile. "Now, let's go beat the shit out her!"

"Got it!"

The two of us, stood side by side, and faced Raynare.

"Hey God..?" Issei started, but shook his head. "No, if I'm a Devil, it'd have to be a Maou... Please... give me the strength...

 **TO PUNCH THIS BITCH**!"

* * *

I ran forward, a purple flame appearing around my hands. I leaped at Raynare, but she flapped her wings and dodged my punch. Thinking quickly, I had my wings shoot out of my back, and my halo appeared above my head. I flapped them and followed after Raynare. I may not have been as skilled as flying as her, but if it would help me punch her to Issei, then I'll fly regardless!

"Damn Angel!" She yelled, summoning a light spear. My eyes, focused on the spear, I reached forward, as if I was trying to take it from her grasp, though she was too far away.

Then, a white light appeared right in front of my put stretched hand.

"What?" Raynare shouted.

A white light spear formed in front of my hand, and I grasped it. Flapping my wings, I came closer to Raynare, and slashed my spear at her. She quickly blocked it with her own.

"Seeing it happen so much... Made me a bit jealous that so many _Fallen_ Angels could do it, so I just merely copied you to the best of my ability! Seems as if I used up some of the power I took from those two spears you threw at Issei earlier to do it, so am I still not strong enough to do it without some extra power...?"

Like I said, some of the red vanished from my armor. Calculating the amount of red, and the amount I had after I 'devoured' the two light spears from earlier, I'd say I was at 50% left. So, if one light spear was 50% my capacity, then I can 'devour' one more without taking damage. A second one, judging from earlier, would just hurt me, so I'll purposely get hit, and then strike before she uses another!

Raynare spun her light spear around a few times, and then stabbed it at me. However, instead of dodging, I let the spear hit me in the chest, but-

[ **Devour!** ] The spear was completely devoured!

"What the-?" Raynare shouted, surprised.

"Take this!" I shouted, and stabbed my white light spear into her shoulder, causing her to yell in pain. I then flapped my wings, making me flip around, and I kicked Raynare in the face, knocking her down to the ground and exploding against some pews.

"RAYNARE!" Issei yelled closing the distance between the two immediately. "This is my punch for you! So take it with gratification!"

[ **Explode!** ]

Issei's Sacred Gear changed! Claws appeared on it, and it grew in size! Plus, it looks stronger! Probably!

"What? How can this be? That is just a mere Twice Critical! Just a weak-"

Issei punched the still stunned Raynare, blasting her up into the air and out of the church, through one of the glass panes. She screamed in pain all the way outside.

"Serves you right!" Issei yelled at her. After that, Kiba-san appeared out of nowhere.

"Congratulations, Issei-kun!" Kiba-san said.

"You're so late handsome prince." Issei said, putting his hands on his knees.

"Buchou ordered me to not get in your way." Kiba-san said.

"She did?" Issei confirmed.

"I did." Rias-sempai said from the wall. Looking over by the doors of the church, Rias-sempai was leaning against the wall. "I knew you could defeat her - especially since Yuutsu-san was going to help you."

"Thank you." I said, flying down and landing next to Issei-san.

"I was done with my business, so I teleported to the basement here. Once there, I saw Yuuto and Koneko fighting a whole bunch of priests." She glanced at me as she said that, and gave me a smile.

"We wouldn't have made it without her." Kiba-san responded.

"Damn, I shouldn't have worried about you." Issei-san said.

"Buchou. I brought her." Koneko-chan said, opening the door to the church and dragging Raynare on the ground after her.

"Nice to meet you Fallen Angel, Raynare." Rias sempai said. Raynare struggled to look up at her. Rias-sempai was towering over her. "My name is Rias Gremory, heiress apparent of the Gremory family."

"So, you're the girl from the Gremory family!" Raynare yelled, surprised.

"Nice to meet you, though it won't be long." She said with a smile. "Also..." She dropped two black feathers down in front of Raynare."Two of your friends has been blasted away. Though the other one is just majorly injured, but still alive, thanks to the kindness of a certain blonde."

I gave a small wave from where I was standing. "Hello." I said.

"Wh-what?" Raynare said, at a loss for words.

"Did you know?" Kiba-san said from beside me and Issei-san. "Buchou is known as 'Crimson-haired Ruin Princess', or 'Princess of Destruction'."

"Destruction? I never knew I was serving a master like that!" Issei-san said with a smile.

Destruction? Did she use that on the other two Fallen Angels? Of course, I didn't see it, but I can only guess she did when I left...

"Gremory Girl, how dare you..." Raynare said, gritting her teeth together in rage.

"When the man who is called Doh-chan by Yuutsu-san attacked Issei and Yuutsu-san, I figured there were Fallen Angels in this town, and I knew you were scheming something. We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused us trouble, but..."

"Buchou, was this for me and to a lesser extent, Yuutsu-san?" Issei-san asked, stepping forward.

Rias-sempai turned around and looked at Issei-san. Her eyes were drawn to his transformed Sacred Gear. "Issei- that Sacred Gear!" She said in surprise, eyes wide.

"I don't know when, but its shape changed."

"A Red Dragon... Oh, I get it now." She turned towards Raynare. "Fallen Angel, Raynare, this kid's, Hyoudou Issei's, Sacred Gear is not a mere Twice Critical. Known to double its holder's power every ten seconds; allowing any who possess it to surpass even the Devil or God in power temporarily... It is one of the fourteen Longinus: _the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon_ , [ **Boosted Gear** ]."

"WHAT!?" Raynare shouted, eyes wide. Her teeth were pressed together so hard, that they even made a couple of cracking sounds.

"And, Yuutsu-san..." Rias-sempai said, indicating me with her hand. Raynare's gaze shot to my Sacred Gear - an armor-type that matches me perfectly. "A Silver Dragon. Known to Devour Magic based on the power of the wielder, meaning, that if the user becomes strong enough, Magic will not affect him in the slightest... It is another one of the Fourteen Longinus: _the Armor of the King of Silver Dragon_ , [ **Devoured Eclipse** ]."

"Wh-what!?" Raynare said, surprised. She had tried to kill two Longinus users and now she was going to die. If she knew that they held a Longinus each, then she would've tried to recruit them to her side. But now... She was going to-

"Now, be gone Fallen Angel." Rias-sempai said.

"Issei-kun! Help me!" Raynare said. In a second, her voice had changed back to what I think was Yuuma-chan's voice, and her clothes changed to the clothes I think she wore on her date with Issei-san. Tears appeared in her eyes, and her voice was gentle and full of worry. "I said mean things, but I had no choice! It was my duty as a Fallen Angel!"

"Yuuma-chan?" Issei-san said, eyes wide, and body tense.

"Look, I still have this! It's proof of what I said! You remember this, right? You bought it for me." She held up her hand, and on it, was the gift that Issei-san bought for her - a bracelet.

"W-why do you still have that?"

"I just couldn't throw it away, because I..." Issei-san walked towards her, eyes hidden by darkness. When he stopped, the darkness was removed from his eyes, revealing tears. "Save me, Issei-kun!"

"You are so..." He closed his eyes.

"Well... Whatever you want to do, is fine by me. I'm going to go now. See you later, Issei-san." I gave a small wave to Issei-san. he didn't look back at me, but I did see a small nod from him.

I turned around, and started walking out of the church.

"Buchou, please." I heard Issei say from behind me. The sound of him turning around and walking away, and Rias-sempai walking forward was heard.

Raynare gasped and she moved back in fright. "Don't try to seduce my adorable servant." Rias-sempai said. "Get out of my sight."

"AHAAAAAAAAAA-" An explosion was heard, and black feathers was sent flying. Raynare was no more. She was completely destroyed; the only thing left of her was the feathers from her wings.

Of course, I didn't see her die; I only heard her scream. However, as I left the church doors, a small black feather fell in front of my face.

* * *

I walked through the dark forest, hands in my jacket pockets. A small 'item' was held in my right hand. As I was walking, I came across the area I had fought the three Fallen Angels in.

It was... covered in black feathers and... Akeno-sempai was brushing it away with a broom. She had a creepy smile and she was humming a very creepy song.

I gave a wide berth to Akeno-sempai, and walked as fast and as quietly as I could... but somehow, she heard me, and turned to look at me. She sent me a creepy smile and shivers went up my spine. She pointed behind her with her thumb. I gave her a nervous smile and a wave. I quickened my pace.

Sadist Akeno-sempai is scary~

After a couple more minutes of walking in the dark, and when I peered ahead, I saw what I was looking for. There was a very hard to see patch of blood on the side of a tree, as if someone who was bleeding leaned against it sometime ago.

Looking down at the grass, I noticed blood stains heading in that direction, so I followed it. It was hard to do. After all, I didn't have night vision like Issei-san who was a Devil.

After another minute or two of walking, I saw a girl who was breathing pretty badly, leaning against a tree as if she was in pain.

"Hey." I said from behind her, several meters away.

"W-wh-what!? Do-don't startle me like that, I'll freakin' kill you!" She said, jumping slightly and nearly falling down to the ground.

"Haha. I like your adorable voice more. You should really use it more often." Her face flushed a light color at my compliment.

"Sh-shut up!" She said, causing me to laugh more.

"Anyway... Tell me. Do you know who told Raynare to do what she did?"

"H-huh? If I remember correctly, I think it was Azazel-sama who gave her this mission by message..." She put a trembling finger to her lower lip and thought about it. Looks as if she was still in pain, even if she was trying to hide it.

"Okay. Then you go back to Azazel and you give him a message from me. 'If you send another Fallen Angel here to upset our lives, whether it be mine, Issei-san's, or anyone else's, then he will be answering to me! Oame Yuutsu.' Got it?"

"G-got it." She said, face slightly red.

"Good. Now, you should really and go before you collapse or something..."

"I-I don't need your help!" She said, turning away from me. "N-now leave me alone or I'll seriously kill you!"

"Haha! As I thought: Your voice and face is just so adorable! Why do you hide who you really are behind such a dark, and murderous persona?" She didn't answer me, and instead, walked away. "...Maybe you were abandoned, and so you learned the harsh reality of the world, huh?" I said out loud, but only I could hear it. I looked up at the midnight sky, and tried to think back to my Mother. But even after several seconds of thinking, a face, nor name, came to me.

"Or maybe, you weren't abandoned, but forced away..." I muttered, turning around and walking away.

* * *

 **Finally done! Agh, I hate this so much! Wasted so much time getting what I written, back, and I got yelled at lot as well! Freakin' hate today... Anyway, I'm done with this shit, here is your fucking Omake!**

 **The Omake was decided by me, to be an opening of this first arc. It is also a big foreshadowing kind of thing, because I wanted the first Omake, if their is going to be more, to be a bit... special, I don't know.**

 **So, the song I chose to do, is called, "Birth" and it is not mine. It was used in the anime Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi as its opening theme. I looked at the full version and chose a couple of lines and will be using them for the Omake. I hope you fucking enjoy. Still pissed as fucked, btw. Sorry for my behavior. Also sorry if I misspell any of the Japanese words used for the opening. I wrote small on the page I wrote the lyrics for it, so it is a bit hard to tell some letters.**

* * *

( _Please, my God. Tell me what should I do._ )

Shows Yuutsu standing next to Issei from the side, back to back, Yuutsu's Angel wings and halo, and Issei's Devil wings are shown, darkness covered their lower abdomen and below, and from above, it showed their bare body. Light spirals around them, and explodes above their heads, turning the screen to white.

( _Dareka ga sashinobeta te o furihodoite susumu "Jiyuu na fujiyuu" habikoru basho de / Brushing away a hand that reached out to me, I'm moving along through this place where everybody is "free to be unfree"._ )

A hand is reached forward, but is slapped away. Silver flames appear, and Yuutsu appears from it and the flames disappear into a black screen. Yuutsu disappears with it. A still-shot, each of the characters coming by and replacing the last - Issei with thumbs up and one eye closed, then Rias with a confidant smile and hands on her hips, Akeno with a sadistic smile, Kiba with a charming smile, Koneko with her usual look, and Asia waving with her eyes closed. Then, in a flash of white, The Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt appear, then black.

( _Nanika ni owareru you ni ikiisogu mainichi shinjitsuzuketa shinjitsu mo wakarunoku naru / Bright and early for the daily races, as if somebody is chasing me, I'm starting to question - what I've always believed to be reality._ )

Yuutsu wakes up on a grassy field, he sits up, and his wings and halo appear. A tear drop falls down his face, and the screen follows it, changing into a dark blue backdrop. The tear hits the ground, and a ripple is formed.

( _Nani ga hontou no shiawase na ndarou sono kotae o shiru mono nado koko niwainai / How do I achieve true happiness? But the one who can answer that is not here -_ )

Yuutsu grasps his head upward - Issei grasps his head downward - Asia appears and smiles, and then it shows her chained to a cross and eyes closed. Yuutsu appears and silver radiates. Issei appears and red radiates.

( _Where is my God?_ )

Split-screen, on the left, Yuutsu summons his Sacred Gear, _Devoured Eclipse_ , on the right, Issei summons his Sacred Gear, _Boosted Gear_.

( _Zetsubou ni irodorate nigotta hitomi ni wa motsu beki shihyou wa miataranakute / Disoriented by despair, these cloudy eyes can't see where the signs are pointing to._ )

Yuutsu falls down, into the abyss, and his Sacred Gear crumbles away. Behind him, images of Issei, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia appear, with his Father being the last image and it fades away with the screen turning white.

( _Dareka ni shiirareru you ni wasureteyuku kioku jibun no sugata kaerimiru koto sae nakute / All my memories are fading, as if somebody is forcing me to forget. I can't even look back at - what has become of me since._ )

Shows Yuutsu practicing with a bamboo sword, with his Father watching on. The edges are being burnt away. Shows Yuutsu practicing punching then shows the last attack he made to his Father in their last spar - the image burns away and shows Yuutsu looking forward with tears on his face, and behind him is another Yuutsu, who is walking away and fading into dark silver fire of ruin.

( _Nani ga sukueru? Subete yuruseru? Mijuku to seijuka no naka de ugomeku omoi / What can save me? Is everything permitted? This rumbling feeling stands between inadequate and complete._ )

Yuutsu yells in pain - Issei cries and yells - Asia appears with lifeless eyes - a red western dragon appears, roaring upwards with red fire around him, then a silver serpentine dragon stretches up into the night and devours the moon, leaving silver sparkles in its wake. Then, red and silver swirls around and-

( _Only survive._ )

A split screen of - Yuutsu's left eye that shows determination and calmness and Issei's right eye that shows determination, anger, and tears.

( _Arehateta Yuma ga nemuru daichi de shinda you ni ikiru nante boku ni wa dekinakute / My desolate dreams are lying deep underground but I can't keep living like a dead person anymore._ )

Yuutsu appears sleeping on still water - visions of the "past" appears beneath him in the water, of girls who different cultures, powers, and types - then his eyes open and he shoots up, and disappears in silver light.

( _Umarekaware ima hikari o hieshi / So now I must reborn and hold the light._ )

Yuutsu reaches forward in a black background, with silver tendrils of light trailing behind him, and grasps a shining light - wings and a halo appear and background turns white.

( _Saigo no kibou soshite kiseki mou ichido sekai ni kagayaki o hanate / As the one final hope and thus, the miracle once again, to this world, let there be light!_ )

Yuutsu stands still, with his Sacred Gear activated. He punches forward and everything shatters. Issei runs forward,, through the shattered glass, his Sacred Gear activated. He punches forward, and hits Raynare into the face, shattering her into millions of pieces of if she was a mirror.

( _I swear, I can't lose my place. To be my precious world._ )

Yuutsu appears, Sacred Gear on with Angel wings and halo. The camera spins from his back to his front and fades. Replaces with Issei, Sacred Gear on with Devil wings at his side. The camera spins from his front to his back and fades to white.

( _Here we go, believe in myself. Now, it's time to_ **BIRTH**.)

Shows Yuutsu, Issei, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and Asia in front of the Kuoh Academy School gate - zooms back and reveals that it is a photograph tapes to a burnt, white wall with cracks at the bottom and top, revealing nine different shadows looking at it. Above the photograph, is a hand carved lettering of "ORG".

* * *

 **And there you have it. A lot of it is a foreshadow of some sort. Some are more obvious than others. I can tell you right now, that not everything is going to be great - as in, the story is going to get dark (obviously). I'd love to hear how you all interpret the Omake from beginning to end. What you think is a foreshadow, and what is just a simple thing to throw you off the trail. XD**

 **If you want to see more, then please let me know. I'll think about adding in a 'song' at the end of each arc, as an Omake, as well as other Omake for other chapters.**

 **Favorite and follow if you enjoyed, and all that! Good bye! Ciao! Hope my anger blows away and I can continue this story anger free!**

 **P.S. If something seems wrong with this chapter, please let me know. I probably messed something up because of my anger.**


	5. Familiar of the Pet Forest!

**Yo! Let's cut to the chase and let's see what these ridiculous reviews want to say to me this time!**

 **Fraxures -** _Thank you! Just for you, here is the next chapter! I totally made it just for you!_

 **Frozem1 -** _Okay, you make a really good point! So, let me actually do this...  
_ **I loved the chapter! the part of the Omake I was confused in part, the part that he has visions of "Past" appearing several girls of different cultures and powers, gave me to understand that he was seeing the memories of his previous reincarnation, since so I know he did not know anything about power (is on the existence of the supernatural) ... until recently and has a part in the future it will become a god ... then it means that the reincarnation of a god or a reincarnation of a child of god? Please answer me! great chapter! looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **ps: using google translator to comment!**

 **ps2: serious for a moment I thought Yuutsu was the reincarnation of the biblical God (I thought that because of him being an angel and because the Omake that appears those visions of the "past" that he sees several girls of different cultures and powers) ... more if I'd be very happy since there is almost no fanfic with the biblical god! or his reincarnation! and all that had never been completed, were incomplete! more so much so please answer my comment!**

 _There is his review! So read it carefully guys and girls! Anyway, let's start with the top! First off, thank you for loving the chapter, it makes me feel better, even though I totally raged at it for erasing part of it! The "past" of several girls of different cultures and powers, could be memories of a previous reincarnation, but it could also be "future" since "past" has quotation marks, so you know something is up with that. It is one of the two, and it can only be revealed in the future! You may be right, or wrong... or it could be both! A past and future! Reincarnation of a God/child of a God is pretty close to the truth, but no dice! This is my answer! And here is the next chapter!_

 _Now the next - using google translator to comment, huh? Sounds legit. Must be why your grammar is the most horrible I've ever seen! Lol jk, it is pretty clean, some mistakes, here and there - damn you google translator! Then again, I'm typing this and I know the English language since I was born, and I still make mistakes... Let's stop talking about that._

 _Serious? Okay, let me put on my serious face! :3 You like meh serious face? Reincarnation of the biblical God? What? How can it be-! Well, good job! Anyway, I'll just leave that unanswered and let it be possibly debated in the reviews and in your brains. Again past, could be future, but could also be past as you said, and all that. Well, I did just gave you an answer of some kind, and only you can figure it out! Possibly! I mean, if someone else wants to make some guesses? Anyway, your pretty close to the perfect picture, the real meaning of the story. Probably. I don't really know anymore. Meanings are different for everyone. Such as, seeing "past" may make you think of a different kind of "past" like a past reincarnation, or a "past" that is really the "future" or perhaps even both?_

 **Well, now that that is done and over with, let me say, thank you for all the continued support! I now have 37 follows so that is just amazing! Thank all of you so much for following this story! :3 And sorry this chapter took so long to do, I've been busy with EOC testing at school.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Familiar of the Pet Forest!?**

"Ah, Mittelt. How was your trip to Kuoh Academy?" The one, the only, Azazel-sama said, as he fiddled with some trinket or other.

"Oh, you know! It was so much fun~! Just incredibly shitty!" Mittelt snapped, stomping her foot on the ground for good measure.

"Oh yeah. Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner died, right?" Mittelt looked surprised, but before she can continue, Azazel held up a hand. "It is pretty sad to see some Fallen Angels die, but this is reality. People die. Nobody can live forever..." He sighed. Though he said nobody lives forever, there are actually beings that have been alive since the beginning of time.

"..." Mittelt was silently pouting, but then her face lit up as if she was remembering something. "That reminds me~! There was this guy, who said his name was Oame Yuutsu I think... he told me to give you a message~!"

"Okay, then let me hear it." Azazel looked down at the trinket he held, and began twisting it around, as if searching for something on it.

"Right, well... I actually kind of forgot it! Teehee~!" She lightly hit her head, while sticking out her tongue.

Azazel sighed again. "Sometimes I wonder why I send you out to bring messages back to me... you always forget them in the end."

"T-that's not true!" She pouted, crossing her arms and looking away while pouting.

"Oh? Then name one time you actually remembered a message."

"Uh, um... Shut up you shitty geezer!" She yelled. Azazel laughed. "That Yuutsu though... he looked pretty weak, but he was actually pretty strong..."

"Hm? How so?" Just as Mittelt opened her mouth to respond- "Was it because he was an Angel? Or was it his Sacred Gear? Both?"

"How do you-"

"I have to keep some form of mystery about myself, after all. I know a lot more than you think I do." He replied, holding up his right hand, with two fingers extended in a V shape.

"Mhm- Shut up!" He snapped, spinning around. After a few seconds, she sighed. "He was able to hold his own against Dohnaseek without tiring, and then he easily defeated Kala-chan with his Sacred Gear. What is it anyway? It was all like 'devour' and her light spear disappeared!"

"Ah, yes. You know about the fourteen Longinus, right?"

"Of course I do!... I remember most of them!... Okay some."

"..." Azazel was quiet, and then he sighed. "You said it 'devoured' Kalawarner's light spear, correct?"

"Yup."

"Then the Longinus he possesses is [ **Devoured Eclipse** ]. Like the [ **Boosted Gear** ] and the [ **Divine Dividing** ], it has a Dragon's soul in it."

"Ooh, then that means it is pretty powerful, right?" Azazel nodded. "Then, how come I didn't know about it?"

"Maybe it was because you keep forgetting things that don't interest you..." he mumbled.

"What?" Mittelt asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing. [ **Devoured Eclipse** ], huh? It is said that the Dragon of this Sacred Gear was one of the Dragon Kings."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and not just any Dragon King. It was a Dragon King that could've been a Heavenly Dragon."

"Are you serious?" She said with surprise.

"Oh, yes I am!" Azazel chuckled. "But, then it had started to go on a rampage. This was way before the last war between the three factions, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels."

"Why did it went on a rampage?"

"Nobody knows. But, I do know why it wanted power."

"Why?"

"The dragon apparently wanted to devour the moon. Its size grew as its power grew. Eventually, if it just waited another hundred or three years, it could've been long enough to devour the moon."

"Seriously~?"

"Yeah. It lived in the deepest oceans apparently. I, personally, met the dragon a couple of years before it went on its big rampage. That was when I learned about how it wanted to devour the moon. Though, it never told me why..." He scratched his chin, as if by doing so, he'd remember what he wasn't told.

"And then when it went on its rampage, he was sealed?"

"Of course! Even the God from the Bible had to come down from the Heavens to help take him down! Man, that Dragon wasn't affected by Magic in the slightest! Whether Demonic or Angelic, anything related to Magic will not even touch it! It just 'devoured' the Magic and became stronger! Such a frightening Dragon... even took a few hits from the God from the Bible's strongest spells! Even as it was beaten down, it still tried to raise its body up to devour the moon!" Azazel suddenly lost all of his excitement and leaned back in his leather chair. "It was such a hard battle, but so many races had come together to fight that powerful Dragon... Its strength was almost to the Heavenly Dragons at that time, though it wasn't there yet. Like I said earlier, another hundred or three years would've brought it to their level... but his abilities were extremely troublesome..."

"Abilities?" Mittelt asked.

"Well, you already know it can 'devour' Magic. It can do several things with that 'devoured' Magic. Using it to increase its power, using it to form a shield to protect itself or others, and the third thing it showed, was this giant silver beam that nearly destroyed thousands of us in less than a second! And what's more, was that whatever that beam touched, had its Magic completely drained before it died! It was like a Vampire sucking the blood out of you, only in this case, it was Magic! It barely used its own Magic supply, and instead just waited for us to attack it so it could use our own power against us! And, its scales were extremely hard! High physical defense, and nigh impenetrable Magic resistance! The entire battle lasted almost an entire week, and only because God from the Bible had came down to fight as well!"

"Wow~! Then, since that Yuutsu has the Sacred Gear, will he become so powerful to take on even God from the Bible!?"

Azazel's excited face quickly morphed into a face of sadness. Noticing, Mittelt tilted her head. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"O-oh, nothing! Well, he might be able to take on God from the Bible, though at his current level, he wouldn't even be able to 'devour' His weakest spell..."

"Seriously~?"

"Yup. Oh, yeah! Mittelt, I have this grand idea! I have a mission for you~!"

"Really? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"I want you to go back to Kuoh and deliver Yuutsu this letter." He took out a letter he had sitting next to him. "Then, I want you to live with him for a while! Watch his progress and all that."

"W-what?" She asked, her face a light red and frozen with surprise.

"You heard me, deliver this letter and live with-"

Mittelt suddenly reached forward and snatched the letter from Azazel. "Azazel-baka is such a BAKA!" She yelled, and kicked him where it hurts. She turned around and ran for the exit, and just as she reached it, turned back to Azazel. "I hope you die a Shitty death, Azazel-baka!" Her face was a crimson red as she left the room.

"Nrgh-" Azazel groaned. "That shitty brat can really kick... Argh- Well, at least she took the letter. Hah, did she already fall for Yuutsu or something? I send my condolences Yuutsu-san." Azazel prayed for Yuutsu's survival. "Now! Where did I put that... Oh, there it is!" He reached down and picked up the dropped trinket from earlier. "Once this is done, I should really find another new hobby... Fishing? No, I already did that... Gambling? I do that every day... Looking at Oppai? Well, I also do that every day, but I might as well do it some more~!" Azazel sped up the work on the trinket with an excited grin.

* * *

The door bell rang. I was currently eating cereal. When I finish, I will be going to school. But, as I was eating, somebody came to my house and rang the door bell. Who could it be? The only one who might know where I live, would be Issei-san, so maybe he was actually bringing Asia-san to my house... Sighing, I placed my spoon in the cereal bowl, and got up from where I was sitting. I walked out of the dining room, and into the main room - the room connected to the kitchen, dining room, living room, the stairs leading upstairs, and a downstairs bathroom. Upstairs, is four bedrooms and a bathroom in the middle of the hall. The house was small, but not that small.

I walked to the front door and opened it. "I'm here, so stop ring-" I stopped midsentence. Standing right in front of me, was a familiar gothic Lolita girl with blonde hair tied into two twinstails and blue eyes.

"Surprise~!" She said in her cute voice.

"Uh, I am _very_ surprised, but _why_ are you here? Wait, you aren't here to try to kill me, are you?" I asked her, getting ready to fight!

"What, no! Though I'd love to kill you and all that~ Azazel-sama told me to live with you and watch you and stuff~ Hmph! I'd rather kill you than live with you, but I have no choice, since Azazel-sama ordered me to." She... was incredibly cute as she pouted~! Okay, Yuutsu, snap out of it! She tried to kill you a few days ago in April! Just resist her adorableness and you'll be good! "Oh, he also said to give you this letter~" She handed me a letter.

I took it from her and opened it up and began to read it.

' _Dear Oame Yuutsu-san._

 _My name is Azazel-sama, Governor of the Fallen Angels. I am writing this right after you fought those Fallen Angels, but I'd like to thank you for letting Mittelt live, even if she is still making her way over here... Anyway, I'd first like to congratulate you for unlocking your Sacred Gear. As you probably have heard already, it is called [ **Devoured Eclipse** ] and it is one of the fourteen Longinus. It houses a Dragon's soul in it, so you'll probably be able to communicate with it eventually. Anyway, I want to tell you a few things about said Dragon. First off, it was a Dragon that wanted to devour the moon. It is a Dragon King that could've been a Heavenly Dragon. It has many abilities, but its most popular, and widely known one, was _Devour. _Um, this may be sudden, but I'd like for you to take care of the girl in front of you. She has had a very difficult life, so please take really good care of her... If you don't, I'll personally kill you._

 _From, Azazel-sama.'_

My face morphed into one of surprise and dread. I already knew some of this, but the part about it being a Dragon King close to being a Heavenly Dragon was new. And also... the Governor of the Fallen Angels will personally kill me if I don't take care of Mittelt? What? That sounds extremely bad... More importantly, where did Mittelt go?

"This is a nice breakfast you made for me~! I'll just dig in right now~!" A familiar voice said from the dining room. Rushing back into my house, I ran into the dining room, and there, sitting where I was, eating my cereal, my toast, and drinking _my_ apple juice, was none other than Mittelt! ...What? I like apple juice. But, wait, wait, wait! That isn't the problem right now!

"What are you doing, eating my breakfast?" I yelled at her. She didn't even glance at me...

"Is your name on it?" She asked me, putting another spoonful of cereal into her pink lipped mouth. At my silence, she giggled. "Of course it isn't~! And so, this food is for everyone, and I hereby declare that it is my food! My breakfast~!" Her adorable voice was hard to argue against... but it was still my breakfast and I was hungry! I took a step forward, but then she barked at me. "If you have a problem with it, then go and die!" I stopped moving, and sighed. I think it would be a better idea to just make another piece of toast and eat it as I run to school...

"Fine, you can have my-"

"You mean mine."

"-breakfast. Just don't eat everything in the fridge."

"Hey! I'm not Kala-chan, so don't say such gross things like that! I'd get fat if I ate that much food!" She argued, pointing my spoon at me, with some milk being thrown through the air towards me. "Oh and this apple juice is really good~. I'd appreciate it, if you make some more for me."

"What are you talking about? I have two cartons full of apple juice in the- where is the apple juice?"

"Drank it all."

"..." In silence, I made another piece of toast. In silence, I walked out of my house. In silence, I ate my toast and I ran to school. In silence, I cried. My beloved apple juice! It was... no more. I'd have to make some more... Even the special glass I had in the fridge, filled with a special apple juice that I was going to drink after school was over, was gone. My life... it shattered into millions of pieces. But, if I think about it, wouldn't this mean that I can get Azazel to send me money? I could complain and say, ' _I only have enough money for one person to live in my house - as in, me. So, could you kindly send a lot of money over to provide for Mittelt?_ ' Yes, I can see that working...

Then my phone vibrated from my pants pocket. Pulling it out, I looked at the text message I had received.

The caller ID alerted me to who had sent the text message.

Azazel-sama. How the f...

' _Dear Oame Yuutsu-san._

 _Thank you for taking in Mittelt. If you are currently thinking about needing more money, I have good news for you! Go get a job. I will not be sending money for you._

 _Yours truly, Azazel-sama._ '

I'm starting to hate Fallen Angels.

* * *

As I arrived in my class at school, I was greeted by two familiar faces: Asia-san and Issei-san. Asia-san had transferred in two days ago into our class, so Issei-san was incredibly happy. She had also became a Devil using the Bishop piece of the Evil Pieces chess set that Rias-sempai had.

The Evil Pieces were basically magical chess pieces that can turn someone into a Devil - of course, the stronger they are, the more pieces they need to become a Devil. Issei-san took all eight pawn pieces to be reincarnated, since he was the wielder of the [ **Boosted Gear** ]. Of course, you can't give someone a Rook piece and a Knight piece, it can only be part of the same pieces. Such as, giving someone two Rook pieces, or four Pawn pieces. You can't combine from different types of pieces.

They also come with enhancements.

Pawn lets you transform into the other pieces and acquire their enhanced abilities using 'Promotion'.

Knight gives you faster speed.

Rook enhances your defensive capabilities as well as strength.

Bishop increases your magical power. If I was reincarnated as a Devil, Bishop would be the best piece, barring the Queen.

Queen gives all the benefits of Rook, Knight, and Bishop, but there can only be one Queen in a set, minus the Pawn's ability to 'Promote' into a Queen.

And lastly, there was King. The King is the same as a Queen, except that their enhancement is much greater.

However, being a Queen and King doesn't mean you excel in each of the pieces enhancements. I know that Akeno-sempai is more of a Bishop-type, so her magical power is greatly enhanced. It is all about the type of person you are, that determines how much power you will get from the Queen or King pieces from the three different pieces of Rook, Knight, and Bishop.

Akeno-sempai uses more magic, and so her compatibility with the Bishop piece is higher.

Asia-san uses a Sacred Gear that can heal, [ **Twilight Healing** ], so reincarnating her from her death by giving her a Bishop piece was the smartest choice - since because of that, her ability to heal would be greatly increased.

"Are you getting used to going to school here?" I asked Asian-san, who responded back with a smile.

"Yes! It is really fun!"

"I see." Then the school bell rang, and everyone returned to their seat. The teacher came in, and announced that we had a transfer student.

"I wonder who is transferring in..."

"I hope it's a girl!"

"Hopefully it'll be a handsome guy!"

Conversations like this took place in the classroom, until the teacher silenced everyone.

"Come in!" She called to the transfer student who was right outside the class. The person who came in, was...

Cute.

Blonde hair tied into twin tails.

Blue eyes

Yep. It was Mittelt.

I heard Issei-san and Asia-san gasp in surprise - I wouldn't blame them. One of the Fallen Angels who tried to kill us was here, alive and well. I wonder how they'd react when I tell them she is going to be living over at my place...

"Please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher asked.

Mittelt faced the entire class, with a smile on her face, with a blue aura radiating out of her, as if she was actually an Angel instead of a Fallen Angel. "Hello~ everyone! My name is Hinikuna Mittelt~! Please call me Mittelt~!" Her adorable pose only made things worse... well, not worse, per say, but more... adorable. Intoxicating? I don't know. The entire class pretty much fell in love with her. Calling her 'cute', 'adorable', or even the one guy who called her the 'supreme Moe'.

I can agree with all of that.

Issei-san probably can too, since he kind of has a perverted look on his face...

Not like I'm one to talk, my face was also red... Damn you Moe!

* * *

It was now after class, and me, Issei-san, and Asia-san were leaving to go to the ORC clubroom. Apparently Rias-sempai had a surprise or something...

Anyway, we were currently walking down the hallway, when...

"Hel~lo~!" Mittelt said, appearing out of nowhere. She had an adorable smile on her face, with a little fang coming out of her mouth. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform for girls, and her hair was straighter and cleaner, and not as unkempt as it usually was, probably because she didn't care much about brushing her hair. Though it still looked good on her...

"U-uh, hey Mittelt." I greeted hesitantly. Issei-san looked a little troubled. He knew she was one of the Fallen Angels who was with Raynare, so maybe he was a little pissed. Asia-san looked...well, she wasn't angry, but more... determined?

"H-hello Mittelt-san!" she greeted, a determined smile on her face. Mittelt looked at her.

"Hm? Oh, your that nun right? Hahaha! It honestly slipped my mind about what Raynare wanted to do to you! And you must be... the wielder of the Sacred Gear, [ **Boosted Gear** ], correct?" She said, looking at Issei-san.

"H-huh? Yeah, I am."

"Hm... I thought you'd look stronger, but whatever~!" She laughed it off. Issei-san looked a little mad at the treatment.

"Just because you're a little cute, doesn't mean you can just insult me!" He half-yelled. Mittelt stared at him for a few seconds, and then looked at me, her smile back.

"Anyway~ I hope we can be nice to each other and stuff~ If not, then I'll just kill you, 'Kay~?" She said with her regular, adorably, sardonic face.

"Yeah, sure..." I replied.

"Yeah!" Asia-san said with a smile. "I hope we can be friends!" Mittelt stared at her and then nodded a few times.

"Right, right! I don't really care about that~ but whatever!" She... was definitely an odd one.

After that, we continued walking to the ORC clubroom, with Mittelt in tow.

We came into the ORC room, and saw that Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, Koneko-chan, and Kiba-san were already in the room. Issei-san and Asia-san entered the room first, followed by me, and then Mittelt bringing up the rear.

When the members of the ORC, minus Issei-san and Asia-san, saw Mittelt, they stood up from their couches and got ready to fight, with angered looks on their face, minus Koneko-chan, who had her usual nonchalant face, and Kiba, who was already standing.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Rias-sempai said with anger, her famous 'Destruction' magic appearing around her hand.

"Well, if you let me explain, I can tell you why she is here..." I said, getting in between the two girls. After a few moments, Rias-sempai settled down, letting out a sigh.

"Fine. But if I don't like what you say, then expect us to finish her off. I let her go, only because you didn't want to kill her. I did not plan to see her again any time soon."

"Thank you, for at least letting me explain." I gave a light bow to Rias-sempai.

"Hmph~! I could've handled her easily." Mittelt said, pouting and crossing her arms under her breasts while looking away. I chuckled nervously. Rias-sempai motioned for me to go ahead, while she glared at Mittelt.

"You see... I had received a letter from Azazel...-sama. He sent Mittelt here for me to 'take care' of her. Not in the 'take care of' but 'take care of' sense. And then he threatened me with, 'If something happens to her, I'll kill you,' so, I have to strongly say 'no' to you trying to attack her... And it seems as if Asia-san has forgiven her, so..." I scratched the back of my head nervously. I could only hope that Rias-sempai decides not to do anything dra-

"Yeah, that's right! If you so much as touch me the wrong way, then Azazel-sama will kill you all~! Of course, so will I!" She said with a little bit of arrogance...

A tick mark appeared on Rias-sempai's head, but she coolly brushed aside her anger as she turned to Asia-san. "Do you not blame her for what happened to you? Not even in part?" She asked.

"Of course!" Asia-san said with determination, surprising Rias-sempai. "I already forgave the Fallen Angels for what happened to me. I will not hold it over them- and so, I must ask you to trust Mittelt-san." Asia-san bowed her head, pleading with Rias-sempai to not hurt her.

"Of course, I agree with Asia." Issei-san said, stepping forward. "So, because of her and my friend, Yuutsu-san, please trust Mittelt." He bowed his head.

Looking at Mittelt, I gestured for her to do the same. Mittelt started to shake her head, and opened her mouth to say something, but I rudely placed my hand on her head, and forced her to bow her head down to Rias-sempai, at the same time, bowing mine.

"I ask for the both of us! Please trust Mittelt. Or else Azazel-sama will kill me..." I muttered too low for anyone to hear.

Rias-sempai sighed. "Fine. I get it. We will trust Mittelt. I did not expect this to happen on this day..."

"What's the matter? What's happening on this day?" I asked her.

"Today is the full moon- and thus, I was going to bring Issei-san and Asia-san to the Pet Forest to form a pact with a Familiar." She said, holding her head as if she had a headache.

"Familiar?" Issei-san asked her.

"This-" Rias-sempai said, and a small bat appeared right next to her. "Of course, you already met mine."

"What?" The small bat then transformed into a girl with brown hair, a red dress, and small bat wings on the back. "Oh! She was the girl who handed me that flyer!"

"Flyer?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with a smile. I shrugged.

"This is mine." Koneko-chan said, holding onto a small white cat with a golden bell around it.

"She reminds me of you." I said, looking at the small cat she held. For some reason, Koneko-chan looked away after I said that.

"And this is mine~" Akeno-sempai said, pointing at a small green cactus looking thing.

"An imp?" Issei-san said, surprised.

"And lastly, is mine." Kiba-san said. Issei-san was about to interrupt him, but I tapped his shoulder and shook my head. A small blue bird, a blue jay, flew into the room from the window, which was closed when we came in, and rested on Kiba's outstretched fingers.

"Hm. I think your familiar also suits you." I said to him. He responded with a smile.

"Thank you." He said, giving me a nod.

"So~?" Mittelt said, her arms crossed. "If you even go to this Pet Forest, will you even find a Familiar that suits you?" She asked.

"Of course, it takes time to find a Familiar that suits each Devil. Some Devil's come multiple times to find the one that they are searching for - but, this Forest is special. You will find the Familiar that most suits you, if given enough time." Rias-sempai replied to Mittelt's question.

"Could non-Devil's go there too?" I asked her.

"Well, it's rare... but humans have acquired Familiars before from the Pet Forest, so why can't an Angel? Or... A Fallen one." Rias-sempai said, looking at Mittelt.

"Hmph~." Mittelt looked away, pouting slightly.

As I dryly chuckled, the door opened, revealing multiple people.

Isn't that the Student Council? I recognize the one in the front. Sona Shitori, the Student Council President.

"My, if it isn't Sona?" Rias-sempai greeted.

"Greetings, Rias." Sona replied with a smile.

"Who is she?" Asia-san asked quietly.

"Shitori Soma-sempai, Student Council President." Issei-san responded. "Next to her, the one with long hair, is the vice-president, Shinra Tsubaki-sempai. Actually, these are all the student council members! Why are they here?"

"What brings all of you here today?" Rias-sempai asked.

"Just a greeting, since both of us have some new servants." Sona-sempai replied.

"Servants? Don't tell me..."

"What? You couldn't sense the faint Demonic powers wafting off of them?" I whispered to Issei-san. He looked at me in surprise. "I _have_ been training, I think I can tell the difference between a human and a Devil now. Especially since everyone I hang out with, is a Devil."

"Good point..." Issei-san mumbled.

Akeno-sempai turned to us. "Her real name is Sona Sitri. She's the heiress apparent of the upper-class Sitri family." She informed.

Looking through the new members in the room, Issei-san's gaze fell on a male. "You're the guy who recently joined the student council as the secretary. Uh, Class 2-C's-"

"Genshirou Saji, my Pawn." Sona-sempai interjected.

"This is my Pawn, Hyoudou Issei, and my bishop, Asia Argento. And..." Rias-sempai said, trailing when she pointed at me.

"I am a half-Angel, Oame Yuutsu. Please call me Yuutsu." I gave a respectful bow of my head as I introduced myself. "And this is..."

"Mittelt~!" She said, striking a pose. "A Fallen Angel~!"

"An Angel and a Fallen-Angel?" Sona-sempai muttered under her breath, narrowing her eyes at me. She seemed to be thinking about something...

"Oh, you're a Pawn too?" Issei-san asked Saji-san. "And we're also in the same grade!"

*Sigh* "I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverted trio seriously hurts my pride."

"Agh! What did you say, bastard!?" Issei-san yelled.

"Oh, you wanna fight? I just became a Devil, but I'm a Pawn that was worth four pieces!" Before Saji-san could say more, Sona-sempai got out of her 'thinking mode' and turned to him.

"Saji, don't. Also, he was worth eight pieces."

"Eight? Isn't that all of them?! I can't believe it! A lame guy like this-"

"Shut up!"

I chuckled at their interactions. Turning to Mittelt, I saw that she could barely contain her laughter as she giggled lightly into her hands.

Issei-san and Asia-san introduced themselves to Saji-san, the rest of the student council stayed standing by the door, Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, and Sona-sempai standing away from everyone else, having a conversation, Kiba-san and Koneko-chan were sitting, and me and Mittelt were standing around awkwardly.

"Ugh, this suddenly got all boring~." She said, letting her arms hang loosely down her side and leaning forward slightly.

"You must be the type that always needs something exciting going on, right?" I half-asked half-mumbled to her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Shut up. I'll kill you." She lazily threatened. I just chuckled nervously.

"Then, let's settle it by sports!" Rias-sempai suggested. I turned to look at her, and couldn't help but ask myself, ' _What are they talking about?_ '

"Excuse me," I said, walking over to the three sempais. "Settle what with sports?"

"Of course." Sona-sempai replied, fixing the position of her glasses. "Who goes to the Pet Forest."

"Wait a minute... so you're just going to decide which group will be going, through sports?"

"Exactly." Rias-sempai answered, obviously proud with her answer.

"You do realize you can just go together, right?"

As soon as I said that, the two Kings looked at each other.

Rias-sempai coughed lightly into her hand. "Of course we can... We just..."

"Wanted to make it more fun." Sona-sempai continued, looking at Rias-sempai.

"You two just didn't realize, didn't you?"

"Yup..." Rias-sempai answered, looking down at her feet.

I sighed. I feel as if so much trouble was just avoided.

Mittelt elbowed me in the side. "Hey, hey." She said, waving me closer. I moved my head down closer to her, so she can whisper into my ear. "Are you going to go to this Pet Forest too?"

"I guess." I whispered back. "You want to come with?"

"As per Azazel-sama's orders... I have to go anyway!" She said, face turning slightly red at the close proximity of us.

"Right." I sighed. I feel like this next week, no, month, is going to be so troublesome. Hopefully nothing else happens this month... but I feel as if it will.

* * *

It has been another week. My original thoughts, was that this week was going to be troublesome, but nothing much had happened.

Anyway, today is the full moon, which means that we can go to the Pet Forest. I don't really know why, but you can only visit once a month on a full moon. It was pretty strange, but I wasn't complaining.

Me and Mittelt are currently in the ORC room along with its members. Apparently Sona-sempai went earlier, and Saji-san had already obtained his Familiar. The reason for that, is because there was a lot of work to do, so she decided to get the Familiar, just in case there was too much work to do. I heard he had gotten something pretty decent...

"Anyway, enough dilly dallying, let's go there now." Rias-sempai announced, standing up from her chair. She summoned a red magic circle on the ground, and we stood on it. A few moments later, in a flash of red, we disappeared and reappeared in a dark forest.

"Where are we?" Mittelt asked, looking left and right.

"The Pet Forest." Akeno-sempai replied, looking up at the sky. "This is where Familiars are created."

"We all obtained ours here too." Kiba-san replied.

Then, a new voice shouted down at us. "Gotta catch 'em all!"

"Woah!" Issei-san shouted, taking a step back in surprise.

Asia-san shrieked slightly, and grabbed ahold of Issei-san.

Mittelt stood there calmly, as if she hadn't heard the surprising voice.

I flinched slightly in surprise, but otherwise remained calm.

"Who's there!" I shouted up towards the voice. There, standing on a tree branch, was a man.

"I'm the Familiar Master, Zatuji!" he shouted down at me.

"Familiar Master?" I muttered.

"Mhm... it's a nice full moon today! I can catch any Familiar!" He pointed at himself with his thumb, and then formed a G with his hands.

"He's a professional when it comes to catching Familiars." Akeno-sempai informed.

"Now, what are you looking for in a Familiar? Strength? Speed? Or maybe one with a poison ability?"

Before Issei-san could say something, I felt a strange feeling. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and my heart started to beat faster. ' _What is this?_ ' I thought to myself. I looked left and right, but I couldn't see anything past the trees. There was something in this forest... and it was watching me.

"Hm?" Mittelt hummed, looking at me, placing her finger on her chin. "What's wrong? Oh! Are you scared~?" She giggled. But I didn't respond. "Hey~ Are you really scared?" She asked a bit louder.

I snapped out of it, and looked at Mittelt. Before I could respond-

"Hey! What're you two doing?" Issei-san yelled at us. "Hurry up or we're leaving without you!" He then started to walk away.

"R-right!" I called back and ran after the group.

"Hmph. Whatever." Mittelt crossed her arms and pouted. She walked after us.

* * *

We then arrived at a green lake and Zatuji stopped us. "The Water Spirit, Undine, lives in this lake."

"Aha! The Water Spirit! Judging by the name, it's probably... oh... someone, as a future Harem King, I'll want to keep around. Cleaning my ears is an excuse to lie my head on her lap. I'll gently reach out of hands to touch her deeply mysterious Oppai!"

"Pervert." Koneko-chan said behind him.

"Look! The lake~!" Mittelt said, pointing forward.

"Oh, Undine's coming out!" Zatuji said.

In a green light, a figure floated out of the lake. Blonde hair. Pink dress. It was the Water Spirit, an Undine! Judging from its back and clothes, it was definitely a female! And judging from the hair that looks as soft, or even softer, than silk, she looks like she would be beaut-

The figure turned around, and yelled. Her? massive and muscled arms raised to its? sides, and her heavily muscled body reverberated from the shockwave she caused by yelling. Her manly face...

Okay, I want to go home now.

"That's Undine." Zatuji said with his arms crossed.

"No, no, no, that's a fighter who came here to bathe no matter how you look at her!" Issei-san said, eyes wide. He had taken several steps back and his face was no longer flushed... it was instead changed into horror.

"You're in luck, boy. It's pretty rare to come across one. A fighting-oriented Water Spirit isn't bad!"

"it's bad! It looks more like a gorilla than a gentle Spirit!"

"But it _is_ female."

"That's one thing I really didn't want to know." Issei-san said, and collapsed to the ground.

I had a quick laugh at his antics, and then that feeling came back.

Whatever was watching me, was much closer now.

I turned to Zatuji, and motioned him to come closer to me. Curious, he walked over to me. I then whispered into his ear. "Hey... I've been getting this weird feeling ever since I arrived here. What does that mean?"

His eyes widened in surprise.

"My boy! What is your name?" He asked, getting everyone's, but Issei-san's, attention.

"Oame Yuutsu..." I answered hesitantly.

"Yuutsu... There are very few beings who come here of different races. Mostly Devils come here. Today was actually the first time I saw an Angel, even if you're a half, and a Fallen Angel come here at the same time."

"Uh, thanks?" I said nervously. Mittelt didn't react.

"There is a feeling that everyone who comes here receives... yes, a feeling when a perfect match for them appears. Whatever feeling you are sensing, is the Familiar that is a one hundred percent match for you! No matter what personality you two may have, or abilities, views, or anything else, you two will be good friends. That is something that I can guarantee." He finished.

He then turned around and walked away. "Now, I suggest for you to go towards what you are sensing. There, you will find your Familiar. Everyone else, come with me. We have three others here that don't have a Familiar, and time is wasting away!"

Rias-sempai placed her hand on my shoulder, flashing me a bright smile. "It's pretty rare to find a Familiar that is one hundred percent perfect for you, so good luck in getting a contract for it!" After saying what she wanted, she followed after Zatuji.

"Good luck, Yuutsu-san." Kiba-san waved goodbye.

"Good luck." Koneko-chan said, walking away.

"Ara ara ara." Akeno-sempai laughed. "I hope you can successfully form a contract with this Familiar." Like the others, she walked away.

"G-good luck Yuutsu-san!" Asia-san said.

"Y-yeah! You can do it!" Issei-san said, getting up. "When you finish, tell me all about it!" He then left with Asia-san.

Mittelt, however, didn't leave. When I turned to her, she shrugged. "My job is to watch you. That is all."

"Right..." I then turned towards where I sensed this feeling, and started walking towards it. Mittelt followed behind me slowly.

Twenty minutes later, and I stopped. Mittelt lightly bumped into my back and fell to the ground.

"Hey, what's the idea, stopping in front of me!? You want me to kill you~?" She yelled at me angrily.

"Sh." I silenced her.

"Huh?" She stood up, and looked in front of me.

There, standing ten meters away, with blue fire on its body, was a tiger cub.

It had white fur with black marks on its body. A White Tiger, the King of the Beasts. Blue flames surrounded its body, at its legs and arms, down its back, around its neck, on its tail.

It had black sclera, and blue eyes with elliptical pupils.

"A Byakko!" Mittelt cried out, upon seeing the King of the Beasts. It may've been just a cub, but even Mittelt took a step back.

Byakko. One of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. Sometimes called the White Tiger of the West, the Xi Fang Bai Hu, known as Bai Hu in Chinese, Byakko in Japanese, Baekho in Korean, and Bach Ho in Vietnamese. It represents the West and the Autumn season.

According to the Chinese Zodiacs, I was born in the year of the Tiger. Meeting a Tiger Familiar was not a coincidence.

I took a few steps forward. The Tiger growled at me, but I could tell that his muscles were relaxed. _He_ was not going to attack me.

I then got down on my right knee, and stretched my right arm forward, with my palm up. The Byakko cub didn't flinch, instead, walking closer to me. When he was close, he smelled my hand, and licked it once. I smiled. The flames generated around his body didn't even burn me. Did the flames only burn those who he considers an enemy?

I grabbed the Byakko cub and lifted him upwards, and stood at my full height.

I nodded twice and smiled. "I will name you Byakkotai. How do you like that?" The newly named Byakko cub, Byakkotai, growled out in warm affection. He then leaned forward and licked my face. "Haha!" I laughed as he licked me.

Mittelt stood away, with a surprised face. ' _Did he really just tame a Byakko? And how does its flames not kill him?_ ' She wondered. It was said, that a Byakko's fire purges all indiscriminately, except for its Master. ' _Does that mean, that even though he didn't form a contract with that Byakko yet, it still recognized him as his Master? Was this the power of a one hundred percent compatibility with a Familiar? That it will just recognize you as its Master even when you just met? That's crazy!_ '

"Mittelt?" I said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm going to start the contract now, so can you take a few more steps back?"

"O-oh, sure!" She took one big step back.

"Thanks." I faced the Byakkotai, and began my chant. "I, Oame Yuutsu, hereby take this Byakko, now named Byakkotai as my Familiar!" A magic circle appeared underneath Byakkotai. It was silver in color, with the face of a Dragon with its jaws open wide in the middle. Around the Dragon, appeared to be the stages of the moon. On the left, was the Full Moon, and on the right, was the New Moon. In the top left corner, right above the Full Moon, was the Waxing Gibbous, to its right, was the First Quarter, on the top right corner, was the Waxing Crescent. Underneath the New Moon, on the bottom right, was the Waning Crescent, to its left was the Third Quarter, and on the bottom left corner, was the Waning Gibbous. Strange symbols appeared around the magic circle, that for some reason I could read.

 _"The Silver Moon, high up in the sky, hanging down, blazing its light. The Devourer, far down on the land, looking up, showing its fangs. The ultimate goal, of the Devourer, the ultimate fear, of the Silver Moon. The Precious Silver Moon, of the Precious Silver Dragon. Devour the Moon, become the Devourer."_

The ominous wording around the magic circle made a shiver go down my spine, but for some reason, I felt a joy hidden deep within me as I read that. I shook my head, dispelling the thought from my head. I had to continue the contract.

"Please form this contract with me, O great and powerful Familiar, Byakkotai the Byakko!" I continued my chant. The silver magic circle shine silver and blue. Byakkotai howled up at the full moon in the sky, and the magic circle disappeared. The contract was finished.

I felt a sense of inseparableness between me and Byakkotai. It was as if, I could tell where he was at all times, and if he was alright. The bond between us, was even tighter than before.

The personality of the Tiger... Powerful, independent, confidant, and brave. Strong sense of errantry, frank and easy to win others' trust. They are tolerant, loyal, valiant, courageous, trustworthy, intelligent, and virtuous. But they also have weaknesses... Arrogant, short-tempered, hasty, and traitorous.

From what I know about myself, I match several of these traits. Powerful, Independent, confidant, brave. I'm a little bit errantries, frank, and people usually trust me, because of my frankness. I'm pretty tolerant about most things, loyal, valiant, courageousness, and definitely trustworthy. I'm not at all arrogant, I can be short-tempered, depending on what is happening, and I am hasty at times.

But traitorous...

* * *

"Can't believe that you actually got something..." Issei-san grumbled.

"Haha, maybe you should try again next time? You might find something amazing!"

"Ahhh..." He moaned. "I don't want to go again... my hopes and dreams were crushed..."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I prayed to who he had called, "Slimetaro," which was a slime that Issei-san wanted as a Familiar, that was killed by his friends for it... melting their clothes off. Well, except Kiba-san. The only slime that landed on him, hit his face. So I hear his eyes are a bit red right now...

"But a Dragon and a Byakko..." Rias-sempai said. Oh, that's right. Asia-san actually found herself a Familiar! A Spire Dragon she named Rassei, which comes from lighting and part of Issei-san's name.

Right now, Byakkotai and Rassei were growling at each other. Well, I hear that Sprite Dragons' hate males of other species, so obviously Rassei wouldn't get along with Byakkotai, but... Dragons and Tigers are contrasts each other, but at the same time, they compare to each other. But because they contrast, they are rivals. And so, tigers and dragons are usually depicted against each other, hence why Byakkotai and Rassei are growling at each other and looks like they are about to go at it.

Rassei was in the air, growling down at Byakkotai, like the Heavenly Dragon, and Byakkotai was on the ground, growling up at Rassei, like the Earth Tiger. A perfect example of the yin-yang symbol - Byakkotai being Yin and Rassei being Yang. Or something like that. Maybe it was the other way?

Asia-san was trying to make them stop fighting, but she wasn't being successful. Lightning formed around Rassei and flames formed around Byakkotai, and the two rushed each other. However...

"Byakkotai!" I called out to him. He immediately created a blue magic circle with a tiger roaring in the middle, surrounded by fire, and jumped off it, now heading towards me. He completely ignored Rassei when I called his name.

When Zatuji saw him earlier, he had checked him out, and told me that Byakkotai was very proficient in Magic, thus, making the two of us closer to each other, since my Sacred Gear heavily revolved around Magic.

Another reason why I believe that our compatibility was at one hundred percent, was because my Sacred Gear held a Dragon's spirit, making Byakkotai and me balanced. A Tiger and Dragon together - that makes us balanced. Or, something like that.

Byakkotai landed right next to me, and I patted his head. "It's time to go back." I said to him. He gave a growl, and disappeared in blue flames and smoke.

"I wonder what will happen next...?" I muttered to my self, as I looked out the ORC room window.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for being patient with this chapter! A lot of things have been happening! Such as, EOC testing! I've also have been losing interest in a lot of things, but I've finally got back to this! I didn't know if I could get this out today, because right underneath my right eye, it had started to swell up! Not that much, but enough to make me a little uncomfortable, and unable to see that much down from my right eye! Anyway, I'm going to keep this short, so, if you liked this, please follow/favorite and please leave a review! I really need more input! Maybe you guys and girls can give me some advice or something? I'd love to know how I am doing so far.**

 **Next chapter is the official start of the Raiser Arc.**

 **As for original Arcs, please wait until after the Excalibur/Kokabiel arc, and then I can add in my own original arcs, which will, for the most part, only be about Yuutsu, Mittelt, and other OCs I add in.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! And goodbye for now!**


	6. A Wild Phoenix Has Appeared!

**Frozem1 -** _Thank you for your review and opinion! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long!_

 **Blazeb79 -** _Okay, for your review on chapter 2, I thank you. And chapter 4, thanks! As for adding in fun here and there, I am doing that, but I did want to keep a kind of serious thing at the beginning, since if you "died" you wouldn't be cracking jokes every five seconds, so I went with a more serious thing. I'll slowly add more fun scenes for everyone to enjoy! We'll be seeing more of Yuutsu's character, so don't worry!_

 **Guest (I don't Like This) -** _The story is only mediocre because it is only the beginning - plus I never said I was the greatest at writing. As I go, I will get better at my story telling, and all that. I am sorry the story didn't quite follow suite with the summary, which you described, as super interesting. I liked that summary too, and it was perfect for what I have planned for this. Well, cliche is just a word with a stupid meaning - everything is cliche. I can add a certain kind of character, say, a Kuudere, but that would be cliche, since they are in pretty much every story. I have a character with blonde hair = cliche. Anyway, the story has only just begun, so I'd like it if you and others, if there are, stop saying its very cliche, since I haven't even gotten to the main part yet. Of course, he will become OP, I won't deny that, or the girls flocking to him, and all that, but you must understand - who would read a story about someone who was just weak, while everyone around him becomes stronger and stronger? Issei started out extremely weak - but now look at him! Hero to children :P. He doesn't have a firm personality, because you haven't seen the true him. Of course, I plan on changing him slowly throughout the story, making his personality stronger, as his views change, etc. etc. If you fought for the weak, and then you gained superpowers, of course you would continue to fight for the weak, but sooner or later, that view will start to change, for good or for bad. And in this story, spoiler alert, it is for bad. To Become a God isn't something simple - it is pretty complex, it can't be explained easily. Of course, the story IS changing - as you said, you loitered around chapter 1 and 2, but did you look further? You would then read that he let Mittelt live, who does that? Mittelt always dies. But in this story, she lives. He will get a lot of different powers, but it isn't like he 'll gain everything and be the best in everything. As you can see, he is more of a Magic person, thanks to his Sacred Gear. So the chances of him excelling mainly in magic, is incredibly high, and his physical power, will not grow as fast, even though he constantly trains with his martial arts._

 _And I agree and disagree with what you said at the end. Disagree, because I do not think your review is flaming. It is your opinion and you are merely telling me what you think about this story. It is something I want others to do, so I know if I am doing something bad or good, and yet, nobody ever tells me if I am doing a good job, or if I messed up a part, or if I did something wrong to the point where I have to go back and fix it. I agree, that you cant read good stuff anymore - though if you look closer and harder, you will be able to find some good stories to read. I'd recommended, for Highschool DxD, any story written by Breaker12, since he writes really amazing stories. Defying the Heavens, The God of Magic, and Awakening of The Greatest One, are my favorites. He also has a good Dungeon story, The Legendary One, that I recommend is a good read._

 **Guest -** _Please keep in mind that Yuutsu is only half Angel. Of course, they are thinking something like, "Why are you helping us? But, well, the more the merrier, I guess?" And as for Yuutsu, before this, he only thought of himself as a Human. Rias revealed who he is, so she might be thinking about resurrecting him as a Devil, but that is up to him. It was something like that, I think... Sorry if the writing is a bit full of holes, I'm not exactly the best writer in the world, and if I was, I would probably be writing my own books to publish right now, instead of a fanfiction... I would also be living in a mansion with the fastest Wi-Fi, and amazing food. I would also have a maid. Probably._

 **And now that the reviews are done, I would like to thank all of you! I seriously now have 61 follows! Like, damn! Just, really, thank all of you for following, it means a lot to me :D**

 **Anyway, sorry everyone that it took so long to write this! As you know, if you remember, I had to reset my computer... I have now finished getting almost everything I needed back for this story! Anyway, let us now get underway with this!  
**

 **P.S. It was a pain looking for the eighth episode of DxD so my spirits were a little down when I wrote this... though they went up when I got to Raiser :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Wild Phoenix Has Appeared!**

"Ahhhh!" I yawned, stretching my limbs.

"Hey, it's not very good manners to stretch while eating!" Mittelt complained, pointing a spoon at my face.

"Then don't use a spare chair to lay your legs on." I muttered.

"What did you say?" She asked cutely, but with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing at all." I answered, looking away. Right as Mittelt opened her mouth to say something else, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I quickly said, standing up.

"Hmph." Mittelt pouted, crossing her arms around her chest.

I walked out of the kitchen, and to the door. I unlocked it and opened it up, revealing a man carrying a long and thin brown box with the word 'Dangerous' on it in red letters.

"Ah, delivery for a Mr... Oame." He extended a clipboard with a pen on it to me, probably to sign.

"That's me." I answered, accepting the clipboard and pen. I quickly signed my name and gave it back to him.

"Thanks." He handed me the box and I took it from him. "Have a good day." He turned around and left. I walked backwards into my house, maneuvering the long box into the doorway. I closed the door with my other hand and went back into the kitchen.

"Hm? What's that?" Mittelt asked, upon seeing the box.

"A delivery for me." I replied, placing the box on the table.

After I opened it up, I picked up a sheathed sword.

"Oooh! That sword..." Mittelt muttered, biting her thumb's nail.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Oh, nothing~!" She answered, waving at me as if nothing had happened.

"If you say so..."

I looked down at the sword.

It had a white sheathe, that had an intricate golden design running up and down the sheathe. Pulling the sword of the sheathe, a beautifully crafted blade slid out. It was a long sword of about eighty centimeters long. The guard was in the shape of a dragon, with the sides of it looking like angelic wings, with it pointing slightly upwards and being white. The dragon part of it covers the base of the sword, with the blade seemingly coming out of dragon's mouth. The pommel of the sword has a White Topaz jewel embedded in it, with a thin golden ring going around it. The grip is a gold color with the dragon being black with red glinting eyes made of ruby. The blade is a light silver, with strange, thin black marks on the sides of the blade, numbering six. The closest to the dragon guard and angelic wings, was on the left, then slightly up on the right, and so on to the left and right. The tip of the sword was also black.

' _What is with this sword?_ ' I thought to myself. ' _For some reason... I feel like there is something more... and electrifying about this blade. What could this mean?_ '

As I questioned myself about this sword, Mittelt suddenly shot up from her seat.

"Ah! We're going to be late for school!" She cried out.

"What? Can't we just fly there or teleport there or something?" I asked her, with an irritated look on my face.

"We could do that... But that wouldn't help!"

"Why?"

"Because school started five minutes ago."

...

"Then we're already late!" I yelled, slightly panicked. I sheathed the sword quickly and placed it in a blue Katana Bukuro, which is a bag for placing katana swords in, which had came with the sword, and placed the strap around my left shoulder. I might as well bring it to school, maybe I can persuade Kiba to teach me to use swords, since he uses them to fight and seems to be quite proficient in using them.

I quickly grabbed my bag for school, and ran out of my house. As for Mittelt... She had already jumped out of the window, flying away, not caring if someone sees her. Frankly, I wanted to fly too, but I at least tried to be a normal student. I mean, I was already late, so I might as well get in a morning run, right?

* * *

After school ended, I, along with Issei-san, Asia-san, and Mittelt, headed to the ORC room. On the way there, I berated Mittelt for flying to school, though she easily brushed me off.

"I'm not an idiot," she had said, brushing her hair through one of her ponytails, "I, of course, took precautions against anyone seeing, and used a simple Illusionary spell."

"Illusionary spell?" Issei-san asked, glancing towards Mittelt.

"As in Illusions. I only possess small skill in using them, but it's enough to fool regular Humans."

"Oh! That's so cool!" Issei-san said, stars in his eyes, slightly blushing. Probably thinking about something perverted...

Mittelt, on the other hand, crossed her arms underneath her chest, and pressed it forward, with a smirk on her face, as if she had a lot of pride in her skill in using Illusionary Magic. Or was she just happy about the compliment?

The conversation fell apart afterwards, and we stopped talking.

My thoughts shifted to how Issei-san acted throughout the day. It was as if he was thinking back to something that happened last night. His face was a little serious as he thought to himself during class, but a small smile and a blush constantly appeared on his face, so I wasn't really that worried. It was probably something perverted anyway.

But I just couldn't get it out of my mind. Maybe there was something more to it than I thought? It would be best to ask Issei-san about it later, but I'd rather not to, if it was about something perverted. I'd rather not know In that case. But if It was really something serious, then I'd want, no, need to know what is bothering him.

"Hey." A male voice called out. Stopping in my tracks, I looked towards the voice.

"Oh, Kiba. Hello." I greeted.

He walked over to the four of us and we continued to walk to the ORC room. As we neared the isolated building, Issei-san turned to Kiba and started to whisper something to him, and he whispered something back to him. I was curious to what they were talking about, and was about to voice my thoughts, but then Kiba stopped and adopted a serious looking expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Though after that, I started to... feel... something coming from the ORC room, though I didn't know what it was.

"I can't believe it took me this long to sense it... I'm such a failure." He muttered. "Come on." He told the rest of us. He then turned around and started to speed walk to the building. Issei-san immediately followed, with Asia-san right behind him.

Mittelt tilted her head in confusion, but after a second of deliberation, she followed after them. I stayed there for a few more seconds, thinking about what I sensed, before following.

When we entered the ORC room, I saw the other female members of the club, along with a silver haired maid.

Looking up, Rias-sempai looked from each of us, and after a second, she stood up. "Looks like everyone is here." She said.

"Grayfia-san?" Issei-san said in shock upon seeing the silver haired maid. I looked at him with a curious look, and then at the maid.

"Mistress, may I explain?" The maid asked Rias-sempai. Rias-sempai raised her hand, with her eyes closed. After a moment later, she opened her eyes and lowered her hand.

"You see-" she started, but she was cut short as a red Magic Circle appeared in the room away from us. The Magic Circle then erupted into flames, and the sound of a shrieking bird was heard. I barely noticed Rias-sempai narrowing her eyes at the flame - almost as if she knew who it was, and didn't particularly liked them...

Asia-san clung to Issei-san, who had his mouth agape in surprise. Kiba was calm. Koneko-chan had her regular cold face up, though she still looked cute... Okay Yuutsu, stop thinking about that. Akeno-sempai had her regular look, but she wasn't smiling.

A blonde man soon appeared in the flames, and Rias-sempai muttered, "Phoenix." Thanks to my improved hearing, I just barely managed to pick that up.

A Phoenix is a bird that when it dies, it is reborn from its ashes, and thus, making it immortal. When it dies, it bursts into flames, leaving only the ashes behind, from which it will be reborn. That was the reason why the Phoenix is commonly referred to be associated with the sun.

The flames soon disappeared, and the man who appeared in the flames, spoke.

"It's been years since Riser visited the human world... Missed ya. My darling Rias." He said, turning around. Judging by his words alone, I quickly understood what kind of person he was. Arrogant. Since he called Rias "darling," it was safe to assume that they know each other, and might be in some kind of relationship, though, judging by Rias-sempai's reaction to him, it was probably very complicated.

"Who is this guy?" Issei-san asked.

"This man is Riser Phoenix-sama." The maid replied almost instantly. "He is a pure-blood high class Devil and the heir to the Phoenix Clan." She further explained.

"'Phoenix Clan?'" Issei-san repeated.

"And he is also the fiancée of the Gremory Clan's heiress."

"Wait, does that mean-"

"Yes." I answered for him, causing the maid to look at me. "He is Rias-sempai's fiancée."

"Fiancée!?" Issei-san repeated, looking very distressed.

Eyes narrowed, I stared at the blonde man called Riser Phoenix. He didn't seem like someone I'd like.

* * *

Rias-sempai's peerage stood in the middle of the room, shoulder to shoulder, while Mittelt and me stood next to the wall. Grayfia-san, who I learned was the name of the maid, stood beside the sofa, while Rias-sempai was forced to sit next to Riser. Issei-san glared at Riser the entire time he drank his tea, but he easily ignored him. Mittelt played with her hair, not really caring much about the situation. She was a little pissed she couldn't sit down, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, Rias's Queen's tea is always so excellently brewed." He finally said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Akeno-sempai replied, bowing. She walked away, joining the rest of Rias-sempai's peerage standing.

Riser continued to play with Rias-sempai's hair, and as he set down his cup of tea, he started to move his now free hand, to her legs. After a few seconds, Rias-sempai stood up. She was angry, but her face didn't show it. Her words did as she spat them out to Riser.

"Please leave me alone. Riser, I told you many times before: I have no intention of marrying you."

"But Rias, Riser doubt your family will be able to cater to your selfish ways forever." he replied with a smirk.

"I do not wish to destroy your family!" She more or less threatened. "On the contrary, I welcome them with open arms. But whom I marry is **MY** choice."

"Pure-blooded Devils drastically decreased in numbers after the last war. And that is a problem that affects all Devils. Your Father and Sirzechs-sama thought this over thoroughly when they made the decision of our engagement."

"My Father and Brother and everyone in my family... They are too panicked. I will not say this again, Riser. I will never marry you."

Immediately after she finished saying that, Riser cupped her chin within his hand and moved his face closer to hers. "Listen, Rias, Riser is the poster-child of the Phoenix Clan. I cannot allow myself to lose face."

"President!" Issei-san said, taking a step forward.

"Even if it means burning all your slaves to a crisp, I will take you back to Hell with me." Teeth gritted, I took a step forward.

I could plainly see Grayfia-san about to say something - probably to stop what was happening - but I didn't care.

He crossed the line.

Slaves? That was a piece of crap. Everyone in Rias-sempai's peerage was not a slave - they were family. Even I understood that. Heck, even Mittelt, who just joined us, knew that from the few interactions she had with them.

But here was Riser, calling them slaves... saying that they are nothing more than trash he can just burn down to acquire Rias-sempai. I couldn't stand that.

Sure Riser was stronger than me... it's not like I don't understand that. I do. I whole heartedly understand that he is stronger than me. I know that if we fought, as I am now, I will one hundred percent die. It was just... I couldn't condone his current actions.

He came here to marry someone who didn't want to marry him. So he doesn't lose face, which was just stupid, he is going to force her to marry him, and, if anyone of her peerage, lets say, her second family, tries to stop him, he'll kill them.

That is something I just cannot ignore.

"Hey." I said to Riser, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to face me.

"Hm? What does the weak Angel want with Riser?" He asked, turning around to face me. My hand dropped from his shoulder.

"There are plenty of things I want to say to a scumbag chicken like you..." His left eye twitched at the insult. "But I think I'll just get straight to the point. I am not going to let you marry Rias-sempai." Hands clenched, I announced this to him. I waited for his reply, but ended up confused when he started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! What is this? Is this some kind of joke? An act? Riser knows not what you are trying to do, but..." He then got serious as he leaned towards me. "I am going to marry Rias, no matter what you, or anyone says! If you get in my way, you shitty Angel, I'll just as easily kill you, as I'd kill Rias's slav-"

I punched him in the face, causing him to back up a step from the force. Though he took little to no damage from the attack, he was surprised by it.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see a stupid chicken like you try to kill a bird that can actually fly!"

I could faintly hear Riser's teeth crunch against each other, as he stood back up to his full height, an angered expression on his face.

"You little mongrel! Riser is going-"

"Please stop this at once." Grayfia-san said, interrupting Riser and stepping between us. "Riser." She said, looking at him. Then, she looked at me.

"Yuutsu." I told her.

She nodded and continued. "I am here on orders from Sirzechs-sama. I will not let anything happen, for his sake. And so, I will have the two of you stop fighting."

"For his prized Queen to say that..." Riser said, holding his hands up. "You have even Riser sacred with that little speech."

"My Master foresaw something like this would happen, though not the fight between Riser-sama and Yuutsu-sama." She glanced at me and then to Rias and continued what she was saying, without skipping a beat. "They have instructed me to carry out a certain plan - in a desperate situation."

"Desperate situation?" Rias-sempai asked, arms crossed. I had more or less an idea about this 'desperate situation,' though I didn't know for sure. "What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"If Mistress exerted her will strongly enough, I was advised to commence a Rating Game to settle the score once and for all. Though she did that, I, nor Sirzechs-sama, expected someone else to interrupt and punch Riser-sama in the face." She said, looking at me.

"Haha, sorry?" I hesitantly apologized. Though, even as I did that, I still glared at Riser.

"It is of no consequence. I was going to stop them anyway." She then looked at Rias-sempai. "Though I do wonder why an Angel and Fallen-Angel are here..."

"Oh, about that..." Rias-sempai started to explain.

"Who cares about that?" Riser interrupted her. "All that matters, is that two pieces of trash that aren't meant to be here, are here. A Fallen-Angel scum and an Angel scum piece of shit." I stared blankly at Riser. His insults sure was original. "Riser would have killed them already, if Riser didn't want to ruin my suit... Riser just had it washed."

"Riser, Riser, Riser." I said, imitating his voice. "Do you love to say your name over and over or something? I guess a chicken like yourself would love to marry himself, if that was possible."

"You-!" He said, teeth clamped together. A small amount of fire appeared on his shoulder and hand, as he pointed at me.

"Enough of this." Grayfia-san said, stopping Riser.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue. "Moving back to the topic..." He said, glaring at me. "Riser has been in many Rating Games. But Rias not only has no experience, but you don't even have all the required pieces for a game. Rias, I'd like to make sure of this just in case. Is this your full team of slaves?"

Before she could say anything, I once again interrupted.

"They aren't slaves."

Riser turned to face me. "What?"

"Issei-san and the others are not slaves. They are like family to Rias-sempai. Sure she may only have a small amount gathered, and sure she hasn't known Issei-san and Asia-san for long, but they are her family and she loves them just as much as the rest. Right?" I finished, looking at Rias-sempai who nodded to affirm my words.

"He is right, Riser. These are all the members of my peerage - my family. What of it?"

Staring from me to Rias-sempai, he laughed. When he finished, he snapped his fingers, and a red magic Circle appeared in the room. Flames appeared, and from the flames, it revealed fifteen girls.

"This is my fifteen. In other words, I have a full set." He said with a smirk, directed at Rias-sempai.

"He's got... a complete set of FIFTEEN PRETY GIRLS!?" Issei-san said in surprise. "What a dick!... What a man!" Tears went down his face as he wished he could have his own harem of fifteen pretty girls.

Riser stared at Issei-san. "Hey, Rias... that slave of yours seem to lust after Riser..."

"He dreams of being a Harem King someday." She answered with a small voice, as she too, watched Issei-san. I could only shake my head at Issei-san's behavior, and then turned to face Riser's peerage. ' _They all look pretty strong._ ' Was my first thought. But... ' _According to what I know about the Evil Pieces, since Issei-san took all eight Pawn pieces, he should be stronger than all eight of Riser's Pawns. Just looking at it objectionably of course. In reality, they may all be stronger than him... and it looks like that may be the case. Issei-san hasn't been a Devil for long, so chances of him being stronger than even one of them, is pretty low..._ '

"How gross..." A girl with blonde hair and wearing a pink dress said, to what Rias-sempai had said about Issei-san wanting to have a harem. Looking at her, I had a vague feeling of Deja vu...

"Hm. Now I see. Yubelluna." He called to one of his peerage members.

"Yes, Riser-sama." A woman with purple hair answered, stepping forward towards Riser.

When she stopped in front of him, he gently grabbed her chin, and... kissed her. No, he made out with her! When he finished, he faced Issei-san, as he... groped her breast! "This is something you will _never_ do." He told Issei-san. "Low-level Devil-boy."

"Tch. Shut up! How dare you fuck around with other girls after being engaged to my President! You oat-sowing asshole!"

"I agree with Issei-san." I said, looking at Riser angrily. "To do something like that when you're engaged... and even in front of her as well! You do not deserve Rias-sempai."

"You cads. How dare you say that!"

"Like I give a shit!" Issei-san said. "My position may not be high... but I am her family! Nothing more, nothing less!" Issei-san looked at me and nodded.

Smiling, I addressed Riser. "A chicken like you will never get it... But when you disrespect others, you lose respect in others eyes. By losing that respect... you will just guarantee your downfall. Even an immortal chicken like you will fail to something like that." I walked over to Issei-san's side. "Compared to someone like Issei-san, who respects everyone worth respecting... you are nothing more than a headless chicken running around all over the place, pecking everything and everyone."

Issei-san nodded. "I don't need a fucking game to stop you from marrying Buchou! I'll destroy you right here and now!" His Sacred Gear appeared over his left arm, his [ **Boosted Gear** ]. Following him, I summoned my own Sacred Gear, which appeared over my body, the [ **Devoured Eclipse** ]. As the two Sacred Gears appeared, the two of us took a step forward.

"Mira." Riser called, and a girl wielding a wooden staff jumped forward.

"This little girl?" Issei-san asked in confusion.

"Issei-san, she's a Devil. She's definitely strong."

Without responding to what either of us said, she charged forward, stabbing her staff at Issei-san's gut, but I lightly kicked the side of it, causing the staff to just barely miss Issei-san.

The girl, Mira, immediately jumped back. Narrowing her eyes, she watched me. "You're pretty good." She responded.

"Well, good or not, I'm not the best... besides..." ' _That was a little too fast... I just barely responded to the attack._ '

"Whoa... Thanks Yuutsu, you saved me!"

"Welcome. And you should be careful, I might not be able to do so a second time."

"What?" He responded, confused at my words.

"Here she comes!" I warned, moving my head to the right, as her staff was thrust at me. She then spun around, and slapped the side of Issei-san's head with the end of the staff, and he was launched down to the ground.

I managed to dodge her attack, though it slightly hit against my face, causing a small bruise. Issei-san, on the other hand, couldn't do anything against her second attack.

Her first attack, directed at me, must have been to separate me from Issei-san so she could take him out, before focusing all of her attention on me.

This move, was a pretty good one. Take out the weaker one, and then focus on the stronger one.

It was a good strategy, but just as easily as it could work, it might not. But in this case... Issei-san received a good blow to the head. I could just barely see blood in his hair, so I knew he was struck hard enough to make him pass out. I knew he would be back up soon, but he was out of this fight.

Narrowing my eyes at Mira, I leaned slightly forward. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to show one of my stronger moves?

Mira charged at me, thrusting her wooden staff at my stomach. I raised my left foot, and started to slam it down on the staff, but then jumped over Mira using my right leg. When I landed behind her, I spun around to my right, lifting my left leg to kick her. She easily turned to her left and raised her staff vertically, ready to block my kick, but, with a hop, I switched to standing on my left foot, and my right went in for a kick, on the opposite side she was blocking.

She was positioned so that her front faced my left, with her back exposed to my right. Her staff was in front of her, standing vertically. It was positioned like that to stop a horizontal kick. Right after blocking, she was probably going to spin her staff around, knock aside my leg at the same time, and then stab the staff at my face or something.

But...

"I'm the self-exclaimed 'Feint Master!' Something of this level can be done by me!" Kicking my foot into her back, I knocked her forward... or so I thought.

Instead, she had jumped backwards, fluidly over my leg as it swung underneath her. Landing perfectly on her feet, she raised her staff, and slammed it down on me, hitting me in the shoulder. She then spun her staff around, and thrust it at my back, nailing me perfectly in the middle of it.

I tripped forward from the force, but I forced myself to not lose balance. Turning around to face her, I cracked my right shoulder with my left hand.

My back and my shoulder was stinging where she hit them, but other than that, I could still fight. It was mostly thanks to my Sacred Gear type armor.

Okay then... I guess I really _do_ have to reveal one of my cards.

' _Feinto-Kamakiri! Feint Mantis!_ ' I said in my mind. I charged forward at Mira, slashing my two arms at her sides. She lightly jumped back, and raised her staff to attack at the same time, but I didn't give her the opportunity. Before she could touch the ground, I leaped forward, placing my hands crisscrossed, my right on top of left. The right hand was positioned underneath the left shoulder, whilst the left was over the right shoulder.

Mira stabbed forward with her staff, aiming for my stomach, but I moved my right hand over my stomach, and the staff slammed into my hand.

It hurt quite a bit, but I quickly got over the pain. As my feet touched the ground, I grabbed the end of the staff with my right hand, and grabbed the side with my left. I then pulled the staff forward, moving my body to the left of the staff. Mira was surprised by the move and couldn't respond in time, as I kicked at her left hand with my right foot, making her let go of the staff. Then, in a show of strength, I wrenched the staff out of her last hand, with the two of mine, by spinning to my left, causing her to be flung slightly to her right due to the force, before she let go.

Spinning around on the ball of my foot, I spun back around to face her, and at the same time, moving the staff to a swinging motion. Like Issei-san, I was going to hit her in the head.

However, she easily predicted the move, and leaned her head back, just out of reach... but, that wasn't what I was going for!

I pulled back the staff suddenly, leaving her confused, before I thrust it forward, stabbing it into her gut and knocking her back!

She didn't take as much damage from the hit as I wanted, since I was a little too far away, so that the staff barely hit her, but at least now _I_ had the weapon. From what I saw so far, she was trained in using the staff as a weapon, and not her-

The second her feet touched the ground from being knocked back, she charged forward, fist pulled back!

Reacting as fast as I could, I spun the staff around once, and swiped at her legs, but she easily jumped over the weapon. Predicting the course of her punch, I moved out of the way, but didn't see her knee coming up to my face, since I was too busy watching her fist. I pulled back, blood streaming down my nose, and she kicked my legs out from under me, causing me to fall down to the ground. At the same time, she grabbed the staff and pulled it loose from my hands. As my back hit the ground, she placed the end of her staff on my chest.

"Give up." She said, breathing a little harder than before.

Eyes wide, I let my head hit the floor. "Yeah, yeah... I surrender." I closed my eyes. I let my Sacred Gear disappear from my body.

Feinto-Kamakiri was a move that involved charging your foe and never letting them get away from you - all in order to take their weapon from them, to use against them. By doing so, I would gain the advantage in the fight. I had inspiration on this move, by watching a praying mantis chase down a cricket as it leaped away. In the end, the mantis had taken down the cricket and ate it.

And so, I named it after the praying mantis, calling it 'Feint Mantis' since I mainly use feints. Feint plus mantis = Feint Mantis, and so, Feinto-Kamakiri. And just in case you don't know, I am horrible at naming things. Even my own Father had sighed when I told him about the technique. Though it isn't something original, I definitely made it my own power, and yet, he had said this: " _It is a wonderful technique; it will definitely help you in the future... though it is just like what you usually do, this technique involves chasing down your opponent instead of waiting for them and watching their movements - basically it is going on the extreme offense; disregarding defense. And yet... you named it such a bad name... It makes me proud and sad at the same time._ "

Mira nodded at what I said, and removed the staff from my chest. She then reached her hand down. I stared at the hand for a few seconds, before taking it and letting her pull me up.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded. As I turned to see if Issei-san was okay, I thought I saw a small blush... Probably just my imagination.

I saw Issei-san already sitting up, with Asia-san healing the side of his head.

Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling.

I lost, huh? Sure, losing was something that didn't happen all too often for me, but I had my own number of losses. If I had to count... In all my official matches, I had 43 wins and 14 losses, for a total of 57 fights. For the matches I had with my father, that wasn't practice bouts, I had 0 wins and 246 loses for a total of 246 fights. We mostly had practice bouts, which was just letting me train against him - it wasn't serious. I practiced techniques and he taught me new ones. Showed me how they were done and I used them on him. It was all just practice to make me better.

It has been ten years since I started my training. From the young age of seven... the my now age of seventeen. Ever since that incident... I trained to protect others. I trained to become stronger. I trained... And now, I was fighting in a much bigger playing field.

Compared to before, when I only fought Humans, I feel as if I've learned I was really a weakling.

With Dohnaseek... sure you could I was in the lead, but really, if the fight had kept on going, I would've lost. He would've figured out my movements, and killed me. Using feints can only go so far... when you can barely injure your opponent. When I activated my Sacred Gear, I thought I was strong. Instead, I was just using its abilities to win - not my own skin. To absorb, no, devour the magic of your foe and use it against them - I used that to win.

And here, against Mira, a member of Riser Phoenix's peerage, I realized that I was weak. If she used magic, Demonic Energy, I would've been able to devour it and use it against her. But instead, she used martial arts. She attacked with a wooden staff, though it may have been made to withstand more than a regular wooden staff, enough so that I couldn't easily break it, there was nothing my Sacred Gear could do to that, except lessen the pain if she attacked my arms or body. Though it lessened the strength of her attack, it still hurt. My shoulder and back stung from her blow - bruised they were, I could still fight.

And then she used superior technique and speed to trip me and pin me to the floor with her staff, forcing me to surrender.

It was a complete defeat. I only managed to kick her hand, and hit her in the gut with her own weapon. She didn't even take much damage from that! If it was a Magic fight, I might've won... But, I probably would've still lost. I was a noob in Magic, so who was to say I would be able to win? All I could do was Devour Magic, and change it into a light spear! I couldn't even create a proper one without Devouring Magic first.

I was weak. And I hated it... because it reminded me of _that_ time.

"Ha. So, the user of the legendary [ **Boosted Gear** ] was a _stupid_ boy. Even this Angel trash lasted longer than him! In fact... isn't that the Sacred Gear [ **Devoured Eclipse** ] that can Devour the Magic of others? Ha! Riser finds this to be extremely funny!"

I had no words to this. What he said was the truth - I lost. I couldn't refute this fact. What was I going to do? Beat up Riser? How, when I couldn't even defeat a member of his peerage?

"Well now..." Riser continued, but Rias-sempai stopped him.

"Let us settle the score with a Rating Game."

"As you wish, Mistress." Grayfia said, stepping forward.

"However, I have a request." Rias continued.

"And what is that?" Riser asked, slightly annoyed as he walked back to the rest of his peerage, ready to leave.

"I want Yuutsu-san to also take part. Since he _did_ fight one of your peerage members, I would think he'd want revenge..." She looked at me, wanting to see what I had to say about that. Riser sighed but waited for my response nevertheless. Mira also looked at me, intent on my answer.

Looking from one to the other, I smiled. "I'd love to take part. It isn't everyday an Angel, though a half-one, can take part in a Devil's Game. I think this will be interesting... but I have a request as well."

"What is it now?" Riser asked impatient.

"I want you to give us a week... no, ten days to train. After all, if we fought you tomorrow, it wouldn't really be that fair, right? You should at least give us some time, since it's not like we knew we would be facing you in a Rating Game, as you called it, right?" I smirked at him.

He growled. But then he thought about it. "Though you may be trash, Riser agrees with you. If you were to fight at your current state, it wouldn't be fun." He turned to Rias-sempai. "I shall allow you ten days to train as much as you can. Once you lose after that, you will marry me." Laughing, he disappeared, along with his peerage, in flames.

When he was gone, silence claimed the room.

After a few moments, I turned to Mittelt. "Well, do you want to- hey, wait... where did she go?" Mittelt was nowhere to be seen. Looking towards the door, I noticed it was just slightly ajar...

Seems as if she had left a long time ago... Damn girl, just when you need her, she isn't there! Though she is still too cute...

"Hey, Rias-sempai. Do you have a place in mind where we could train?" I asked her.

She stared at me as she thought about it. "Yes." She eventually replied. "There is a place we could go to."

"Really?" Issei-san asked, getting up. "Where?"

"Yes. A small manor owned by the Gremory in the Human world."

"A manor!? I can go to a manor with Buchou? Seriously?"

"Seriously." I said, facing him.

"All right!" He cheered.

"Though, it won't be just fun and games, Issei-san." I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Right, Kiba?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. We'll be going there to train, after all." He reminded Issei-san.

"Oh, right..." He looked down with a downcast expression.

"Though, you will be with lots of girls." I replied, offhandedly.

"What?" He said, looking up at me. Then, realization appeared in his face. "Oh, your right! I'll be there with Buchou, Akeno-sempai, Asia, and Koneko-chan! It's like a dream come true!"

"Don't forget me and Kiba. And maybe Mittelt, if she decides to go." I was going to ask her if she could ask Azazel if he had some kind of training facility, but since she wasn't there, I just decided to go with Rias-sempai for training. Better to train in a group, after all. If Mittelt wants to come with us, then she was happy to do so. "Oh, yeah. Kiba, I wanted to ask you if you could help me train in the sword."

"The sword?" He asked me. I nodded and pointed to my Katana Bukuro, which was resting against the wall near the door.

"I had received a sword from my Father today. I know a few things about using a sword from my training years ago, but when I picked my path, I stopped practicing. So, I wanted to know if you could help me out, since, you know..."

"Since I use swords to fight?"

"Yeah!"

"Well... Sure."

"Thank you." I responded with a smile. Kiba just nodded.

Pulling my phone from my pants pocket, I checked the time. "Well, it's getting pretty late... Mittelt will probably be hungry and waiting for me to cook her some food by now... if she is at my house... So I'll be going. Tomorrow we'll be heading to your manor for training, yes?" I asked Rias-sempai.

"Yes. I'll be teleporting us near the manor, and we will be walking the rest of the way."

"Okay, what about school?"

"That is easy. Just leave it to me."

"Okay. Then, I'll see you all tomorrow." I quickly ran out of the room, carrying my school bag and Katana Bukuro.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit weird - my computer had to be reset, and it has been a few weeks since I wrote this. I'll get back to my regular groove soon enough.**

 **Anyway, a few changes in this chapter, concerning the meeting with Riser. You already know them, but I will say the thing I feel like was the most changed.**

 **Issei's fight against Riser's weakest pawn, Mira.**

 **This time around, Yuutsu was there and fought her as well. Issei was almost instantly taken out, but Yuutsu saved him - just for him to get taken out by another move, this time, to the head!**

 **And then, the two fought, but Yuutsu was defeated - which reminded him that he wasn't that strong yet! He was pretty strong as a Human, but now since the playing field is full of the Supernatural, Devils, Angels, Fallen-Angels, etc., he has realized, that he isn't up to par with them just yet, since he has just realized his power!**

 **Even with his Sacred Gear - it is useless if Magic isn't used against it!**

 **And yes, Magic, also included Demonic Energy, and Angelic Energy! All things of energy! Does that include Touki, which is used by all Senjutsu users? That is for me to know, and you to find out!**

 **But anyway, I think I'll end it with this.**

 **In my opinion, this wasn't the best chapter I could've made of this chapter! As in, it could've been better if my computer didn't get reset, or if I didn't take so long before writing this chapter from the last one! Because of that, I feel as if I couldn't properly grasp Yuutsu as I used to.**

 **But don't worry, I'll get back to it!**

 **And please favorite and or follow if you enjoyed! Please leave a review telling me of what you thought!**


	7. Training for the Fight!

**Yo! Let's get straight to the review(s)!**

 **Redburningdragon -** _Artes, huh? Unfortunately, I haven't played the Tales series, though I have seen some of the games played on Youtube for a time. Yuutsu is going to be built more Magic than Melee, though right now, he is mostly Melee, but it will be a combination of the two, just more for Magic. What would happen if Issei transfers his boost to Yuutsu? Well, though it is a form of "Magic" it wouldn't necessarily be devoured; since it is something that isn't like a ball of flame aimed at him - it is something more of a direct power increase via touching - at this point, so just by touching OUTSIDE of the armor, say, his neck or face, where the armor isn't, it wouldn't be devoured. Though the Sacred Gear might try to Devour it, it wouldn't really matter. I guess? It's hard to explain how magic can work, when in this world, this life, there is no magic. So sorry if what I am saying doesn't make much sense. And yes. Koneko is cute._

 **Well, now that that is over and done with - let us start this next chapter!**

 **P.S. I usually put honorifics in this series, such as san, sempai, chan, kun, but sometimes, I forget to put it :D**

 **P.P.S. This was originally going to be two chapters, but I decided to just combine it for the shits and giggles. So, here is a special long chapter!**

 **NOTICE! A character introduced in this chapter, was sent in from someone else - I did not make him, and so, if I get yelled out for how badass, overpowered, cool, about his weapons, abilities, or anything related to him, I will ignore you completely, not even answering your review up above like all the few amounts of reviews I get. I am not being mean. I am being lazy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Training for the Fight!**

"Hurry up Issei!" Rias-sempai called back.

"R-right!" Issei-san stammered, taking another step forward - though he nearly lost his balance.

We were currently walking through a mountainous path, with the males, minus Koneko-chan, carrying large bags, though Koneko-chan carried an _extremely_ large bag.

We all wore our casual clothing, and since I was heading to a mansion in the mountains, surrounded by woods, I wore a different outfit - though a casual one, it wasn't what I usually wore.

I had on a white shirtsleeve shirt, with the right sleeve being black up to the shoulder, long, baggy brown khakis, and plain black shoes. On my back was, of course, a big brown backpack. Rias-sempai told us, the males, and for some reason Koneko-chan joined in, to carry a heavy backpack from where we teleported to, to the mansion to help us build up our muscles. Though Kiba and me didn't have to build up our muscles as much as Issei-san, we still gave it our all to carrying the bags.

It also hurt my manly pride to see Koneko-chan carry a much larger and heavier bag than me...

"So," I asked Mittelt, who walked leisurely beside me, "why and when did you leave the ORC room yesterday?"

"Hm~?" She hummed, putting a finger on her chin. "About five minutes in the conversation. I got bored, so I just left~!"

"Sounds about right..." I muttered, sighing.

Yesterday, I found Mittelt at my house, demanding for me to cook her food - just as I suspected. So as I cooked the food, I told her what had happened. At first, she acted as if it didn't matter to her. But then she had gotten a text on her phone, and she stopped talking for a few minutes. And just as I served her her food, she started to complain about not wanting to go training. When I told her that we would be going to a mansion to train, however, she calmed down, and she started to radiate a 'light' sort of energy.

She later told me that she looked forward to eating fancy food.

I didn't tell her that it would be _us_ that would be cooking - that there was no five star chefs to do it for us. It would break her heart. Probably.

"Hey, Koneko-chan." I said to the small, white-haired girl.

"Yes?" She stated rather than questioned.

"...How strong are you?"

"Strong." She... stated.

"..." My question wasn't exactly answered, but either way, I didn't want to ever receive a punch by her - it would probably break a couple of bones. "I see." I eventually mumbled.

"Don't worry." She continued. I looked at her. "You're strong too."

"Thank you... I guess." I feel like she just said that to make sure I didn't feel bad... Was it just pity? Or was it genuine? I can't tell wit her...

She nodded at my thanks. She then started to lightly jog forward, as if she wasn't even carrying anything. I mean, what I was carrying was pretty heavy, but thanks to my training, I wasn't struggling, but even _I_ wouldn't run up a mountain trail carrying it! Heck, even Kiba was walking! Issei-san was... struggling, but that is a matter of course - since he never bothered working out that much in his life. He was the weakest in the group currently, but his potential is huge, since he has the Sacred Gear [ **Boosted Gear** ].

Though, of course, I had the Sacred Gear [ **Devoured Eclipse** ] which means that my potential is also pretty big and thanks to my martial arts training, I could potentially be stronger than Issei-san... at least for a while.

The Heavenly Dragon Emperor is stronger than the Dragon King, after all, or that is what I was told, after all.

When I asked Mittelt about how strong my Dragon was, versus Issei-san's, she said that Issei-san's would win, though the fight would be pretty difficult.

One was the dragon of Boosting, and the other was the dragon of Devouring. Both abilities seems pretty different at first, but in the end, they were similar: Both raised the user's power.

Though my Dragon was close to becoming a Heavenly Dragon, it was defeated and sealed inside this Sacred Gear before it acquired enough strength to stand with Issei-san's dragon and be a Heavenly Dragon Emperor.

* * *

A few hours later, we arrived at the mansion.

I wasn't that tired - but I still breathed a little deeply from the strain.

Issei-san pretty much collapsed on the ground when he dropped his bag.

Kiba was calm about the whole thing, but I could tell he was worn out from the long walk and heavy lifting.

Koneko-chan... didn't change at all. It was kind of scary.

The rest of the girls were okay, since they only walked.

"Well, welcome to Gremory Mansion, located in the Human world!" Rias-sempai announced throwing up her arms, showing off her giant mansion.

"Wo~ow!" Mittelt gasped, smiling brightly with a blush. "Oh, the wonderful food... the wonderful beds! Oh, how I wish I was a rich girl like you~!"

"My!" Asia-san said, looking at the huge mansion. "It must of been pretty expensive!"

"Well, of course it was, but with our budget, it would be like... hm... buying a couple candy bars." Rias-sempai said, chuckling at our expressions.

"You must be loaded..." I said at a deadpan.

"Of course." She merely answered with a nod.

"Fufufu. You shouldn't underestimate the Gremory family." Akeno-sempai giggled.

"Yeah! After all, they _are_ one of the richest in the Underworld!" An unknown voice said from above.

Looking up, I saw a black silhouette falling from the sky. A few seconds later, the figure landed in front of us, creating a small crater in the ground, which bellowed up a smokescreen, blocking him from view.

"What the-" Rias-sempai said, surprised.

"Who are you?" Kiba said, getting into stance.

"Me? Well, I am-"

"Vince!" Rias-sempai said, a sparkle in her eye.

As the small smokescreen disappeared, the figure was revealed.

He had raven black hair, that seemed as if it was permanently straight, that covered his left eye and stopped right below his ears. He had a pretty muscular build, that was more along the line of speed, rather than strength, that mixes well with his height of six feet. He had smooth, alabaster skin, with eyes that were sharp with large irises that showed off his icy blue eyes, with well defined eyelashes that gave off a feminine appearance. His facial structure had a strong look, but with its slight feminine touch, it gave him a pretty boy look, instead of a handsome one.

He wore black, steel toed biker boots, black jeans, and a black long-sleeved shirt, with a grey T-shirt over it with a red dragon, coiling up as if it was about to attack designed on it. He had on black gloves and a black leather best with the front open. He wore a black face mask that covered half of his nose and the lower half of his face, which reminded me of an anime I once watched that was about Ninjas, and a long, black trench coat with a red inside, that went a little past his knees, with the right sleeve rolled up.

"What are you doing here?" Rias-sempai followed up with.

Vince chuckled. "For the most part, I was asked to come! The rest, because I felt like it!"

"Fufufu. Sounds just like you." Akeno-sempai laughed. "But, just as that, It is good to see you again."

"Aye, you too, Akeno. Rias." Vince said as he smiled at the two.

"Mhm. So how have you been these past few years?" Rias-sempai asked.

"Um, Buchou..." Issei-san interrupted, raising his hand. "Who is this guy?" The way he sounded, it was as if he didn't like this guy, 'Vince'.

"Oh! How could I forget? Issei, Kiba, Koneko. Yuutsu and Mittelt. This is Vince Brooks. I guess you could say that he is the childhood friend of me and Akeno."

"C-ch-child-childhood friend!?" Shouted Issei-san, clearly distraught.

"Hello Vince-san. I am sorry I mistook you as an enemy." Kiba bowed and apologized.

"Oh no, it's all right. Your just lucky lovely Rias and Akeno were here - or else I would've cut you down." He said with a light smile.

"Hi." Koneko greeted in her Koneko way. Vince nodded at her, acknowledge the greeting.

"Hey." I said to him with a kindhearted smile, holding out my hand. He stared at my hand for a second, before he, too, smiled.

"Nice to meet ya." He said, taking my hand and shaking it. He had a firm, yet lazy grip. It was weird.

"Yo~." Mittelt greeted, uninterestingly. Vince frowned at her uninterested look, but smiled nonetheless.

Looking around, Vince's gaze lingered the most on Issei-san, Mittelt, and me.

"It is kind of weird to see such a group as this... Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet." He said, looking at Issei-san. He looked at Mittelt. "A Fallen Angel... with _that._ " Mittelt's eyes narrowed, but she didn't deny or question what he said. Then his eyes moved to me. "And an Angel, no, Half-Angel, with the Silver Dragon King's Armor. Such an interesting group. Where did you find them, Rias?" He asked her with a smile.

"Oh, well, I found Issei, and then Yuutsu just appeared from out of town. And he is what brought Mittelt." She shrugged. "It's nothing that special."

"I see. Well, anyone, I guess I should tell you why I am here, right?"

"Yes, please do so." She asked with a straight face.

His smile disappeared, and he became serious all of a sudden. "I came here to help you all train. Of course, I have nothing to teach you two, Rias and Akeno, but the rest are more or less noobs. They could use some help. So, before you go inside to put down your stuff, I'll tell you your schedule right now.

From today to the fifth day: Issei will train with Yuutsu. Your goal is to achieve Balance Breaker. Uh, you can try to get very emotional to help you - such as, yelling at the other about their greatest mistakes or whatever. Just piss the other off so much I guess. I will be personally training Kiba and Koneko. Mostly Kiba... you look like you use the sword, right? Well I use the sword too, so it will be good experience for you. Uh, as for Asia and Mittelt... you two look to be more of the Magic type, so I'll assign you to Akeno and Rias to help you. Got it?"

"How did you know I used swords?" Kiba asked, curious.

"Well, by looking at someone's hands, you can pretty much tell their profession. Your hands tell the tale of a warrior, nay, a knight. So it was pretty easy."

"Why am I training with you?" Koneko-chan asked.

"Well... You seem more like the melee-type, so that should answer your question, right?" He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head.

"What is Balance Breaker?" I suddenly asked. He turned and stared me in the eyes for a few seconds. Then he smiled.

"Balance Breaker is, so to say, the next stage of the Sacred Gear. It is like the evolution... A state that can be triggered to increase your power, though it takes a lot of strength. It can usually be obtained from years worth of training, but in this case, you need to quickly obtain it, or get close to it. You have five days to try to unlock it."

"How?" Issei-san asked. "If it usually takes a couple of years to unlock, then..."

"Well, sometimes by being face with a lot of anger, you can forcefully unlock your Balance Breaker. The same happened to me, so just piss each other off a bit, it might work. If not, then whatever." He shrugged at the end with a goofy smile plastered on his face. From what he said, about how you unlocked his own Balance Breaker, it seemed as if there was a story to be told about that, but I kept my mouth shut. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes." Mittelt suddenly asked. "Instead of working with the others, can I just train by myself?"

"...Sure, go ahead. You seem to be experienced enough to at lease know what to train. So go wild." He replied easily. "Now, for days six to seven..." He scanned the group, looking for something to say. His eyes suddenly latched itself on me, and trailed to me hands. Blinking, I held my eyes up, and he nodded. "Right. From six to seven, a total of two days, I will be helping Yuutsu with his sword work! I didn't notice earlier, but their are a few callouses on your hands, signifying holding a sword, so I didn't notice, but with a second look, I saw it. So, for those two days, I will help you at least get the basics. Everyone else is pretty much the same thing, except for Issei, who from then, will do personal training, and Kiba and Koneko, who will do the same. For the last two days, You can do whatever you want, since I won't be there!" He laughed.

"What do you mean you won't be there?" Rias-sempai asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, right. After the seventh day, I will be going back to the Underworld! Ah, don't worry! I will be watching your fight! I'll be rooting for you, so you better not lose!"

"R-right." She muttered.

"Anyway, now, now!" He clapped. "Lets get a move on! Time is wasting!"

With those words, we went to the mansion to put our stuff away and change clothes to training clothes, aka, our gym clothes.

* * *

 **The First Day**

In the nearby forest, was me and Issei-san.

We were lightly sparring, mostly due to the fact we had no idea what to actually do.

I threw my palm lightly forward, and Issei-san tried to hit away the hand, but as his fist neared my hand, I twisted it around and deflected his fist, resulting in his arm going up into the air. Surprised, Issei-san stumbled backwards, but I didn't let him go.

Switching into Feinto-Kamakiri, I leaped forward, and raised my knee into his gut, causing him to fly through the air for a few meters, before hitting the ground and coughing up some spit.

"Damn that hurt..." Issei-san said, coughing.

"Haha, sorry. It was reflex." I replied with a slight joking tone.

"Yeah, right..." He sat up, looking at the ground. "Hey... When we fought that Mira girl... Why did we lose so easily?"

"..." I didn't reply immediately.

"I mean, I got completely destroyed! Without you, I would've been done in by the first attack! Why?"

"Strength difference." I said easily. "She was much stronger than both of us, though I had around the same amount of experience as her, but I feel like she has more experience in an actual fight between members of the supernatural. She was slightly more faster than me, and definitely stronger. Even with my Sacred Gear, which is armor, her staff still damaged me greatly, enough to even crack the armor slightly. Right now its weak - because I'm weak. The same is with you. Only my reflexes and instincts saved me - along with my experience of course. For you, its different. You don't know martial arts, you haven't been a Devil for long, and so, I think it was natural for you to lose that easily. You're not that strong yet."

Issei-san only became more dejected at my words.

"However." He looked up at me. "I feel like with some training, we'll be just as strong, no, stronger than her. We just have to train. We... we have to achieve our Balance Breakers. You with me?"

"Yeah!" He said, rising to his feet.

"Even with we don't get Balance Breaker, we just have to give it our best shot! By doing so, we'll get stronger and stronger! So, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then, let's go!"

And so, we fought in hope of achieving Balance Breaker.

* * *

 **The Fourth Day - I would put on some epic music, one to listen to when its a fight! If you don't want to, then okay.**

"Issei! You are weak!" I said, slamming my elbow into his chin. Issei was thrown back, but stayed on his feet.

"I'm not weak!" He screamed, running at me. He threw up his leg, in an attempt to kick me, but as I reached to grab the leg, he flipped around and kicked at my side with his other leg. In surprise, I was too slow to stop him, and I was kicked.

I stumbled to my right a few feet, but stayed up. I didn't take much damage, and [ **Devoured Eclipse** ] took most of the damage away, thanks to it being a pair of armor on my arms and body. Though it didn't protect my legs and head, it was still good protection.

Issei shot his left arm, which was surrounded in his [ **Boosted Gear** ], forward, intending to nail me in the head as I fixed my posture, but I cleanly dropped to the ground, and spun around, kicking his legs out from under him. Before he even hit the ground, I changed my position on the ground, and pushed up off the ground, feet first, aimed at Issei's stomach. The blow connected, but he had placed both his arms in front of it to absorb most of the damage from his body. He was launched up into the air, but he flipped around midair, and landed on his feet.

"You may have gotten better in these last few days, but your still weak! So weak! Too weak!" I yelled at him. He responded with a roar, and charged at me. He punched at me with his left hand, but I grabbed the raised hand, and threw him back. Surprised, Issei let out a gasp, and I took the amount of vulnerability, to jump forward, and axe kick him in the head, knocking him down to the ground. Before he could get up, I grabbed him by his tracksuit top, and threw him up into the air, high enough for his head to just go higher than mine, and punched him in the stomach with a straight punch. Spittle flew out of his mouth due to the punch, but I didn't let him go! Just as his body started to move away from mine, due to gravity and the force of my punch, I reached forward with my other hand, and grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer. I quickly let go of his top, and kicked upwards, hitting him in the chin, knocking him a higher into the air. Some blood flew out between his clenched teeth, but I ignored it. His body raised higher and higher, and just as it reached its zenith, which left his feet right above my head, I grabbed his feet, and threw him down to the ground with all my strength, which resulted in a pretty loud bang as his back hit the ground.

He groaned from the pain, but, getting over it, he rolled to his side and jumped back on to his feet. He was breathing hard, and his body trembled in pain.

"Is this it?" I asked, spitting out some saliva at my side. I sighed. "This is why you're so weak. So weak, weak, weak!" He clenched his teeth harder. "This must be why _that_ happened, right?" Though I will regret what I'm about to do, I have to try my best to get Issei to evolve his Sacred Gear to his balance Breaker. To do so, I will take every necessary action I can.

When I talked to Vince the other day, he said that high amounts of emotion, such as anger, as well as being in overwhelming odds, such as getting the ass kicked out of you, with the risk of dying, can Balance Breaker be achieved, much quicker than normal. Of course, failed attempts of this resulted in death.

But it is a risk that I will take. Of course, I'd stop before I actually killed Issei, but with each of my attacks, I delivered them with enough killing intent to make, no, force, Issei to think I actually meant to kill him. I don't want to do it, but for the sack of making him stronger, I have to do it. My Father would tell me off if he ever finds out I didn't do everything in my power to help someone. Even if it would nearly kill them.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Issei eventually said. I could tell by his tone, that he was angry, but he was still at the point that he wouldn't be controlled by his emotions. I just needed to push him past that point.

"Of course, I'm talking about that!"

"And what is THAT!" He yelled, running at me. He punched at me with his right hand, but I moved my head out of the way. He followed up with a sweeping kick from my right, but I grabbed his leg, and threw him back. I counterattacked by giving him a roundhouse kick to the face, which resulted in him hitting the ground and rolling away, but he quickly got up and ran at me.

"It was when you-" I continued, but stopped to duck under a right hook. I felt the wind pass my face, but I didn't flinch. "-let Asia die!" I finished, throwing both of my palms at his chest, pushing him away as the two blows forced him back, knocking all the air out of his lungs.

Gasping, he fell down to his butt. His eyes went down to the ground as he thought about that scene - yes, _that_ scene, the scene when Asia died. Due to that, she was resurrected as a Devil, so all was good, but in the end, Issei had let her die, even if she continued to live afterwards.

She died because he couldn't save her. And I'll tell him just that to force his anger, to force him to become stronger.

"No, I-" he tried to reason, but I stopped him with a kick to his face, knocking him down from where he sat. His back hit the ground, but he didn't try to get up.

"You were close. You were so close. You were right there! But then... she died. Because you weren't strong enough!" I reached down and picked him up by his tracksuit. I punched him in the cheek, and he stumbled back a few steps. "If you were stronger, you could've made it to her before her Sacred Gear, [ **Twilight Healing** ], was taken out of her body, which resulted in her death! If you were stronger, you could've defeated Raynare, stopping her death!"

He clenched his fists in anger. "I..."

"I nothing!" I yelled, cutting him out. "If _I went to save_ Asia instead of you, she would never have had to die! She might still be a Human if she had lived! But no! Because you were weak! Because of you she died! Issei!"

It's time for the finishing blow. It is something I really don't want to say, but...

I have to.

"YOU KILLED ASIA!"

His eyes went lifeless, tears flowed down his cheeks.

As the seconds passed by, I started to wonder if I broke him... Maybe I shouldn't have went that hard on him. He opened his mouth and said something, but it was too low for me to hear. Tilting my head in confusion, I asked him - "Can you say that again?"

"I.. di... ki... ia..."

"Hm?"

I... nt... il... Asia..."

"Come on, speak-"

"I DIDN'T KILL ASIA!" He screamed. His body was soon covered him flames - as if the flames were part of his anger. His eyes changed to a bright red crimson, and even the tears that fell down his eyes took a red hue. "HAAAAAARRRUUUUGGHHHHH!" He roared. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

He ran at me, faster than I expected. Putting my arms up in a cross guard, right over left, I blocked his left fist as it hit my arms - a cracking sound was heard as my armor cracked. Eyes wide, I was launched back and into a tree. I gasped in surprise and pain - blood and spit flying out of my mouth. The back of my armor was slightly cracked from hitting the tree.

"The... Hell?" I mumbled. "He's gotten so much stronger... just from that?" Watching him slowly walk towards me, I chuckled. "No, I guess that's about par, huh? Man, I'm such a hypocrite... talking about him letting someone die, when _that_ happened... Anyway, I guess the Dragon in his Sacred Gear is giving him a lot of power, so that must be why he is so much stronger. He's probably close to reaching Balance Breaker... so close, just a little more will tip him completely over the edge, and he'll achieve it, and yet..."

As he disappeared from sight again, I jumped to my right, rolling against the ground and running forward slightly, while looking behind my left shoulder. The tree I was hit into was knocked down as Issei punched it with his left arm, covered in its red flames.

"...I'm a bit afraid to take that final step. I kind of don't want to die yet..."

Spinning around to face Issei, I jumped lightly back, dodging a kick from him. I then took a step closer to him, and grabbed his outstretched leg, and kicked his other leg back, making him lose his balance. I then threw back his leg, and Issei fell to the ground. However-

His left arm went down to the ground, and he pushed himself back up and to his feet, before he even neared the ground, he instantly got back up to his feet!

"Fu-" I yelled, as Issei's fist planted itself into my face.

[ **Devour!** ]

Even as I was launched through the air due to his punch, my Sacred Gear Devoured some of the flames surrounding him. The black silver that ran around my body turned to a dark red.

' _Okay,_ ' I thought, even as I sailed through the air. ' _In ten more seconds, I should be able to Devour more of his Magic... But I have two questions: Can he still use Boost, and will I last ten seconds?_ '

[ **Boost!** ] Issei's Sacred Gear roared. One of my questions was answered, but I only felt worse due to it.

[ **Boost!** ]

"Okay, that's not-" I hit the ground, rolling back for a couple of meters before I came to a stop. "fair!" I finished, standing up. Blood spilled down my nose and some came out of my mouth at the corners. Feeling my nose with my left hand, I tell that the bone was fractured. My lip was cut due to biting it when I was punched.

My back hurt like Hell, and my arms still tingled from taking that punch. Slowly, the armor expended the Magic It Devoured from Issei, and the cracks fixed themselves. The dark red changed back to its regular black silver.

"Tch. So if the armor is damaged, it will automatically use the Magic it Devours to heal itself? At least I don't have to use my own Magic to fix it, but still..."

"Shit!" I jumped to the side as Issei's fist rained down on my spot, blowing a hole in the ground as the fist landed right where I was standing.

He had jumped up into the air, and punched down at me, so it was no surprise that that had happened.

He was still freaking pissed.

"AHHHHHHH!" He yelled, turning towards me.

"Look, Issei, buddy... Whoa there!" I ducked underneath a kick, and then did a backflip up and over a punch, landing behind him. I raised my arm, and tried to karate chop the back of his neck, like they do in movies, but Issei easily spun around on the balls of his left foot, and kicked my hand away. There was no armor on the hands, so I gasped in pain as his foot hit my hand.

"Damn that hurt..." I said, jumping back out of reach. "Okay, okay... How about..." ' _Feinto-Gorira! Feint Gorilla!_ ' The point of this move, was to attack - attack with the arms, until your arms are either destroyed, or you win. There is no foot work with this technique - you will not use your legs to attack. Just yours arms, and by extension, your hands.

When I thought about how I named this, it was an easy process. I merely took the Feinto, from Feinto-Kamakiri, and then thought of an animal, though this one not an insect, and put it at the end, and thus, I had Feinto-Gorira. Though my Father tried to force me to change that name, I was adamant about not changing it - I had to keep a correlation about the names after all. Start with Feinto, then end with an animal.

It was pretty tedious at times, but, well... I did the best of what I can do.

My Father says I have a horrible naming sense, but that isn't true, is it? I come up with the best of names.

And right now, I used it.

Waiting for Issei to make a move, I raised my two arms to eye-level, with the palms facing down. Eyes narrowed, I stilled my thoughts, and focused solely on Issei.

Issei roared and charged forward, his left arm blurred from view, but before it reached me, I reached forward with both my arms, and grabbed his arm. I yelled, and forced his arm to a stop, a few centimeters from my face. My muscles were yelling in protest, but I forced them to keep on. Issei was surprise from being stopped, but he just snarled and put more force into arm. Kicking against the ground, Issei forced his punch forward. I leaned my head back, so his fist didn't hit me. My feet slid against the grass.

[ **Devour!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

The Devoured Magic I took from Issei, quickly came back.

The armor around my arm, which was even close proximity to Issei's left arm, started to crack, but the Magic I Devoured from him started to fix it to a stalemate.

The rest of the Magic, I forced to be stored.

[ **Devour!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Devour!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Devour!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

The seconds ticked up, but I managed to come up with a pattern for his Boosts. With each Devour I get, he gets a Boost. After my Third Devour, he gets a second Boost. Earlier, when he fist had a double Boost, it must've resulted from an increase of emotions. Which means, that if I get him even angrier, the Boosts will show up faster. I can't afford to piss him off anymore. Plus...

[ **Devour!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

I was now at my limit - I couldn't take anymore Magic. The dark silver around my armor turned to crimson red - steam started to rise from it.

I was at 100%. I couldn't take anymore. And so...

I broke out of the stalemate, jumping back. I gathered the Magic into my right hand, and summoned a light spear, which was deadly to Devils. Thanks to the Magic Devoured from Issei, it appeared as the same red around him; crimson. It was long, of course, and it had three prongs at the end, making it more of a trident.

"Take this, but don't die you idiot!" I yelled, and threw the spear at him!

"HAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!" He roared, charging forward towards the spear, pulling his left fist back.

[ **Boost!** ][ **Boost!** ][ **Boost!** ][ **Boost!** ]

Eyes wide, I could only watch as his left fist hit the crimson light spear, and shattering it.

The [ **Boosted Gear** ] around his left arm had reached all the way up to his shoulder. Was he getting closer to a Balance Breaker state?

[ **Boost!** ][ **Boost!** ]

He jumped up, and kicked in a sweeping motion. Unable to block in time, I was kicked across the face, and I was sent flying through a couple of trees. When I came to a stop, I could barely get up. Blood flowed down my mouth and nose, and a small stream of it flowed out of my right eye. Half of my right eye's vision was covered in blood, so I had about three-fourths of my vision left.

"This doesn't look good..." I said, gasping for breath.

Issei slowly walked towards me. The crimson fire around him was much thinner now, but he still radiated power.

[ **Boost!** ]

My eyes went wide, as Issei disappeared. He reappeared in front of my face, arm extended back.

I had let my guard down at the end - though it was just slightly.

For this to happen, I was pretty stupid, wasn't I?

His fist shot forward and-

[ **Bo-** ]

The Sacred Gear that was wrapped around his left arm, disappeared in a green light, and Issei fell down to the ground, exhausted. Eyes wide, I stared forward, as sweat fell down from my head. My body shivered. _'_ _I was nearly killed..._ '

When the thought finally went through my head, I fell down to the ground, landing on my butt. I panted. My heart beat was fast and heavy. Blood flowed down my nose and over my lip, and it came falling out of the bottom of my right eye.

After a couple of minutes past, I calmed down and checked my injuries. My right hand - which was kicked - wasn't fractured. It was just bruised, though it hurt like all kinds of Hell.

My arms had two large, larger on my right arm, bruises. Again, they weren't fractured or broken or anything. [ **Devoured Eclipse** ]'s armor took most of the impact.

My back, though I couldn't see it, was definitely bruised. It happened when I was hit through some trees.

My mouth, my lip was okay. There was just a small cut from where I bit it. My nose was fractured slightly, and it'll need some mending. My eye was okay. The punch probably just forced some blood to take a very inconvenient route - which was coming up through my eye. It was annoying, but at least the eye was damaged. That would be bad.

My face - where I was kicked at the end - was bruised, and cut so some blood rolled down it. Rubbing my right cheek, I lightly cursed Issei's kicking power.

"That hurt quite a bit Issei... I swear, if you cause me to go crazy, I won't go easy on you as I beat the shit out of you."

At my words, a new voice joined the conversation.

"As much as I would _love_ to see that happen, I want to know one thing: What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do." Vince Brooks jumped down in front of me from the trees. He was a little angry, but mostly curious.

"Oh, ya know... just pissed Issei off. Just like you said."

"Well, I won't deny I told you to piss each other off..." He muttered, cupping his chin with his right hand. "Though I didn't mean for you to nearly die..."

"What, did you mean for us to just piss each other off so much, that we would go Balance Breaker at the same time, then you would come in and take both of us out, and then we'd wake up, and you'd be all like, congratulations?"

"Uh, actually, yeah. That was my plan."

"Do people ever tell you that your stupid?"

"Yeah. But that's besides the point!" I sighed. "Look, sorry about this whole thing, but you still have the Fifth day, so... Try to get Balance Breaker yourself, or just do some light training with Issei, maybe work him into Balance Breaker?"

"That is a pretty good idea, but I don't think he went full Balance Breaker."

"Oh, don't worry. At this point, he might be able to achieve a form that is half of a Balance Breaker. Kind of like... an incomplete Balance Breaker. An imitation of the real thing, but at the same time, not. You got it?"

"Sure...?"

"Good! Now, can you move?"

"I'd rather not."

"Then, I'll just carry you and Issei then."

"I'd rather not, thank you though."

"Oh, so you have enough energy to run back to the mansion?"

"Er, yes?" He shrugged.

"Then, let's get going!" He grabbed Issei, and jumped away, returning back to the treetops. "Hurry up!" He called from the branch he stood on. He turned around, and started to jump from tree to tree.

"...Damn monkey..." I whispered to myself, standing up.

"I heard that!" A faraway voice shouted to me.

"..." I couldn't say anything.

I hurried after him.

* * *

 **The Sixth Day**

"No, bring your right hand up a little more!" He yelled, showing me where to hold a sword with a training sword. He told me that he wouldn't use his own sword, until I manage to get the basics of the basics down, which means, that I will be fighting him to pick up the basics! It was crazy, but at the same time, a good idea to quickly gain experience!

I followed his instructions, and moved my hand slightly higher. After a couple of seconds, he flashed a smile.

"Good job, now, hold it like that for thirty minutes and memorize the placing of your hands on the sword, and the feeling of it. Keep your eyes on the sword. Now, fix your posture! Back straight! Legs apart!"

I did what he said, and he nodded.

"Good, good. Now hold that for thirty minutes. Of course, the posture doesn't matter - I just want you to do that part too because It's funny."

"Damn you." I said in my head, because I knew he'd hear me somehow.

"I know you said 'damn you' in your head! Don't hide it!"

"HOW!?"

"Trade secret!" He laughed.

And so, I waited thirty minutes. I memorized how to hold a sword properly, and how to stand. Though the latter isn't necessary, apparently.

"Okay... Now, lo and behold! This is my majestic blade! Benihime!"

It had an ornately etched base, that appeared to be modeled after the German Großes Messer, a "Great Knife," but its most unique feature is that it was specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, would spray a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, if your lucky, which would greatly increase the power of its blows. It was single-edged, with the blade being a dark silver in color, with an intricate gold pattern near the base that goes up a fourth of the blade. A black line was etched into the black next to the edge, which rises from the bottom part of the blade, to the top, though it stopped a couple of inches from the point.

I raised my own blade - which was the sword I received from my Father from the mail.

Calming my breath, I watched his movements. He didn't move at all. Not even slightly from his breathing. Was he even breathing? I don't-

"Whoa!" I swiftly blocked a slash from his blade, and took a half step back.

"Pay attention. Don't become distracted."

He swung his blade again, and I countered with a block. He let his blade flow down the edge of mine, and then swung upwards, nearly making the sword fly out of my hands, as my arm followed after it. And yes, I said arm. Only my right arm managed to keep its grip on it. My left hand had let go from the force of the blow.

"Keep your hands tightly closed on the grip of your sword. And don't use such a predictable block, and when the opponent goes for that kind of counter, disengage, or push against them. Don't just stand there and let them nearly disarm you! Fight back!"

I slashed my sword at his head, when I regained hold of it with both hands, but he easily ducked underneath the blade.

The fight more or less, went like that.

With him yelling at me about my mistakes, me nearly letting go of my sword, or even dropping it, being corrected for my countless mistakes, and being pummeled into the ground.

"Well, that was a good match, don't you think?" he said, eight hours later. It was now afternoon.

"I... hate... you..." I gasped for breath.

"Hahahahahaha!" He laughed. "Well, continue on with your break."

"I... will... do... th-"

"Okay, times up! Get up, we need to get another eight hours in before it gets dark!"

"Fuck... you..."

"I would, but that isn't possible!" I just groaned in pain.

* * *

 **The Seventh Day**

After a long day of sparring, the monster, no Devil, finally let me go. It was around eight in the afternoon. I was covered in sweat, so I went to the amazing bath in the mansion, in which I relaxed for thirty minutes, and changed into a simple white T-shirt and dark blue jeans with blue slippers.

I walked through a random hallway in the mansion, bored out of my mind, when I saw Mittelt going in the opposite way.

"Yo." I greeted, raising an arm in greeting.

"Oh, hi Yuutsu. How did your training go today~?" She asked with a more or less sadistic smile.

"Oh hahaha. You already know what happened, don't you?"

"I watched and recorded the entire thing~!" She giggled.

"You didn't-"

"I didn't record it, sadly, but I did watch you get stomped down! It was funny~!"

I sighed. "Well, whatever. How is your training going?" I asked her.

"Oh, wonderfully! I just asked Azazel-sama to give me some hints about something, so I'm currently trying to figure out this new technique I came up with! Though I won't be able to use it in a fight yet, It'll be ready sooner or later." She frowned at the last part.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked, curious as to why she was frowning.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong. It's more of a... technical thing. I have to fine tune it, you know?"

"I guess."

"Oh yeah. Vince asked me to tell you something."

"Oh god no, not more training!"

"I don't know about training, but he _did_ ask you to bring your sword to his room."

"I knew it was training..." I grumbled as I walked past Mittelt. "I'm going to go fetch my sword... see you later."

"Bye-bye~!" She waved goodbye and skipped away, heading to wherever she was going. Maybe the bath? Hopefully Issei doesn't decide to go peeking...

A few minutes later, and I had retrieved my sword, and arrived at Vince's room. Knocking on the door, I heard a lazy 'Come in' so I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me a moment later.

"Oh, good. Your here. And with your sword. Excelleauuughhhh." he yawned.

"Yeah, okay. So, why did I have to come here with my sword?"

"Do you know what that sword is?" He asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Uh, a sword?"

"Well, obviously. What I'm talking about, is _what_ that sword is."

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. I unsheathed the sword, and placed the sheathe down against the wall. I stared at the blade of the sword, but no answered came to mind. "Mind telling me?"

"Fine. That sword - is a Sacred Gear."

"Wh-what? Seriously?" I asked him, eyes wide. This sword was a Sacred Gear? Then why did my Father have it... And why did he so easily gave it to me?

"Yes. And what's more, is that that sword is the True 7-Branched Sword. Shichishito or Nanatsunaya no Tachi. Its power is to create and manipulate lightning of the holy element."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

I looked down at the blade once more. It had six black slits in the sides. Three on each side. If what he said was true, then six 'branches' would come out of the blade from those black slits, creating a total of six more blades, plus the tip, and that would be a total of seven blades... and so, the 7-Branched Sword.

To have _two_ Sacred Gears... I thought this was just a regular sword! Though, when I first led my eyes upon it, I felt something from it...

"Tell me - did you feel anything from the sword when you first laid eyes on it?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes."

"Then, you were chosen as a potential wielder."

"Wait, wait, wait. First tell me, how can this be a Sacred Gear?"

He sighed. "Long ago, God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears. One of them, was the True 7-Branched Sword. Then, later, a human recreated the blade, making an imposter 7-Branched Sword. Of course, it was much more powerful than the imposter, but, well, it doesn't really matter right?"

"Well... I guess.. Then, how is this a Sacred Gear? Why does it pick its own wielder?"

"Some Sacred Gears are like that. They have a mind of their own and pick their wielder, but, of course, some can't pick their own wielder, such as your Sacred Gear, or Issei's. In the case of this sword, this Sacred Gear only picks those it feels is worthy. Oh, and if you ask, yes, it does have its own beast in it. Though it isn't a Longinus, it is still pretty powerful. I hear that no user of the blade has achieved its Balance Breaker. It would be amazing if you were to do it, since you have not one, but _two_ Sacred Gears. Uh, depending on if you can conquer this blade."

"I see... and how do I do that?"

"Easy! Okay, now do exactly what I say. Can you do that?"

"Sure?"

"Okay. Take off your shirt."

"..."

"I'm not gay."

"Sure."

I took off my shirt and tossed it aside.

"Okay, go over there - yes, middle of the room. Stand right there. Stab the blade in front of you, horizontally, yes like that." I stabbed the sword into the ground horizontally - that is to say, the flat part of the sword faced me. "Okay, sit down, cross legged. Thank you. Now, get in a kind of meditating pose." I moved my hands and closed my eyes into a generic meditating pose. "Excellent! Now, this might tickle - but I am going to use my Magic to link you to the sword. It will leave a kind of paint on you, so just have your Magic come out on that 'paint'."

After a few seconds, he touched my right hand with the index finger on his left, and drew a circle with his finger. Then, he trailed off the hand, down the arm, and up to the shoulder, where he drew another circle. He did the same on my right arm. He then connected the two circles on my shoulders with a line going right underneath my collarbone. Then, from just underneath the collarbone, in the middle, he drew a line straight down to the middle of my chest, where he drew another circle. He then continued downward, and drew a circle just above my belly button.

"Now, connect the 'paint' with your Magic. Just run your Magic through it. You should be able to do it - the pain brings out your Magic as well, so..."

Following his instructions, I forced my Magic out into the open, and ran it through the 'paint'. After a while, he continued.

"Now, keep it even... yes, just like that. Even throughout the entire thing. Now, I will be drawing a line through the air, from the circles on your hands, and connect it to the sword, so just make sure the Magic is spread evenly." He did like he said, and drew a line from the circles on my hands, and the pommel of my sword, the flat side, the butt side, whatever you want to say - the bottom of the sword.

"Now just concentrate. Concentrate. Keep the Magic even... Yes, yes, just like that. Now your consciousness should be leaving... Okay. When you open your eyes next, you should be facing off with your sword, so just make sure to-"

* * *

 **I would put on music again. Epic. Fight. Same deal.**

I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw.

I was standing on the peak of a mountain. Below me were clouds, and all around me, were mountains standing up above the clouds. If I was a betting man, the mountains were arranged in a circle formation, with mountains everywhere in that one circle and in the middle, was a much bigger mountain that looked like it stretched up into space... even above the clouds, I couldn't see the top of that middle mountain.

Looking around, I saw nothing else but mountain and cloud.

Unfurling my wings, I flew up into the air, to see if my theory was correct. Lo and behold, it was. A ring of mountains at the edges, which formed a wall, and then a scattered amount of mountains inside that wall - with that single giant mountain in the middle.

Where was I? Looking up at the sky, I saw the sun on the Eastern horizon, and the full moon on the West. Stars appeared on the Western sky, while the sky on the East was just the sun.

Seriously, where the Hell am I?

Then, I heard something. It was like... a.. "Bawk?" I said, tilting my head in confusion.

Then, I sensed something from behind me. I spun around, and saw something flash past me. It was so bright, I had to blink a few times after it disappeared to get my eye sight back. Hearing an explosion, I turned around, and my jaw dropped to the bottom of the world. One of the mountains - that peeked out from the clouds - was just obliterated. Completely. It was as if it was never there to begin with, when I knew it was there. Why? Because that was the mountain I had started on!

I had flown around, checking to see if my theory was correct, so I drifted away from my initial mountain, and then... it was just completely destroyed! The Hell happened?

" **BAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKKK!** " A loud, shrill voice sounded from faraway, but it was so loud, it could've been right next to me.

Turning back around, I stared up at the tallest mountain... and saw a faraway yellow bird flying down from the mountain. It wasn't even three minutes later, when the bird came to a stop, almost fifty meters from me.

Other than the fact it was an incredibly, perhaps fastest, bird ever alive, there was a few different changes to this bird than others.

For one, it was giant as fuck. Probably as big as a hill. A big hill? Perhaps that or bigger. With a total of six wings and one really sharp and long beak, the bird radiated death. The feathers were all yellow, with black at the edges, giving it a very noble appearance. It had red eyes as red as lava, with its giant legs with brown in color with black stripes going around it, and having giant, pure white talons.

" **BAAAAWWWKKK!** " He screeched out, lightning zapping out of its mouth and racing up into the sky. A bolt of lightning. A freaking bolt of lightning just shot out of its mouth.

I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to die.

And then, it charged.

Quickly activating my Sacred Gear, I flapped my wings and glided to my right. The tips of its three left wings easily cut through my left arm, causing a stream of blood to burst out.

Luckily for me - [ **Devour!** ] activated as it flown past. Electricity radiated off its body like the sun radiated light. Something like that.

And what's more - I was already 100% full. The dark silver changed to a crimson red, and steam bellowed out of it. Mostly being magical and partly physical, since it was the very edge of the three wings that hit me in the arm, it was no wonder it cleanly and easily cut through, making three large gashes in my forearm.

Spinning around, I stared after the giant bird, known as the Thunderbird, as it flew away. Creating a light spear, I charged it with the bird's own electrifying Magic. The light spear that resulted from it, was a bright yellow with a white inside, that constantly had electricity zapping out of it.

The bird turned around and started to fly back.

I tossed the 7-branched lightning light spear at the bird. The bird squawked, and the light spear dissipated. I was stunned to silence.

Like, seriously? When a yell destroys Magic... I think I'm going to die. Again. How the fuck will I win?

The bird stopped its approach, and flapped its wings. It flapped faster. And faster. And then -

A giant bolt of lightning, no, thunder, shot forth, aimed straight at me!

Screaming, I couldn't dodge, so I had no choice but to take the thunder bolt.

[ **Devour!** ]

It's great to know that I wasn't killed immediately! Thank you [ **Devoured Eclipse** ] for Devouring some of it-

Wait a minute... As the armor fried and crumbled away, I Devoured its Magic, and at the same time, the Magic was expended to fix the armor... And this lack of devastating pain I thought I would experience... it means... It can't hurt me with Magic! Unless it has something much stronger than this, this is the utmost I can take. Sure I feel a lot of pain, who wouldn't, but it isn't so much that it could kill me or knock me out!

My Sacred Gear is instantly being filled up and used up to fix the armor from being destroyed!

I mean... I couldn't move or do very much of anything!

[ **Devour!** ]

I was also feeling a little hot... too hot... Maybe there was too much Magic being Devoured and it is going past 100%?

In that case... can I?

[ **Devour!** ]

I created a light spear, and started to send the Magic being Devoured to it.

Okay, so I can do that, but I can't shoot it at the bird while I'm being zapped! I absolutely cannot move! My muscles are paralyzed! I can't even blink! It feels so weird...

[ **Devour!** ]

And as I'm being electrocuted, slowly dying from the attack, the light spear I'm creating is getting bigger and bigger! It'll probably just blow up on me sooner or later, so I'd rather Mr. Thunderbird stop zapping me!

[ **Devour!** ]

The Thunderbird stopped its attack with a flap of its wings. Then then started to fly towards me. Fast. Too fast.

Crossing the distance an instant, the bird was pretty much upon me. Quickly grabbing the giant spear from midair, I pulled back my arm, and expended all the Magic I had Devoured just to throw the spear as hard and fast as I could.

The spear flew fast - as fast as a thunderbolt.

It hit the Thunderbird in the middle of the chest!

" **BOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAAWWWWWWKKKKKKKKKKK!** " It yelled out. As the light spear disappeared, I inspected the damage done.

Surprisingly... Not much. Just a small burn mark in the middle of its chest. However, it retreated with a few flaps of its wings.

And then... I felt myself going down towards the ground.

I blinked, and then I realized what had happened. It pierced me, no, stabbed me, with its oversized beak! It was so fast that I couldn't see it!

[ **Devour!** ]

The bird disengaged from me, letting my body fall down to the clouds below. A giant hole was in the right side of my stomach. Blood flowed out of my body quickly, and if it kept up, I would lose all the blood in my body.

My eyes were already blurred and I was dizzy... my eyes were dulled.

I... can't...

It was at that moment, that _he_ appeared.

With blue flames directed at me, that didn't hurt...

[ **Devour!** ]

Byakkotai arrived on the scene. Perhaps he sensed his Master, his Partner, was in trouble and came to his rescue? No matter the reason why, he was here now.

My body stopped falling, as it rested on a blue Magic Circle. My breathing was shallow, but thanks to Byakkotai's constant influx of Magical flames, which were-

[ **Devour!** ]

-Devoured every ten seconds, the Magic gained from it started to heal me. Plus, Byakkotai's flames apparently had a small healing power, which really only dulled the pain. But at least it-

[ **Devour!** ]

-Provided Magic to me to heal with. Really, I had no idea how to heal myself with Magic - but I guess this convenient Sacred Gear does it all for you, huh? Heal itself... heal the wielder...

It was pretty-

[ **Devour!** ]

-Powerful, huh?

[ **Devour!** ]

Looking down at my side, I was surprised to still find the hall there, however, it no longer hurt or bled. Plus, the armor started to form over it, acting as if the body was still there and not a hole the size roughly of a basketball.

[ **Devour!** ]

And... healed! Well, the hole is still there, and the three large gashes on my arm, but the pain was gone and they no longer bled! Don't know how, because the former should constantly rain blood... but whatever. Magic rules.

[ **Devour!** ]

And soon enough, I was at 100% Devoured Magic capacity. Standing up on the Magic Circle created by Byakkotai, I let my wings come back out. Looking up, right above my head, I looked at my golden Halo. I was an Angel. Right. Sometimes I even forgot I _had_ a Halo. Looking down at Byakkotai, I offered him an arm, and he jumped up on it and climbed to my shoulder.

Looking forward, I saw the Thunderbird flying around in the sky, acting as if I was already dead. It didn't know I was alive.

This was perfect. I'll just sneakily sneak behind it, and get it from behind - and it sees us.

It flapped its wings, and dark clouds appeared around it. Lightning boomed from within the clouds, until finally... a bolt of lightning shot out of it, but I quickly flew out of the way, using the Magic Circle as a launch pad. I flew out of the path of the lightning, and dodged past another one shooting past me. The closer I got, I harder it was to dodge. The right part of my armor, aka, my right arm, was just barely hit, and a long, thin cut formed on the arm, with scars going around it, in the shape of electricity. The Devoured Magic stored quickly healed the arm, stopping the pain and blood, and forming the armor once again.

Another flap, I flew upwards, dodging a lightning bolt. Byakkotai opened his mouth, and a blue Flamethrower shot out of it, hitting a bolt of lightning incoming to the crown of my head, stopping it in its track - though just long enough for me to move out of the way of certain death. Lightning flashed by, nearly hitting me.

[ **Devour!** ]

It was close enough to be Devoured, I guessed, as I flew forward, towards the bird. From my right hand, I started to create a light blue light spear made up of flames - all thanks to Byakkotai. But as the spear formed -

[ **Devour!** ]

Lightning started to spew from it as I Devoured more Lightning-type Magic. Smiling, I chucked the bolt of blue flame lightning light spear at the Thunderbird, which squawked and the light spear was blown back - but this time, I sailed right through it, and-

[ **Devour!** ]

Took most of it right back, and formed it into another Light Spear!

This time, When I threw it, the Thunderbird, out of character, was too slow to squawk, and it went right through one of its top right wing on my side. The bird yelled in pain, and stared to flap its wings more on its right. Two more to go and it will go down.

[ **Devour!** ]

Seconds ticked by, and a new light spear was created from lightning and blue fire. Tossing it, it soared true and through its bottom right wing on my side!

The bird squawked in pain and flew back a little. It then opened its mouth. Realizing what was about to happen-

"Get behind me!" I yelled and Byakkotai jumped behind me, creating a Magic Circle to land on.

The Thunderbird blasted thunder at me once again, but this time, it was black in color.

[ **Devour!** ]

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. This thunderbolt... It wasn't as devastating as the other, regular one was... but this one... was... painful! Why? Was this one used to induce pain?

Crunching my teeth together, I focused on Devouring it.

[ **Devour!** ][ **Devour!** ][ **Devour!** ]

When it stopped, I was barely conscious - the pain was just too great. However... I had a giant light spear made out of black lightning ready to hurl back!

But... I wasn't going to hurl it. I had to stab the bird with it. I took too much damage from this black lightning, I needed to hit with this!

"Byakkotai... You can go back now."

Byakkotai blinked... but with a roar, he disappeared in blue flame.

[ **Devour!** ]

A small amount of blue fire burned through the black lightning light spear. I smiled. Thank you, Byakkotai.

Eyes snapping to the Thunderbird, I aimed the spear at its chest. I then flew forward, with all my speed!

The Thunderbird flapped its wings, and its entire body was surrounded by yellow and black lighting!

It shot forward, and, in a moment of confrontation, we both attacked at the same time!

* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** * It all exploded as the two forced collided!

I fell forward, my wings disappearing from my body. Either they went back to my back, or it was ripped from me. I didn't know. The pain was too great. But... I did it!

I ripped a bloody hole through its chest, right where that first light spear I landed hit!

Looking behind me, I saw the Thunderbird falling through the sky.

"Hahaha! HahaAUUGH!" I laughed screamed.

I clutched my left shoulder with my right hand. That had hurt. Like, so much.

My left arm may be gone, and a new hole was formed in my chest, with my neck being given a large gash on the right side, almost large enough to kill me, but I took down the Thunderbird!

Though I'll probably die soon. Damn this hurts... Letting my arm drop from its shoulder, my eyelids started to close. Just before I passed out, I made out a tattoo forming on the back of my right hand. It was in the shape of a black circle that had a total of seven spikes coming out of it. Three on the left and three on the right, with a single spike between the other spikes, slightly longer than the others, with a small golden dot in the middle of it, on the top of the circle.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha! To be perfectly honest, I was going to go further than this, but I guess you didn't expect I lied at the beginning, huh? Lol. Anyway, the rest of the training, the last few days, eighth to tenth, will be gone by quickly in the next chapter, and then the start of the Riser fight will begin.**

 **Now. First off, Yuutsu has two Sacred Gears. One he was born with, and the other that chose him. Now, as I read other Highschool DxD fanfiction, I have come across, say, Issei having multiple Sacred Gears. So, I see nothing young with doing this. Anyway, don't worry, in the end, he WILL have one Sacred Gear, though I won't saw if it is Devoured Eclipse, or Shichishito, the 7-Branched Sword. Maybe it will be a completely different Sacred Gear? Who knows. Well, I do :) But I won't tell you, cause, I'm the author and that is MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR spoiling.**

 **Like, seriously. It will ruin so much for you.**

 **But in any case, thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated and needed so much.**

 **Please favorite/ &/follow if you enjoyed and leave a review if you want to, which will really make me happy! Like, seriously. I need reviews. I feed off them. I need them to do the top part! :(**

 **Bye.**


	8. The Fight Has Begun!

**Hey everyone! Here is the eighth chapter!**

 **Sorry this took longer than I thought to write - I expected this to be done, like the day after last chapter, or day after that. But, with that said, I'd like to apologize. Overwatch has taken over my life - lol jk. I don't much care about the game XD The game I'M playing, is Mount and Blade: Warband. Some of you may or may not have heard about it.**

 **I know the majority of you will skip this... but I will still put it - since there have been no reviews... which is just really sad... My heart is broken.  
**

 **But anyway, Mount & Blade: Warband is pretty much a war game, where you go to war with a bunch of other countries, taking place in a more medieval setting. Castles and knights and all that. But it doesn't start with you having a kingdom of your own! There are many things you can do - become a retainer to one of the existing kingdoms. Help one of the characters that COULD be king/queen through a rebellion. Or, become strong and create your OWN kingdom. Of course, in a single game, you can do all three. The goal of it, is to conquer the entire land - either with the kingdom you choose to fight for, or for your own kingdom - the one where you preside over - where you are king!**

 **It is pretty awesome. I like the part where by the end of a nice and long battle, my character is covered in the blood of my foes. Blood for the Blood God is strong with this one!**

 **Now back to your regular scheduled chapter.**

 _ **EDIT: I went back to the bottom, where it says that I was tired as shit, and edited it to be less bland.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Fight Has Begun!**

*cough, cough, cough* I sat up, coughing like crazy. As I blinked my eyes in the darkness, I realized that I was sitting on the floor for some reason. Why was I...?

Wait, wasn't I about to die?

"Oh good. You're awake. So how was it?" A voice asked. Turning around, I saw Vince sitting on his bed, his hair a bit disheveled.

"How was what?"

"Nearly dying?"

"...Horrible."

"Of course it was!" He laughed as if it was the most funniest thing ever.

"So what happened? I thought I was injured..." I looked down at my right arm. It was still there.

"Well, you know about that Spiritual stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"It was kind of like that. Like, you weren't _physically_ there, so how could you gain a physical scar? Though, Spiritually, you'll probably be scarred, but don't worry! Our Spirits are stronger than our physical, so your Spiritual arm will regrow! Probably. Maybe."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself..."

*Ahem* "Well, ignoring that, how was the fight? What did you fight, by the way?"

"A giant electric bird."

"A Thunderbird, huh? Man, I am not envious of you. Even at my current level, a Thunderbird is a bit much. They are said to rival some Dragons in power."

"Seriously?"

"Well, of course, it probably went easy on you. It could've killed you in one blow if it so wished."

"You're not serious... are you?"

"Well, just be glad that somewhere down the line, it decided that you passed its test, or else you would've actually died."

"What was its test anyway?"

"Who knows? Well, it's pretty late, so go on to your room and get some sleep. In the morning, you can go on and do your own training, and by then, I'll be gone. So, good luck." I stood up, and prepared to leave, but Vince's voice stopped me. "Oh, wait a second. I wanted to give you a hint. Before that, I did give a hint to Issei while you were having fun fighting that Thunderbird, so don't feel like I'm giving you special treatment. I see all Dragons as equals... unless, of course you are one of _them_ , but that is neither here nor there."

"Well, what is it? I am strangely tired." I yawned.

"Right. Magic is what you want to train. I'd ask Mittelt - she seems to know a thing or two about Magic, and plus, she can teach you how to use light spears without having to Devour others' Magic."

"How did you-"

"I'm pretty smart, don't you know?" He chuckled. "Anyway, She seems to have made the nearby forest near the river her 'training grounds' so I'd start looking for her there."

"What do you mean? I ran into her earlier-"

"In the hallway right? Who told her to deliver a message to you?"

"...So it wasn't a coincidence?"

"Obviously. Now get out of here before I make you!"

I rolled my eyes and quickly left his room. But not before taking my sword and sliding it back through its sheathe.

Walking to my room, I remembered something that had happened after the fight ended.

Looking down at the back of my right hand, I saw a strange tattoo of a circle with a total of seven triangles sticking out of it, with the middle one being a little longer than the rest, and having a golden dot in the middle.

Thinking about it, I arrived on one conclusion to it what it could mean.

"This must be some kind of proof that I am the owner to the True 7-Branched Sword..." After I finished inspecting the tattoo, I continued on my way to my room, where I flopped down on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 **The Eighth Day**

I held my hand over my mouth as I yawned. "Hey Issei." I greeted the brown-haired Devil.

"Yo, Yuutsu. I discovered a new technique, one that is _very_ appropriate for me!" He said with a perverted grin. "One that will make me invincible!"

"Pervert." Koneko-chan said, walking past the two of us, on the way to breakfast.

"I don't know what _technique_ your talking about, but I feel like my opinion of you will go down if I find out what it is..."

"Hey!"

Rolling my eyes, I walked into the dining room. Looking around, I saw that everyone, minus Vince and Mittelt, were there. Like Vince said, he was already gone. Rias and Akeno-sempais were a bit sad that he was gone, but they knew that they had to keep going, since the match with Riser was coming soon. Mittelt wasn't here, because she was apparently training in the forest, near a river. Thinking back on it, I don't remember ever seeing Mittelt until yesterday, which means that she was training constantly by herself...

I wonder what she was doing? Usually, she would be making fun of me and the others in some way, shape, or form and doing absolutely no work...

Well, whatever. This _was_ Mittelt we were talking about; she might be preparing some kind of ultimate prank or something.

"Hey Kiba." I said, sitting down next to the blonde Knight.

"Good morning Yuutsu. Issei." He nodded to the two of us.

"Good morning to you too..." Issei said, still upset at what I said to him outside the dining room.

"Good morning you two. How has training been so far?" Rias-sempai asked, looking up from her plate full of food.

"It's been great!" Issei immediately replied. "I've figured out my own technique - the most invincible power! I will be unstoppable with it!"

"Pervert." Koneko-chan said. Again.

"Ugh." Issei was struck down, as if an arrow pierced his chest from Koneko-chan's words.

"Haha." Kiba lightly chuckled.

"Shut up!" Issei said down-heartened, tears streaming down his face.

At this, I laughed. It was pretty good to spend some time talking to the perverted idiot. Though he was a friend, It always felt good to laugh at him for some reason.

* * *

After I finished eating, I went on my quest to find Mittelt. Today, I will train with her, getting her to share her secrets of the Magical Arts, or something, then tomorrow, I'll train with Koneko-chan and Kiba. On the final day, I was going to do some personal training. I wanted to train with Byakkotai and get used to my sword. I would train with my sword today, but for some reason, I couldn't take it out of its sheathe...

Either way, I just had to find a river...

It's been an hour now. I was definitely lost. Looking from my left to right, I decided to go left. After about another thirty minutes of walking, I found a river. Thanking whatever God was listening, I ran to the river, slid down to my knees, and let my head fall into the river. At the same time, I drank some of the water. When I raised my head out of the river, I shook it to the left and right, to get the water off of my face and hair.

Standing back up, I looked upstream, then downstream. Now, what direction would Mittelt be?

If I go downstream, I would be closer to the Mansion, but if I go upstream, I will be going away from it. Deciding to go upstream, I started my search for Mittelt, anew.

When the sun stopped rising in the sky, I found Mittelt. She was sitting on a rock, with her eyes closed, in the middle of the forest. To her left, was the river I was following.

Like Vince had said, she was next to a river.

Luckily, I had gone upstream and not downstream, or else I wouldn't have found her.

Walking towards her, I stepped on a branch.

Spinning around faster than I gave her credit for, Mittelt created a pink light spear and pointed it at my face.

A couple of seconds later, she let the spear disappear into the light, and sat back down on the rock, this time, facing me.

"Oh, it's just you." She said, after a few moments. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you to-" I was about to say 'divulge all of your Magical secrets to me,' but I decided to change my wording a bit. "-teach me some Magic?"

"Hm? Sure~." She said easily. I blinked in surprise. I didn't know it was going to be that easy... "I hear that you've been having trouble making a light spear? Is this true?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. For some reason, I just can't make one without Devouring Magic."

"I see." She thought about it and nodded a few times. Then she laughed. "Hahaha... An Angel unable to create a light spear? What kind of... hahaha!" Clenching my teeth, I could only wait for her to stop laughing and help me. I couldn't say anything to revoke her words. I really was a pathetic Angel... Eventually, she stopped laughing and opening her mouth, she spoke. "Watch me." She held up her hand, palm upwards, and a ball of pink light formed. Slowly, it started to extend. When it finished to expand, on the two sides of it, was a sharp point, which curved backwards. "This is a light spear. They can take all kinds of different colors, so yours might not be pink. When you Devour Magic, it takes the color of the Magic you Devoured, yes?"

"Right."

"So if you were to Devour this light spear, it would be pink. Now, Devour it, if you would~?"

I activated my Sacred Gear, [ **Devoured Eclipse** ], and let it do its job. After I Devoured the light spear, I created a light spear using the Devoured Magic. It was pink.

"Good! Now, do you remember what it felt like to create that light spear?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Then, dispel your Sacred Gear, and do it again~!" Letting my Sacred Gear disappear in a silver light, I held my hand up. Concentrating, I formed a ball of silver light. It slowly started to expand, but it sizzled out. Mittelt told me to do it again, and this time, she watched the Magic intensely.

After my fifth attempt, she stopped me.

"Okay, I think I know what is going wrong." She said, surprising me. I thought she was going to first make fun of me, so her actually being serious was kind of scary...

"Really?" I asked, but she barked at me.

"Of course I do! Who do you think I am?" She shook her head before continuing. "What your doing, is that you're overcharging the Magic. At your level, you don't have a high-level in Magic Control, so using so much Magic at once isn't a good idea. Your just lucky it isn't blowing up with each attempt. I suspect that when you use your Sacred Gear, it helps with the control, so that must be why it works so easily with Devoured Magic." She finished, puffing up her chest, proud of her words.

"... I didn't know you were smart."

"Shut up!" She yelled, blushing.

"Anyway, how do I improve my Magic Control?"

"I would start with a few basic Magic workout sequences, the one taught in Preschool, or something, but instead, I want you to make a light spear, but keep in in ball form - like this." Outstretching her hand, she started creating a light spear, but kept in in the pink ball of light, instead of letting it extend into a spear. "You may have noticed, but when you create a light spear, it automatically takes a spear form. However, you can change the shape of it if you want to - it just takes some work." She then created a pink light spear, changed it into a sword, then a morning star, and finally into a bow. "Of course, it's up to you to decide what to use. I, personally, like the spears more~!" She giggled, changing the bow back into a spear.

"Right." I said, nodding at her words. "So, just start making a light spear, but keep it in a smaller form - the ball of light, and try to keep it like that for a long time..."

"Of course~" she cut in. "It'll try to take a spear form automatically. Just try to use as little Magic as you can, and then as you go, add more into the mix~!"

"Got it."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my meditation~!" She pumped up her fist, and jumped back on her rock. She closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed.

If she didn't tell me she was going to meditate, I would think that she was sleeping. Well, I guess even Mittelt can medit-

Mittelt lightly snored.

' _...Never mind._ ' I said in my thoughts, rolling my eyes.

Sighing, I sat down on the ground, and practiced on my Magic Control. A silver ball of light appeared over my hand, but I forced it to stay like that. It tried to expand to the sides, but I forced it back into a ball.

Creating a light spear, that automatically takes a spear form, and trying to keep it in ball form, was much harder than I thought. The ball constantly wavered, threatening to disappear, as I slowly pumped in my Magic.

Giving a run down of light techniques, I must explain this.

Creating a light spear, as I said above, automatically takes a light spear form. The same is for the sword, bow, and whatever else you want to create. It is just up to the user, but the preferred form, is the spear, since it is the longest melee weapon you can use out of these, that can also be used for range combat. The morning star has the potential to be longer, but it can be hard to control at times. The same for the bow, which can shoot over long distances, but it can't be used for fights that are up close and personal.

So a spear, which can be thrown, or used to slash and stab, is much preferred by Angels or Fallen Angels in training. And even past training.

Even Yuutsu, for a time at least, will only use the light spear in combat. He doesn't have to use the sword, since he already has one, and it is much stronger, and he doesn't much care for the morning star, though he does like how it can be useful in using feints. He has no training in using a bow, so he decided to pass on that.

But it is later, much later, that he uses the other forms of Light Magic...

* * *

 **The Ninth Day**

I jumped backwards, dodging a punch from Koneko-chan, though I still felt the force of the blow through the wind that followed it.

I immediately ducked underneath Kiba's sword, which was an ice sword that freezes all it slashes, I jumped lightly forward, intending to knee him in the stomach.

However, just as my foot left the ground, Koneko-chan jumped in, ramming her shoulder into my side, sending me flying away from Kiba. I hit the ground in a roll, and got back up, just in time to dodge a stab from Kiba by rotating my body to the left. The blade cut through my shirt, and it started to freeze. Seeing this, I grabbed the frozen part, and ripped it away.

Jumping backwards, I created a ball of silver light in my hand, and it quickly formed a spear. As long as I go slow, I can create one right now. By the time I fight Riser, I'm hoping to be able to automatically create a light spear without losing control of my Magic.

Spinning around in midair, I threw the spear at Kiba, who switched to a Holy Eraser, a sword which devours light. The silver light spear was devoured away, and Kiba charged forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Koneko-chan coming towards me as well.

In total power level, I was around the same level as Kiba and Koneko-chan, though they surpassed me in certain areas, I was the same with them.

Kiba was faster than me, and Koneko-chan was stronger.

But unlike Kiba, I had more endurance, and could last in a fight much longer than him, who tries to end the fights as quickly as possible. As for Koneko-chan, I was more accurate in their strikes, so as for her, who just punches someone wherever, and still manage to destroy them with her immense strength, I aim at the vitals, or weak spots, when I get the chance. Sure, I was strong... just not Koneko-chan level strong.

And so, like this, we continued our spar. The point of this spar, was to give me more experience in fighting strong opponents. I have a lot of experience fighting, but almost none in fighting the supernatural, and multiple opponents at the same time. It would be a good chance to become stronger, and the two of then readily agreed to the one-on-two spar.

Needless to say, of course, but I lost.

* * *

 **The Tenth Day**

It was later in the day, and I was already pretty much done with my training. I was now, more or less, relaxing. Can't fight when exhausted, after all.

So I was lying down on the grass, with my hands underneath my head, staring up at the sky. It was a nearly cloudless day.

Over some distance away from me, was the ORC members.

"Now use your [ **Boosted Gear** ], Issei." Rias-sempai said.

"But you told me not to use it..." Replied Issei, with confusion evident in his tone and face.

"Only without my permission." She followed-up. "Kiba, are you okay with being the target?" She asked the blonde Knight.

"Sure thing." He quickly agreed as he turned to face Issei, pointing a wooden sword at him with both hands. "I won't hold back!"

"[ **Boosted Gear** ]!" His Sacred Gear appeared over his left arm at his words.

[ **Boost!** ]

"Again!" Rias-sempai ordered.

"Hm~? What's happening over there?" Mittelt said, popping out of nowhere. My heart only started to beat fifty miles a second - but I managed to maintain a poker face.

' _Where did you come from?_ ' Was the question I wanted to ask, but couldn't. If I did, It'd be like saying, ' _Whoa, you scared me!_ ' And I was not giving Mittelt this.

"I don't know - probably something about a new move." I replied, glancing at Mittelt as I did so. She still wore her black and white Gothic Lolita outfit she wore when I first met her. The only other time she wore something different, was when she went to school.

[ **Boost!** ]

Looking back over to where Issei and the others were, I watched with keen interest in what he was doing.

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

"More!" Rias-sempai demanded for the umpteenth time.

[ **Boost!** ][ **Boost!** ][ **Boost!** ][ **Boost!** ][ **Boost!** ]

"Come on!"

[ **Boost!** ][ **Boost!** ]

"He's powered up... uh..."

"Twelve times." I finished for Mittelt.

"Right. Twelve." She nodded sagely.

"Stop." Rias-sempai said, stopping Issei from Boosting anymore. "Issei, do you understand now? Before now, you would never have been able to do this. You're showing signs of improvement. Start." She finished, starting the fight between Issei and Kiba.

"Let's go! [ **Boosted Gear** ]!" [ **Explosion!** ] The gauntlet roared. A fierce red aura appeared around him.

"With that level of aura..." I said, analyzing the situation to the best of my capabilities. "He'd be able to fight at a much higher level."

Kiba then received the command to start, and he charged forward. Kiba slashed down at Issei with his wooden sword, but Issei easily blocked the wooden blade with his left gauntlet-ed arm, and kicked him back.

"Issei, fire a concentration of Magic!" Rias-sempai ordered him.

"Ahhh!" He held up his left gauntlet-ed arm, and a small red ball of light appeared next to the palm.

"Now fire!"

"Here we go...!" Issei pulled back his left arm slightly, and pushed it forward, firing a red laser beam at Kiba, with flames circulating around the beam! Kiba, sensing the amount of destruction that attack has, jumped out of the way as the beam continued on its way, towards a mountain.

Eyes wide, I watched the beam sail through the air, striking a mountain, and blowing a hole through it!

"No way~!?" Mittelt cried, staring at the devastation.

"The mountain was...? Seriously?" I whispered.

"The mountain..." I heard Koneko-chan say.

"...Is gone." Asia finished.

"This is my... power..." Issei said, staring at his Sacred Gear.

"How was he Kiba?"

"I'm certainly surprised and amazed." He said. He held up his wooden sword. "I'd say... that it was at the level of a high-level Devil." As he finished saying that, the wooden sword broke into half, with the top part falling onto the grass below.

"Issei." Rias-sempai turned to the Red Dragon, who was still staring at his left arm, still clad in its Sacred Gear. "Your strength will help tip this game in our favor. Believe in us, but more importantly, yourself. You are not alone - you have me, and the rest of the ORC, and you also have Yuutsu, helping you out in this fight. So believe in your own power and have pride in yourself."

I smiled at her words. It seemed as if Issei was having trouble believing in himself - maybe he didn't have confidence in his abilities, even though he said he came up with two techniques, one in which he said would make him invincible, though he did have a perverted grin as he said it...

"Believe in everyone... Buchou, Asia, Fukubuchou **(Vice-President, Akeno - Decided to change it to this, cause reasons)** , Koneko-chan, Kiba, Yuutsu... and myself."

"Um, hey~? What about me?" Mittelt said, puffing up her cheeks. She looked away from the scene, as she crossed her arms over her chest with a 'humph'.

"Well, uh..." I started. "You're not fighting are you?"

"Well no." She quickly agreed.

"Then why should you be included in a cheer to get him to believe in everyone and himself for a match we will be participating in - when you aren't part of it?"

"... Good point? I don't know, it's hard to understand what you're trying to say..."

"Well, sorry. I was trying to sleep. I'm a bit groggy."

She rolled her eyes. "That's no excuse!" She said, pointing a finger at me.

"Says the girl who wasn't told it isn't good to point at others." I countered, as I went back to staring up at the peaceful sky.

"Grr..." She... growled?

I looked over at Mittelt, and the first thing I noticed, was her incredibly sharp tooth - or should I say fang? - that was, strangely, hanging out of her mouth.

"Um, why are you getting closer to me?" I said, moving my head slightly away from her.

"No reason in particular~."

"I see..."

In a split second, I tried to get up from where I lay, but Mittelt pounced.

To sum it up, she bit my hand. It hurt.

* * *

It was later that day, the sun had fallen and the moon had risen.

I was in my bed, wearing a new outfit that I picked up just for the fight.

I wore a white colored hoodie, with a black hood. On the chest of the hoodie, on the left side, was a copy of the tattoo that appeared on my left hand - a black circle with a total of seven points coming from it, with the middle point slightly longer the rest, with a golden dot in the middle of it. I had sown it on, after I had bought the hoodie, when I had gotten home. Good thing I lived near a clothing store, and I had some experience in sewing, though it wasn't much. I stabbed myself so many times as I tried to make it perfect... Sometimes, I wish that Asia-san, who can sew, lived with me, or I with Issei, who she lives with. But thanks to Magic, I quickly healed from the small cuts.

Underneath that, I wore a black sleeveless shirt, with white surrounding the edges. I wore dark blue jeans, white shoes with blue on the sides, and white socks that barely peeked out of the shoes.

Around my neck, hung a dog tag with certain words on it in cursive. It was something that I've had since I started my training when I was seven. I rarely wear it, and when I do, it would only be for something important. And I feel like this fight is going to be very important.

On the dog tag, were the words - " _Choice. It is something that determines your life, your Fate, one that you can choose not to follow, but in the end, it traps everyone._ "

Deeps words, that, on first glance, made no sense whatsoever. But when you go over it a few times, the meaning will show itself. Everything you do is a choice - even if you decide to never choose anything, that is a choice within and of itself. So like it says, choices trap everything within its clutches. You can not escape them.

Sighing, I turned to the clock at my side. It read 11:34 P.M. With a few more seconds of staring, it changed to 11:35. At 12 o'clock, everyone will start to head over to the ORC room for the fight with Riser. I had twenty-five minutes left before it starts. My nerves were mostly okay, with only a dull nervousness appearing every now and then.

I was in many matches up until now, so the idea of another match doesn't make me nervous anymore. It was only because it was a match between those of _supernatural_ natures, that I was getting nervous. Though each time my heart started to beat faster, I managed to calm myself down.

"A Rating Game, huh...?" I said out loud. It was my first time participating in that, but that was a given, considering I didn't know Angels or Devils even existed in the first place.

Looking back on it, I became so much stronger in the short span of time that I found out I was an Angel.

I didn't have the best Magic control, but that was apparently because I had a lot of Magic within me. Even more than Issei, who had a stronger Sacred Gear than me - a Heavenly Dragon versus a Dragon King. Though, my Dragon was closing in on the level of Heavenly Dragon, or so I was told.

" **It is as you were told, boy.** " A gruff, yet serene voice replied, from out of nowhere. Sitting up in my bed, I looked from left to right, looking for the cause of that voice. " **Down here, idiot!** " I looked down, just like the voice said, and saw a silver light coming from my chest. Zipping down my hoodie, and pulling up my shirt, I saw a silver light in the shape of a circle on my chest. It reminded me of the orb that was in my chest when I use my Sacred Gear...

"Who are you?" I said with a calm voice. Though my voice sounded calm, I was freaking out mentally. Who wouldn't?

" **I am the Dragon sealed within you - your Sacred Gear, the Silver Dragon King! My name is Paglalaho, the Mighty Bakunawa!** "

As he said those words, everything around me disappeared, and replacing it, was a clear and serene scene.

Looking around, I came to discover this:

I was standing on what looked like water, since it reflected my image. Looking at it, I was reminded of the most purest water.

Around me, was an endless horizon of this pure water, so pure that you could stand on it. Up above me, was a starless night, with the only form of light, a full Moon directly above me, as big as, well, the Moon. It took up most of the sky that I could see from where I stood.

And underneath that, coming out of the water, was a giant Sea Serpent. He was light blue in color, with random lines of black silver running up and down his scaly body. He had silver spikes coming out of the spine of his back, as well as silver teeth. Instead of the white around his eyes, it was black, with the eye color being silver with a golden pupil in the shape of a snake's.

" **And you may call me Pagho for short.** " The mighty Dragon King finished.

' _W-well... the name Pagho... for a mighty Dragon King... wasn't the first choice I had in mind..._ ' I tried as hard as I could not to cringe and or laugh.

" **The Armor of the King of Silver Dragon... or** [ ** _Devoured Eclipse_** ]."

Blinking, I wondered why he knew this... and then I was reminded of his first words. " _ **I am the Dragon sealed with you - your Sacred Gear, the Silver Dragon King!**_ " And so, my Sacred Gear came from his power. The [ **Devoured Eclipse** ] is his power - it is him itself. Realizing that he was the cause of my Sacred Gear, I was reminded of the fact, minus his silly name, that he was an incredibly powerful dragon that could, with no doubt, kill me without even lifting his finger.

"R-right." I stammered out. "So? Why did someone as great as you decide to grace me with your appearance?" As I didn't want to die, I decided to be as polite as I could. If it turns out he can't actually kill me, I'll be so pissed and embarrassed...

" **Why are you talking like that? I'm not going to do anything to you! In fact, I can't! I can only talk to you and give you some of my power!** "

"..." I looked down at the pure water I stood on. I just made such a big fool of myself...

" **Well no matter. I only decided to talk to you now, because you were wondering whether or not I was getting close in power to the other two Heavenly Dragons - Red and White.** " He answered.

"Oh, so it is true?" I asked him. Completely skipping the names of Red and White. My mind can only handle so much at the same time.

" **Of course it is! What did you think my goal was anyway?** " Before I could get a chance to answer him - " **To Devour the Moon, of course! Unfortunately, the Moon is far away, and I can't fly! So, I could only grow bigger and bigger! And how did I do this? By siphoning power from others! I Devoured Magic, and used it to grow in body length! If I didn't go on that stupid rampage, I would've achieved my goal by now!** "

I blinked. "How big are you anyway?"

" **Well, since my full power couldn't be sealed away, into a Sacred Gear, just like the two Heavenly Dragons, I am currently... almost half of the length from the Earth, to the Moon!** "

"Seriously...?" That is just scary... how could no one notice this?

" **I usually resided in the ocean you Humans called, 'The Bermuda Triangle', since It had lots of Magical power hidden within it, so I just Devoured from it constantly! It really was wonderful...** "

Now it all makes sense... Though, now that I think about it, accidents in that triangle still happen... perhaps some new dragon or other being moved in while he was gone, or did they always live there, and he just stole its home from them? Well, whatever. It doesn't matter.

 ***Ahem*** " **In any case, It appears that I've been talking for far too long. Didn't you have some kind of match or whatever happening soon? You're going to be late.** "

"W-what? Seriously? Get me out of here!"

The Dragon shrugged, and everything disappeared in blackness.

When I opened my eyes, I was still on my bed. Looking over at my clock... I saw that I had five minutes left to get to the ORC room!

I hurried up out of my bed, and ran to Mittelt's room. Opening the door in a hurry, I found her asleep in bed, wearing... only her pink underwear.

With a blank face, I controlled my emotions. Walking over to Mittelt, I shook her shoulder. After a few shakes, she opened her eyes.

"Murur... What do you want~?" She yawned out, sleep still in her eyes.

"It's time for the match." I said to her. After a few seconds, she registered what I had said, and jumped up from her bed.

"All right! Thanks for waking me~!" She said, and ran to some folded up clothes I didn't notice and start to put it on.

When she finished, she ran to the door. Turning to me, she smiled. "Hurry up! I have to see you idiots get the crap beaten out of you~!" She then turned away and ran out of the door. A few seconds later, I could hear the front door opening and closing.

A tick mark appeared on my head, and I clenched my fist. ' _This girl...!_ ' Taking a few deep breaths, I hurried after her.

* * *

 **Inside the ORC room... (Sorry, I wrote this part way, WAY, past midnight, and I was tired out of my mind. So sorry if it is a little bland and dull and shit.)**

The group was sitting down, minus Mittelt, since there wasn't any room left for her.

Kiba was looking over one of his swords, Koneko-chan was straightening one of her gloves, Rias and Akeno-sempais were calmly drinking tea, and Issei and Asia-san were doing nothing.

Rias-sempai was sitting in her own chair, behind her desk. I was sitting between Koneko-chan and Akeno-sempai. Across from us, was Issei, who sat across from Koneko-chan, Asia, and Kiba. Mittelt sat against the wall dejectedly, with lifeless eyes full of tears. After I told her out, when I caught up to her, she strangely became silent. And when we arrived, and we found out that there was only one spot left on the couch, which I claimed for my own, she went up against the wall, and became even more silent. Maybe I was a bit too hard on her... I'll have to apologize later.

Issei nervously looked around the occupants of the room, with sweat glistening his forehead. The door suddenly opened, shocking Issei slightly.

"Pardon me." Sona-sempai, the President of the Student Council, said, entering the room. The Vice President, Tsubaki-sempai, closed the door behind her. She took a look around the room, scanning through everyone present. "It looks like everyone is here."

"Good evening, Sona. And yes, we are all here." Rias-sempai replied.

"The Student Council President and Vice-President?" Issei questioned. "Why are they here?"

"In a Rating Game, a fight between two families are relayed by a third party. These two, plus Mittelt, are the third party." Rias-sempai answered.

Mittelt sat up suddenly. "H-huh? Me?" Mittelt asked, pointing a finger at herself. Her eyes wide, she waited for her answer, though she was thoroughly ignored. I sent her an apologetic smile, and went back to listening to the conversation. She leaned back against the wall, and stayed silent.

I feel really bad for Mittelt, but knowing her, she'll go back to her regular self soon enough.

"We volunteered for the job." Sona-sempai said. "And since Mittelt wasn't doing anything, we took the liberty to include her as well."

"Why did you volunteer?" I asked.

"This is Rias's first game, of course I would want to be the third party."

"Hm. I'll make sure I put up a good fight to show you I'm worthy of being your rival." Rias-sempai said with a smile. Sona-sempai nodded at her.

Then, behind them, a white Magic Circle appeared, and Grayfia-san appeared.

"Are your preparations complete?" She asked, staring straight at Rias-sempai.

"Yes. We're ready whenever." She replied.

"Then, when the time comes, you will be transported by this Summoning Circle to the battlefield."

"Battlefield?" I questioned, at the same time as Issei.

"It's a special area created for Rating Games." Akeno-sempai answered. "The place is disposable, so you can do almost anything you want to it." She giggled.

"A-anything...?" Issei muttered, sweat rolling down his cheek.

"I'll be returning to the Student Counsel room for now. I wish you the best of luck, Rias." Sona-sempai said.

"Thank you. But make sure you do this fairly."

"Of course. It's just, I don't think that person is fit to be your partner." She said, and left the room, with Tsubaki-sempai closing the door behind her.

After a few moments passed, Grayfia-san spoke up. "By the way, this match will be overseen by the lord of the Devils, 'Lucifer.'"

Rias-sempai was surprised for a few seconds, but she then looked down. "I see. My Brother..."

I blinked in surprise. Her Brother? Then, was he...

"B-Brother? Did I hear that correctly?" Issei asked, surprised.

"You heard correctly. Buchou's Brother is the Lord of the Devils." Kiba confirmed.

"Wait, Buchou, your Brother is the Lord of the Devils?!" Issei asked her directly for confirmation.

"Yes." She eventually said.

"Demi-gods in power, Crimson Satan and Sirzechs 'Lucifer,' the latter being Buchou's Brother, are the ones in charge right now. After the previous Lord of the Devils was killed in the Great War, Sirzechs-sama took command." Kiba informed, with closed eyes.

"So that's why Rias-sama is the next heir-in-line." Asia-san said.

"I see." Issei nearly whispered, staring at Rias-sempai.

"It's time." Grayfia-san said, stopping the conversation. A red Magic Circle had appeared in the middle of the room.

"Let's go." Rias-sempai stood up.

We all gathered up in the circle, with Grayfia-san and Mittelt standing outside of it.

Then, one by one, we disappeared.

When we reappeared, we were... still in the ORC room?

Looking around, the room was exactly the same... but, at the same time, it wasn't. I could feel a slight difference in the air... There was... more Magic?

"Huh?" Issei said, looking around. "Nothing's changed. The transportation failed? Is it my fault?"

"Everyone. I, Grayfia, the maid of the Gremory's, will be the referee, for today's match between the Gremory and the Phoenix. After consulting both parties, we have decided that today's battleground will be a replica of the school which Rias-sama attends."

"A replica?" Issei echoed.

"Look outside." Rias-sempai answered. And so, Issei walked over to the closed window, and opened it.

"The sky!" He said, looking at the green sky, with a green aurora appearing in it.

"This is an illusionary space. They've literally copied the school onto here." Akeno-sempai said.

"I-Is there any limit to a Devil's power?" Issei said, staring up at the different sky.

Grayfia-san quickly explained the rules, and where the 'headquarters' are located, the ORC room, where we are located, and the Student Council room, where Riser is located.

Koneko-chan gave out small pink crystals, that we put into our ears, to communicate with each other.

Thanking her, I placed the one she gave me, into my right ear.

After all of that was finished, Grayfia-san spoke once more.

"Now, let the game begin."

* * *

"Now, we are going to crush them, completely, to the dirt." Riser said to his Peerage. "Destroy them completely. We need to completely destroy them, or else Rias will think she can get out of this, however, Riser will prove to her, that all she has to do, is to submit; she cannot win."

Looking around the room, he quickly devised his own strategy.

"Okay. This is what I want you to do..."

As he told the girls' his strategy, Mira looked up at him, and opened her mouth.

* * *

 **Yaaaaaawwwnnnnnn... Sorry, sorry. I am pretty damn tired. Maybe later, I'll come back and edit it, instead of uploading it, or I'll just upload it now and leave it as it... I really want to go to sleep...**

 **Sorry the chapter wasn't that long. I've been a little busy, but I have to say something. Okay, two things.**

 **One, my Birthday is actually in two days.**

 **Two, this chapter was just difficult to write. I had changed so many things to get to this point... and I think I have to go through, changing it again... It just doesn't match my image for this chapter, though the other chapters didn't match what I wanted, it was still close-ish? Anyway, this chapter just doesn't sit well with me, mostly because whenever I try to write it, I am, most of the time, tired and in needing of sleep...**

 **Yeah, I think I'm going to go edit it later, instead of uploading it, so, my Birthday is on the fifteenth of June, and it is the thirteenth currently.**

 **So, let's see when I actually finish... 8:20 AM currently, and I'm probably about to go to sleep, I'll wake up at around 6:00 PM, then I'll probably forget about this chapter, and go watch some Anime, then some Youtube... Maybe play a game... Either way, I may, or may not, start to edit this when I'm tired as shit. Either way, whenever this chapter goes up, please favorite and follow if you enjoyed, leave a review, and things do look a little blurry at times... I should really go to sleep if I don't want to mess up my eyes more...**

 **Anyway, I already wear glasses, so its too late for that... ha...ha...ha...**

 **Sayonara Ameigo kamitcho? The fu-?**


	9. Peerage vs Peerage (and Yuutsu)

**Yo. Some of the reviews I already answered, via messaging the sender. Now that I said that, let's finish up the other reviews.**

 **Guest -** _It's okay if you're done. I don't much care, but I'll answer the rest of your review anyway, just in case. Yuutsu, currently, is not OP. Yes, he is strong and all that, compared to HUMANS. But since he realized his powers, and has gone up against Supernatural beings, Fallen Angels, Devils, and whatnot, he had his eyes opened, that there are stronger beings than him. Dohnaseek wasn't defeated by him - in fact, if he kept battling him, then Yuutsu would've lost. Kalawarner was defeated by Yuutsu, because she used light spears, and Yuutsu's Sacred Gear Devoured it, which led to his victory, so, technically, he didn't win with his own power, instead using a weapon to win for him. He lost to Mira, because did you think she was weak? SHE IS NOT WEAK! She is on Riser's peerage - and who is Riser? A noble Phoenix who has been in many Rating Games and WON, a Pro in his work - of course his peerage isn't weak! In the anime, Issei was wrecked by Mira in one attack, right to the gut, and then upwards to the ceiling faster than you can say, holy shit! Even if she is the weakest in Riser's peerage, doesn't mean that she isn't strong. A feint basically relies on speed and deception. Mira was faster than Yuutsu, and so, his feints had less chance to work. What was left, was deception. And if you remember, not everything was predicted - he did steal her staff away, did he not? Well, if your done, then that's all there is. If I rewrite it, how will you know I did? Should I make a new story, call it To Become a God - Rewrite? Maybe send you a message? Well, I would - except you decided to send the review as a GUEST. Well, whatever. Like your done with this story, I'm done with your review._

 **Zarroc789 -** _Yes._

 **Well, that was it for the reviews. I am a pretty nice person, but sometimes I 'blow up' like I did up above with that Guest's review. In any case, I wasn't actually mad - it was a kind of valid opinion. Kind of. In any case, I answered everything in that review, I addressed every thing he said, and finished with it. Moving on, Zarroc did leave two reviews, with the second one saying 'never mind' but I decided to answer his first, just for the lols.  
**

 **Yesterday was my birthday, and I did receive a pretty nice birthday present - though I made it and sent it to myself... It was a fanfiction of Black Bullet :D I know - I sound stupid saying that I sent a present to myself...**

 **Then again, besides that, I only got 20 bucks... I wanted new shoes. I was quickly denied.**

 **It was my birthday, but I couldn't get what I wanted?**

 **Even my Mother said she'd come over and drop off some clothes XD ha, the stupid liar. Never even showed up - never even came to try to 'take me back home with her' ahh... Oh, and yes. I do have family issues. Mostly with my Mother.**

 **If I could show you all the text messages she sends me, you'd laugh so much... In any case, before people start being all like 'why do you hate your mother so much?', yes. I do not like her - and let me start this chapter.**

 **P.S. I'll be cutting this into two chapters, so sorry. Tomorrow, I'll be working on the Black Bullet fanfiction, then after that, back to this. I'll try to make an entire chapter, in one day, then switch to the other. Let's see how long I can keep that up :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Peerage vs Peerage (and Yuutsu)  
**

"The enemy's headquarters is heavily guarded; the shortest route is to go through the school yard, but..." Rias-sempai said, frowning.

"We'll be in plain sight, with no cover to hide behind." I finished for her, scanning the map.

She nodded. "Yes, the risk is too high."

"Then, what about taking a flank through the track and field grounds behind the school?" Issei asked.

"They might have a counter for that - seeing as it is a blind spot for them." I guessed. Rias-sempai turned to face Issei, and continued with my guess.

"They probably placed an agile Knight and a powerful Rook in this club house." She pointed at the club house mentioned on the map - which was next to the track and field grounds. "Though it's a standard tactic, it's most likely a move that they'll make."

I hummed in agreement. Though I wasn't a big fan of chess, I played some strategy games, so I recognized that as a viable strategy.

In a game I played a long time with a certain friend, there was a mission where you could attack the enemy forces from two sides - a front and open area, and a side passage through the mountains which would hit them from behind. I spent most of my army through the open area, and the a smaller force through the side pass.

However, they had gotten ambushed and was nearly eliminated, but I managed to retreat from that area, and sent more troops there to finish the job. Needless to say, by the time I managed to hit the enemy in the rear, the frontal forces were being outnumbered. It was a pincer attack - a good strategy, however, the ambush turned it into a waste of time, where the enemy was forcing my own troops back. If the ambush didn't happen, then I would've crushed the enemy forces before it could get out of hand.

"What about the gymnasium that connects the two areas together?" Kiba suggested, pointing at the gym. "Wouldn't it be wise to secure it first as it'll provide a forward position for us to attack from?"

I nodded at his plan, however - "A good idea, but wouldn't the enemy also target it? According to the map, the gym is near the middle of the area - which means that it will give an attacking advantage. So, obviously Riser wouldn't want us to have it, so he'll send some, possibly two or three, of his peerage members there to secure it."

Rias-sempai nodded at my words. "That is true - however, it may be our best plan."

"It's indoors, so perhaps a Rook's strength will be more useful than a Knight's speed. So, we should send Koneko-chan and someone else, rather than Kiba, who could make it there faster. He will be more useful fighting outside, with terrain to use to his advantage." I said.

"Then it's decided." Rias-sempai agreed.

"Fighting is difficult, isn't it?" Asia-san whispered to Issei.

"We just need to trust Buchou and carry out our orders." He responded back, a confident smile on his face.

"You're right." She said back to him, with her own smile as she stared up at him.

"First, we need to set up a defensive line." Rias-sempai ordered, standing up.

"Kiba, Koneko. Could you set up some traps in the forest?"

"Yes." Kiba.

"Roger." Koneko-chan. "Come, Shiro."

A white cat appeared in Koneko-chan's hands. A blue jay landed on Kiba's shoulder.

"We'll get going now." Kiba said, turning around and walking away. Koneko-chan followed after them. The door opened and closed.

"Akeno," continued Rias-sempai. "once the traps are set, could you cast a pseudo-reality over the area?"

"Understood." She answered, giving a light bow and walking away.

"U-um, what about us?" Issei questioned, scratching the back of his head, looking nervous.

"Hm, your right." She responded, turning towards Asia. "Asia will stay here with me because of her healing ability. If you fall, it'll be very bad for us." She finished, walking away.

"Understood." She responded.

"Yuutsu. Can your Familiar create traps?"

I thought about it. "Byakkotai can create some basic traps - however, they won't be very skillful. They aren't his specialty, so they'll probably just get in the way. However, he can cast a kind of Glamour over the building, and hide it from far away. But if they get close, they'll instantly see through it, unless they are just good enough to see through it either way..."

"I see. So a kind of illusion?"

"Correct."

"Then, go ahead and set that up - it'll give us a bigger defensive boost."

"Then, I'll wait for the three of them to finish setting up their traps to cast it." I nodded and left the room. As I left, I could hear Rias-sempai addressing Issei.

It was ten minutes later, that Akeno-sempai sent a message to Rias-sempai. Right after, Rias-sempai told me to set up the illusion.

"Come on out, Byakkotai." I said, in which the Byakko appeared from blue flames out of thin air. "Create an illusion over this building, please."

Blue Magic Circles appeared around the old school building, and after a second, the circles disappeared. I sent a message to Akeno-sempai afterwards.

"Akeno-sempai. I had my Familiar cast a Glamour over the old school building - so can you see it?"

After a few seconds, I heard her reply. "From my distance... I can see it, however it is on a blurry image. Hard to see clearly."

"Thank you. Rias-sempai, it's set up."

"Then, I'll explain my plan."

* * *

"Once you enter the gym, a battle will be imminent, understood?" She said.

Koneko-chan, Issei, and me met up outside of the old school building, which contains the ORC room. Our mission, was to infiltrate the gymnasium and to secure it.

"Understood." The three of us said at the same time.

"Kiba, are you ready?"

"No problem." He replied.

"Akeno, provide support when necessary."

"Got it, Buchou."

"Operation, start!" and with that, the three of us took off at a run. "Our opponent isn't just the Phoenix, but the feared, Riser Phoenix! Regardless, we will defeat him!"

Smiling, I replied - "It'll be a hard fight, but don't worry: We'll make sure you win!"

And with that, the conversation stopped. The three of us stealthily ran through the woods, towards the gym.

On the way there, I constantly checked our sides, making sure a surprise attack was impossible. Byakkotai was riding on my shoulder, and he was watching the sky, as well as keeping his ears up. So any sound that we miss, he'll easily be able to hear.

"Issei." I asked the brown haired Devil Dragon. "What did you talk about with Rias-sempai?"

"With B-Buchou? W-well... she actually unlocked some of my power!"

"Power?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes! You know that I have all eight Pawn pieces right? Apparently my body couldn't take all eight, so she locked some of them within me, and earlier she unlocked them!"

"I see." It made sense; having the Boosted Gear means that he would have more potential, and so, he'd need more than one piece to be reincarnated. But since he was being reincarnated from the body of a Human, there is obviously a limit to what he can actually take, so he'd have to get stronger, before he can use all of his power.

It also explains why I sense more Devil Energy, or Magical Power, inside his body; it was simply sealed within him.

That was when Byakkotai snarled, and hopped around on my shoulder, to look in front of me.

A girl jumped down in front of our path, from the top of a tree.

Wearing a white haori with a red obi, worn underneath a red happi coat. Bandages on her forearms and shins, black guards over her hands. Wearing a pair of zori for footwear. Light brown eyes with blue hair styled into four short ponytails, with two pointing up and two pointing down. The front of the hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with the side bangs framing her face.

Swinging a wooden staff to the side, causing the wind to blow, was Mira.

The three of us stopped in place, however- "There are three of us! Let's just take her down and continue on!" Issei said, raising his left arm to summon his [ **Boosted Gear** ].

"Stop." I said, moving an arm in front of him.

"What?"

"I'll take her on. You two hurry the the gymnasium - I think she is just a distraction. If we waste too much time here, they'll take the gym and prepare their own attack."

"Your right." Koneko-chan agreed, dropping from her fighting stance.

Thinking about my words, Issei realized that I was correct.

"I don't want to say it, but good luck beating her up. Come on Koneko-chan." Giving me a smile and a thumbs up, the two Devils ran ahead. Mira let them pass her by like they weren't even there in the first place.

I had Byakkotai go with them, just in case.

I stared down Mira, who simply stared back.

The wind rustled the tree's leaves, and the grass.

The two of us, stood there, waiting for the other to move.

Mira suddenly sighed and looked up at the green sky. "When we fought last." She said, not looking at me. "I was stronger than you. I defeated you with some level of ease. However..." She stopped.

"However...?" I pressed, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"However... I could tell. You are strong. And you will just become even stronger. Right now, at this time, you are a threat to Riser-sama... Each time I thought about it, I came to the same conclusion: I had to beat you. And it has to be alone. If I can defeat you, who has the potential to become stronger than Riser-sama, then maybe I won't be the weakest anymore. Though I am a mere Pawn, maybe I can become stronger than the others." She twirled her staff, and pointed it at me. Her eyes stared into mine with a confidence I couldn't describe.

"I will beat you here and now, just like last time." She declared, and swung her staff sideways, grasping it with her other hand, before taking a step forward.

"Then," I breathed out, stepping forward with my left foot and back with my right. My left hand dropped down to my sword, which hung at my side. My right hand raised to chin level. I smiled loosely. "Let us have a good fight." I finished, and ran forward.

At the same time, she ran too.

* * *

"I hope Yuutsu will be okay..." Issei said, thinking about how he stayed behind to fight that blue haired girl, Mira.

"He'll be fine." Koneko-chan said, peeking out from the curtains the two hid behind. Koneko-chan's muscles tensed. "Enemy." She declared.

The lights in the gym suddenly started to turn on.

"We know you're there, servants of Gremory." A voice called forth.

"I guess there's no point in trying to be sneaky." Issei whispered.

The two of them walked onto the stage.

"So it's the Rook and the overly-excited Pawn, even though you were wiped out." A big-busted girl wearing Chinese clothes said. Behind her, were two twins with green hair. "I'm the Rook, Shue." The girl named herself.

' _Shoe?_ ' Issei thought to himself, but shook his head. ' _It sounds the same, but it's Shue. With a 'U'._ '

"Niru! I'm a Pawn!" The twin on the right said.

"Same! Name's Neru!" The twin on the left said.

Koneko-chan frowned. "That Rook's level is extremely high." She stated.

"What do you mean?" Issei whispered to her.

"Based on her battle strength, I'd say she's at a Queen level."

"Seriously? We're at a disadvantage from the start. But we've gotta do what we've gotta do." Issei raised his left arm, and his [ **Boosted Gear** ] appeared. "Boost!" He called.

[ **Boost!** ]

"I'll go for the Rook. Issei-sempai, please take care of the Pawns." Koneko-chan said, stepping forward, straightening her gloves. "Even if you make them chase you around."

"Don't worry about me." He said back to the cat-like Devil. "I have a chance at winning this. Let's go!" He yelled, jumping forward. A moment later, Koneko-chan did the same.

* * *

I jabbed my right hand forward, but Mira blocked it with her staff. My fist hit the staff right in the middle, and I tried to push it hard enough to break, but Mira spun the staff to the side, knocking my fist to the side. Letting my body fall after my hand, I fell past Mira, and flipped forward, using the same hand I punched forward with, to bounce myself forward. Landing on my feet, I spun around, kicking with my leg.

Mira moved her head back, and my foot just barely passed her by.

However, right as she started to go forward to attack, I jumped up with my other foot, letting the other fall back to the ground to support my weight, and kicked her straight in the chest. She was knocked back, spit flying out of her mouth as all the oxygen in her body was knocked right out of her.

She managed to make a flip in the air, however, and landed on her feet, sliding back a few feet.

Breathing a little harder, Mira said to me: "You've gotten faster... and stronger."

I let a smirk come out. "Well, obviously. I was given ten days to train: of course I would be stronGER!" I said, rushing forward on the last part. Mira stood back up completely, and spun her staff around, then stabbed it forward.

Right at the last second, however, she pulled the staff back and spun lightly over a punch, and then swung the staff at the back of my head.

Grinning, I did a back flip over the staff, and landed with the grace of a cat. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I launched forward, jabbing a fist into her face.

Mira responded by flipping the staff, hitting me in the right shoulder.

She then pulled back the staff quickly, and thrust forward, but I grabbed the staff with both hands, surprising her. Not letting the opportunity go asunder, I pulled the staff forward, and ultimately, her. She stumbled towards me, and I jumped up, hitting her in the gut with my knee. She groaned from the attack, but ignored the pain. She headbutted me in the head, making me let go of the staff and stumbled backwards, holding my head. Her attack had broke the skin; causing some blood to spill down my face and over my nose. However, the same had happened to her, or was that just my blood?

Either way, she took a few steps back, getting back into stance.

Shaking my head, I sent a smile her way.

"[ **Devoured Eclipse** ]!" I called, and the light blue armor appeared over my body. I raised both my hands and cracked the knuckles. "Now, let's see what else you can do, eh?"

Smiling, I ran forward, arms back.

Frowning, Mira spun around, letting her staff spin clockwise vertically, while she spun counterclockwise horizontally. Then, yelling, she swung the staff down towards me. I raised my protected arm, and blocked the strike, however-

She stopped just before impact, and twisted the staff underneath my arm. Before I could react, flames appeared at the end of her staff, and she jabbed it at my face. Pulling my head back, I narrowly avoided the aflame staff, and came out clean, except my eyebrows which -

"No, no, no!" I panicked, patting the fire out from my eyebrows. I raised my right arm, and used to shine from the armor to check my eyebrows. A relieved sigh passed through my lips. "At least my eyebrows are still fine. Though a little crisped at the edges, they made it out alive."

I then stared at her staff. The fire around the end of it went out after a few seconds.

"What was that ability?" I asked her.

"Oh, the fire? It's my ability - Pyrokinesis." She stated with a smile. "Don't let it touch you, or else you might just lose."

"Then I think I'll avoid it like my life depends on it." I said and took a step forward. Narrowing my eyes, I raised my hands and-

Mira thrust her staff forward, her Pyrokinesis ability taking effect, as the flames appeared on the end of her staff!

I reached forward, and grabbed the staff... by letting it get close enough that-

[ **Devour!** ]

The flames were Devoured, and Mira was shocked. Then, letting the Magic cover my two arms, a blazing red aura appeared around my hands, in the same color as her Pyrokinesis!

"Surprised?" I asked, and pushed her away from me through her staff. Mira fell back and nearly hit the ground, but she used her hand to flip herself around and land on her feet.

In that maneuver, however, I caught the sight of her underwear.

"You really need to wear pants..." I said, sighing.

"What?" She said, confused at what I was saying.

"Though I have to admit; you wear some cute stuff."

She blinked a few times, and then her face turned red, understanding what I was saying.

"I never would've guessed that you wear teddy bear un-"

"STOP!" She shrieked, and ran towards me.

However, in her panic, I easily slipped underneath her swing, and punched her in the gut, making her gasp in surprise and pain. She was then launched from my fist by the force behind the blow, and she landed against a tree. Her staff dropped from her hand, and her head hung down.

I walked towards her, not even out of breath, and stopped in front of her.

"Surrender." I said to her.

She looked up at me. She was breathing shallowly, and her left eye was closed, with her right halfway closed.

"I-I..." She murmured, gritting her teeth. After a few seconds of thought, she relented. Her head went back down, and the strength left her body. "I give up..." She said, closing her eyes.

A blue light started to surround her. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and she was gone.

[ _One of Riser's Pawns have retired._ ]

The light meant that she was defeated, and so she was teleported out of the game. If you were injured too much, then you'll automatically be teleported out. Once all pieces of a side, or just simply the King, retires, then the game will end, and the other side will win.

The point of a Rating Game is the defeat the King. Once the King falls, you win.

"It was a nice fight, Mira." I said, to no one. I then looked towards the gym, when-

A lightning bolt shot down from the sky, obliterating the gymnasium.

[ _Two of Riser's Pawns have retired, as well as a Rook._ ]

' _That must have been Akeno-sempai..._ ' I thought, running towards the destroyed Gymnasium. ' _Which means, that the plan is going well._ '

The plan - to use an important area as a trap to take out several enemies - it worked well. A bold strategy, that while definitely taking some out, would leave us without some cover and a place to attack from.

" _The scary part is yet to come_." Rias-sempai said, through the communication stones in our ears. " _The enemy's side still has more pieces. It'll take some time until Akeno can release her powerful attack. While we wait for Akeno's Magic to charge up, we'll push forward. Now, move on towards your next objective._ "

"Understood." I said.

The next objective is to rendezvous with Kiba at the track and field grounds, where we will attack the rest of Riser's peerage.

As I changed directions, planning to make it there earlier than Issei, I heard another explosion coming from the gymnasium. I decided to ignore it, until-

[ _One of Rias's Rooks have retired._ ]

I stopped in my tracks. ' _Koneko-chan was...!_ ' Looking over towards where the gymnasium is, I thought about it.

I could either go and help Issei, or continue the mission.

No. Issei is strong; plus he has Akeno-sempai with her. They should be able to handle even the enemy Queen.

Nodding, I decided to continue on towards the track and field.

[ _Three of Riser's Pawns have retired._ ]

"Hm? Oh, that must be Kiba's work." I smiled. "Seems as if he had a good time."

If my math is correct, Riser now had nine pieces left, him included, and Rias-sempai has five pieces left, including herself, plus me, making six. We were three behind, but we were closing in real quick, with only one casualty.

' _Sorry Koneko-chan. I'll make sure to take someone out for you_.' I thought to myself.

" _Kiba, Issei, Yuutsu_." Rias-sempai's voice appeared with no warning.

"Hm?" I hummed, waiting for what she had to say.

" _Both I and Asia will give the enemy's headquarters a surprise attack. So distract them as much as possible, and buy us some time._ "

" _A surprise attack?_ " Issei asked, surprised.

" _I have no choice._ " She replied. " _I had plans to take on the offensive after Akeno had recovered, but the enemy decided to attack the Queen directly._ "

" _However Buchou,_ " Kiba this time. " _for the King to enter enemy headquarters is a risk too big._ "

"You would normally be right _._ " I said to Kiba. "However, in this situation, they would not expect it. Of course, they would have thought about it, but ruled it out. What King would be crazy enough to just dive into the enemy's headquarters, risking the entire game?" I grinned.

" _Exactly. No matter how immortal Riser's physical body may be, the hearts are not. If we were to give them a fatal blow, we can win against Riser. I'll directly tear Riser's heart apart!_ "

From there, the conversation stopped.

* * *

When I arrived at the track and field grounds, I met up with Issei and Kiba.

"Hey!" Issei greeted. "How was your fight?"

I gave him a lopsided grin. "It went well. Is Koneko-chan alright?"

"Yeah... She'll be fine." He said looking down.

"It's not your fault." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah." He then turned to face where Riser's pieces were hiding. "We know you're hiding! Come on out! Let's have a face to face battle!"

Sand blew across the field, and from behind it, a woman appeared.

"I am the Knight under Riser-sama's command." She stated. "The name is Caramine. I could only think of you as fools to want to have a frontal battle. But, I like fools like you very much!" She finished, drawing her sword. Her ability, Pyrokinesis, the same as Mira, activated and her sword caught fire.

"I am the Knight under Rias-sama's command." Kiba said, walking forward. "Kiba Yuuto." He drew his sword. "I was looking forward for a Knight on Knight battle."

"Well said, Gremory's Knight!" Caramine said, pointing her sword at Kiba. She then charged forward at the same time as Kiba.

Their blades locked together for a second, before they pulled back - and slashed at one another again. They danced around each other, slashing and stabbing, trying to one-up the other.

"Wow... more importantly, hasn't my part disappeared just now?" Issei said, watching the fight with amazement.

"Issei, it's not like she is the last one left..." I reminded him.

"That is right." A voice from behind. The two of us turned around.

"This doesn't change a thing." Another voice, this one to our right. We turned and faced the new girl. "All she's thinking about are swords, swords, and swords." The girl in the pink dress continued. "She even had an apathetic face when five pieces were sacrificed... Jeez, how irritating she is." She started to walk forward, towards us. The girl who spoke before her, and another girl, started walking towards us from two different sides.

"And just when I thought I found a nice handsome guy... I can't believe he is also a swordsman freak. Really, I'm out of luck." A new girl appeared behind the pink dress wearing Loli at her right. And two similarly looking girls, though with different hair and eye colors, on her left. "Though, at least there is one left..." She finished, referring to me, probably.

' _So Riser sent the rest of his pieces at us. Surrounding Issei and me, a total of six girls..._ '

"Issei, I'll take three, and you take three!" I whispered to my friend. He nodded, but before he could say anything-

"That aside, isn't Rias's choice in men a bit weird?" She said, analyzing Issei.

"You've got a cute face, but a terrible personality, eh?" Issei shouted at her. "[ **Boosted Gear** ]!" He called, and his Sacred Gear flared into life on his left arm. [ **Boost!** ]

"[ **Devoured Eclipse** ]!" I called out as well, and my Sacred Gear appeared around me.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." The Loli girl said. "I won't fight you."

"Huh?" Issei said, confused.

"Isabella."

At her words, the girl with the mask - the one who spoke before her - walked forward. "I am Isabella. I'm a Rook under Riser-sama's command. Well then, let's do this. Rias Gremory's... Pawn!"

As she finished her words, she ran at Issei, punching forward. Issei barely dodged the blow and the two entered a fight.

"Hey!" He yelled dodging her attacks. "What's up with her!?" He pointed towards the Loli girl, but then quickly ducked under a punch. "Why won't she fight?"

"She may be fighting as Riser-sama's Bishop," Isabella answered. "but she is only there to watch the battle."

"What's with that?"

"Her name is Ravel Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

At those words, Ravel, the Loli, started to wave and smile.

"She is a part of the Phoenix family, she's Riser-sama's little sister."

"Little sister?" He said, looking at the girl.

"That is what it is!" she said, nearly uppercutting Issei.

"That birdy bastard! That guy really is a perverted idiot!" Then a perverted look appeared on his face, and Issei started to smile. However, he was interrupted when a punch connected to his face, though he managed to take it pretty well. Probably some kind of perverted thing to avoid pain whilst thinking about perverted stuff.

But anyway, enough of that. I turned towards the remaining girls who haven't moved yet.

It seems as if they were letting Isabella fight Issei one-on-one.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword with my right hand, and drew it. The blade slid out of its scabbard, and as it was pulled out, branches appeared from the side of the blade.

When it was completely out, and pointed towards the enemy, a total of seven branches were there - marking the seven-branched sword as what it was.

Three on each side, with the point as the seventh, my sword was fully drawn.

Ravel blinked at my sword.

"A seven-branched sword?" She questioned, tilting her head.

"You are correct." I replied.

"Hm... Then, Siris, would you take care of him?" She suggested and or ordered.

"Yes." She walked forward, and unsheathed her own sword, a Zweihander, a two-handed sword. "I am Riser-sama's Knight, Siris."

"I am... Well, I'm not one of Rias-sempai's pieces, but I am an Angel. Oame Yuutsu. Call me Yuutsu."

"Well then, Yuutsu, prepare to be defeated!" She ran forward, but suddenly stopped, halfway to me. She jumped up into the air, raising her massive sword.

She struck down, and I jumped lightly back, avoiding the sword. It hit against the ground, causing the ground to rumble and cracks appearing on the ground where the sword had landed.

I whistled. "Pretty strong." I said.

"Of course!" She replied, swinging the blade horizontally.

I blocked with my own sword, and pushed back.

"What?" She was surprised.

"Don't misunderstand." I said, and pushed her back. She slid against the ground, and with a final show of strength, I launched her into the air. She flew back and landed on the ground. Though she was able to wield her heavy sword with ease, when she is falling down towards the ground, gravity plus her sword's weight will push her down to the ground with my force.

She hit the ground, hard. Though she quickly got back up.

"Your sword is pretty impressive; you don't see many people out there handling giant swords like that. However, in the face of a true sword - it is nothing."

"What?" She charged forward, and slashed diagonally at me. I ducked underneath the slash.

"A sword with no feats versus a sword that is legendary. Which one do you think will win?"

I slashed upwards, and following my branched sword, lightning appeared.

It slashed through Siris, cutting parts of her clothes off at the same time, plus the lightning electrocuted her. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Of course, in the face of the power of the True Seven-Branched Sword, there aren't many swords that can match up." A blue light surrounded her, and she disappeared.

[ _One of Riser's Knights have retired._ ]

[ _One of Riser's Rooks have retired._ ]

Turning around, I looked at Issei.

"Good job Iss-" I started, but was cut off.

"But that was a cruel technique you used." Caramine said. "No, it's a fearsome technique towards a girl."

"I saw that for the first time as well." Kiba said. "How do I put it... I'm sorry that our Issei is a pervert."

"Huh? What? What did I miss?" I said on the sidelines of this conversation, but was ignored.

"Hey you! Don't go on apologizing to the enemy, Kiba!"

"However-" Kiba started, but stopped when Ravels spoke over him.

"Hey you perverted boy over there... Can you see what that is?" She said, pointing towards her left.

Looking over there was...

"Buchou! Asia!"

They were flying up to the roof, or rather, Rias-sempai was flying and carrying Asia.

"Ruin Princess, Twilight Healing." Ravel said, getting back our attentions. "Priestess of Lightning." She said, referring to Akeno-sempai. "[ **Sword Birth** ]" Kiba. "[ **Boosted Gear** ]" and the [ **Devoured Eclipse** ]. There are some fine named lined up here. But we are the Immortal Phoenix. We are Immortal!" She sent a signal, and the two remaining Pawns surrounded me and Issei, while the other Bishop stayed by Ravel's side. "Do you now understand how much despair this will bring you all?

"Ni and Li." She said, Ni being the blue haired Pawn and Li being the Red haired Pawn. "These Pawns are a lot stronger than they look." At her words, the two girls jumped up into the hair, Ni in the lead of Li.

Their target... Issei!

"[ **Boosted Gear** ]!" [ **Boost!** ]

Ni landed on Issei's left shoulder, and jumped off, causing him to lose his balance. Li slapped her hand on Issei's head, going right over him.

Then Li appeared on the ground, sliding at him. She tried to kick him in the leg, but Issei hopped out of the way. Ni appeared next to Issei, and punched him!

"To let your lower half of your body rule of your brain!" She said, hitting him over and over in the stomach, followed with a last punch to the face. She then jumped back as Ni came at his side. "You're just a pervert!" She finished, and the two of them kicked Issei at the same time.

...In all of their movements, their underwear was completely exposed...

I don't know about them calling Issei a perverted, but they should try to look in a mirror sometimes. Though I completely agree; Issei was a pervert.

I may not know how Issei had won his fight, other than a red laser beam appearing in my peripheral vision, but when I looked, he was already alone, the Rook he fought had already disappeared.

Anyway... I think Issei can win that fight, so I think I'll just fight the two Bishops who aren't doing anything...

Though It'll probably just end in us talking as I wait for Issei and Kiba to finish up their fight... Ah, who cares?

Just as I stopped paying attention to the fight, Issei screamed out-

"[ **Boosted Gear** ]!"

-which made me look back at him. And what I saw, amazed me.

[ **Dragon Booster Second Liberation!** ]

The gauntlet called out, and was surrounded by a green aura!

The Sacred Gear cracked, and more spikes shot out of it, while the total length grew just a little bit longer!

Did his Sacred Gear just evolve? The Hell happened? I should really stop thinking to myself...

"I-It changed!" He said, staring at his Sacred Gear. Then Issei thought about something, and- "Kiba!' He yelled towards the Blonde Knight. "Release your Sacred Gear too!"

"Release?" He answered, confused. He blinked, but answered in kind. "[ **Sword Birth** ]!"

He stabbed his sword into the ground.

A blast wave was sent towards Issei, and with a yell, he punched the blast caused by Kiba!

[ **Transfer!** ]

Then, without warning, swords shot up out of the ground all over Issei!

The attack was basically Kiba's [ **Sword Birth** ] amplified by ten!

I jumped up out of the way, letting my wings appear and take me higher into the sky, in order to avoid the swords that appeared at my feet. Ravel screamed in pain as she flew upwards on wings made of fire. The other Bishop screamed and ran, but a sword stabbed her straight through the chest, causing her to disappear. The same happened to the two Pawns Issei was fighting and the Knight Kiba was fighting.

[ _Two of Riser's Pawns, one Knight, and a Bishop has retired._ ]

' _Issei Boosted the power of Kiba's attack... Seems as if he has a new power now._ ' I thought to myself, as I flapped my white wings. Ravel just so happened to fly up next to me when she had avoided the swords.

"What was that?" She screamed, looking down at the display of power, even as the cuts in her feet healed.

"Issei's new power." I answered, and she looked at me.

"An Angel..." She whispered with wide eyes, but I ignored her.

"[ **Boosted Gear... Transfer** ]." I named, nodding at Issei. "The power to transfer his Boosts to a teammate." Cupping my chin, I continued. "Though, if he has another power, I wonder If I have one too... I'll have to ask Pagho later..." I barely held back a laugh. "Still a funny name though." That was when it happened.

[ _Rias's Queen has retired._ ]

"What? Akeno-sempai?" I said, looking towards where she should've been. All I saw was the smoke of an explosion.

"Taken." A voice appeared near Issei. Looking over to where he was, I saw Kiba disappearing.

"Wha-?"

[ _Rias's Knight has retired._ ]

"You sure were late, Yubelluna." Ravel said, flying towards the Queen.

"Just like the rumors, the Queen was quite strong." She said. "Still, I had to use this thing's power to win." She held up a vial.

"A win is a win after all. You are after all, the most reliable person around."

"What is that bottle?" Issei yelled at the two.

"Phoenix's Tears." Ravel answered, showing one of the vials. "Phoenix household's treasure that can instantly heal any kind of wound."

"Is that even possible?" He yelled back at her, disbelieving of something that can basically completely heal someone's injuries.

"Oh my, you do know that only two items are allowed in the game, right? You do have a Bishop with Twilight Healing, anyway. Since only my family can produce this, it's exchange rate is high. The Immortal Tears, since the start of the Rating Game, this item has brought the Phoenix family their wealth and glory." She started to life, however... "W-wait, are you ignoring me?"

Issei had started to run. His goal? Rias-sempai. He was running towards Riser's headquarters.

I sighed, flying next to Ravel.

"Please forgive his bad manners. He just really wants to win." I said to her.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I do, of course, also want to win, but ignoring someone is not something I like doing." ' _Especially if they're a Loli._ '

"W-well... I can't exactly fight, so..."

"I'm going to fight the Queen. When I beat her, I'll join Issei in kicking Riser's ass. No offense, family member and all."

"None taken, but do you honestly think you can beat Yubelluna?"

"Well, yes I do... She uses a lot of Magic, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then, my victory is mostly sealed. I'll only lose if something goes wrong." I smirked and turned to the approaching Queen.

Up on the roof, Issei finally appeared and join Rias-sempai and Asia.

In the air, I faced their Queen, Yubelluna. Ravel slowly flied away with her fire wings in order to watch the fight.

"To avenge Akeno-sempai, Kiba, and Koneko-chan... I will beat you here and now." I said, pointing the True Seven-Branched Sword, Shichishito, at her. Electricity zapped around the branches, and then traveled up the main blade.

"Oh, really? Do you think you can really face me? Huh, Angel?" She sneered, and prepared to fight, a purple Magic Circle appearing in front of her raised metal staff, which was pointed at me.

A purple Magic Circle appeared in front of me, and in surprise, I didn't move.

It then exploded, however...

"What!?"

[ **Devour!** ]

"Ah, thank you for that! So, an explosion caused by Magic still counts? Well, I guess it would if it's Exploding Magic." I said, smiling. "Now, then... Are you ready to resign, Queen?" I flapped my wings and rushed forward!

* * *

 **And there you have it folks!**

 **Now first off, Mira and Siris!**

 **Yuutsu defeated Mira and Siris, but Mira, being weaker, somehow lasted longer? Well, Yuutsu fought her barehanded, without his sword, and she fought using a staff, so of course it took longer, he had to be careful of its reach and all that.**

 **With Siris, he used his superior sword to win, so, basically he mostly relied on its power. Her sword may have been big and heavy and powerful and all that, but in the face of a true sword, it was more like a twig. So Yuutsu easily took care of her, using more of his real power.**

 **To sum it up, Yuutsu used all his skill at unarmed fighting against Mira, and his skill in the sword against Siris, while mostly relying on the strength of his blade. Etc. Etc. You read how it went, so you should know.**

 **Next chapter, we'll see Yuutsu's full power in Magic. Then his absolute full power, taking all three and using them together to fight Riser with Issei!**

 **Anyway, as I said earlier, I split it into two chapters because I can. Sorry if the chapter was a little lacking, as in, short. I wanted to make it longer, but it was either about 7k words, or 14k words, if I can somehow stretch out the fight with the Queen and Riser... probably adding something after it.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is the Arc 2 finale! I can't wait to write it! Probably on Saturday, if I can...**

 **Anyway, and I for some reason, say anyway a lot... Anyway, please follow and or favorite if you enjoyed, and please leave a review!**

 **If you somehow really like a character that is a part of Riser's peerage and you want to see more of them, please tell me and I will consider adding them more to the story, along with Riser, possibly, maybe!**

 **As for Mira, well, I'll probably add her in anyway since I, for some reason, took a liking to her -.- Not because she is kind of a Loli, but because... I don't know. I actually have no idea.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will have the Omake song that I have to write for reasons unknown to me...**

 **Actually, a friend was all like, you should do it again, I want to see it, and so, I am forced to do it again.**

 **The only problem, is that I DON'T KNOW WHAT SONG TO BLOODY USE! If you could help me, I'd be really thankful... In any case, I'll probably just pick a random song If I can't find one I want to use for this arc.**

 **Well, let's stop there before people complain...**

 **Ciao!**


	10. Flood

Hey everyone, it's everyone's favorite bastard! How are you all doing? I'm doing great - as great as someone whose house was flooded! Anyway, no updates for a long time probably! I will probably need a new computer, my tablet is horrible to write with! So, see ya another day, this has been ZeXal, and I am out!


End file.
